Beneath The Bruises
by BowTiesBaseballBats
Summary: Nadia Lahey has lived in Beacon Hills all her life, hiding the bruises and scars from everyone that cares, which isn't a lot. Her life up until now has been filled with loss, heartbreak and broken bones. Now, due to a night consumed with screams and scares, her life will change, for better or worse...
1. Chapter 1

Beacon Hills Cemetery, not the best place to be at night. Dark, cold and creepy, a small like digger drops dirt in a pile next to a grave. Inside the glass-cased cab, a lanky sixteen year old boy sits with his headphones jammed in his ears. As his work of digging the grave was nearly done, his hand reaches for the gear shift. He glances at the rear view mirror to back up, taking a moment to look at his black eye wearly. As he glances away in shame, he shifts into reverse. Just as the loader backs up and rolls to a stop, a dark figure appears on the right side of the cab. The boy freezes up and stares intensly at the figure. Suddenly, it's hand reaches up to the glass, making the boy jump in his seat and scream. The figure hold up a flashlight, turning it on and illuminating it's identity. The boy relaxes, seeing a sixteen year old girl with a cheeky grin on her face.

"Nadia!" he groans, taking his headphones out as he opens the door, allowing her to clamber up ungracefully on the side to reach his height. "You've got to stop doing that."

"Sorry Isaac," she says sarcastically, looking down with a sly smile. Her dark brown hair barely visible in the low light, unlike his curly blonde hair, but then, the Lahey twins had never really looked the similar. Nadia was lucky enough to look more like their mother, whereas Issac, and their older brother Cameron, resembled their father more. Despite not being identical, they were as thick as thieves, especially after Cameron died a couple years ago.

"What are you doing here?" He asked her sternly. "You're not even working here until tomorrow."

"I just thought you might want a late night snack," she smiled as she held a bag full of doughnuts up with the hand that wasn't holding the flashlight. "But if you don't want it..." She starts to turn away and jump down.

"NO!" Isaac screams as he grabs her arm, taking the bag from her hand. He smiles a thank you as he bites into a chocolate covered doughnut from the bag.

"You're welcome." She smiles back. "Anyway, I better go, Dad will be waiting." Her smile turned into a sad one, Issac's into a sympathetic one, knowing what their father would do if Nadia was late home. "Be careful ok?" She asks as she jumps down with some trouble, her short height becoming yet another problem.

"Me?" He asks, confused. "You're the one that has to walk home alone in the dark."

"Yeah, I know. But I have a bad feeling about tonight," she sighs, looking down and wrapping her arms around herself, trying in vain to protect herself from the cold.

Isaac looks down at her small frame with sorrow. They were always trying to look out for each other, not needing any one else as they had each other.

"How about this?" He proposes. "I'll promise to be careful if you do to, and call me when you get home so I know you're safe." She nodded, looking up.

"See you at home," Nadia smiles slightly, backing away slowly.

"Yeah, see you there." He sighs as he starts his work again, neither one of them knowing that from this night forward, nothing would be the same again...

Nadia's POV

The next morning I was woken up to my father banging on my door, yelling about needing to be at the cemetery this morning. I groaned, not wanting to leave the warm comfort of my bed, but knowing the consequences would be far worse if I stayed. I rolled out of bed, literally, landing with a thump on the floor. I grabbed some clean clothes from my waredrobe and raced to the bathroom. I do my normal morning routine and get dressed. After running a brush through my hair, I walk out the bathroom to go downstairs to get a quick breakfast. Grabbing an apple, I rush outside to my dad's car where he and Isaac are both waiting.

"So goddam slow Nadia! I woke you up half an hour ago and now we're late! The Sheriff is waiting for us you idiot. I'm blaming you if he says anything." Not a 'hello', or a 'good morning Nadia.' I look down at my apple as I continue to listen to my dad ramble on about how bad I am. Isaac nudges my elbow and gives me a sad smile, knowing that it wasn't my fault we were late. But it was. It's always my fault. Well, that's what my dad says at least. It's what he's always said for the last ten years of my life. I think it's because I look so much like my mom. I have her dark brown hair and brown eyes. I remind him of her too much. I guess he misses her a lot. We all do.

Before I it, we've arrived at Beacon Hills Cemetery. We get out the car and walk over to Sheriff Stilinski and some of his deputies. Dad glares at me, silently telling me that we should've got here before them. As we come to a stop, I notice a grave that had been ransacked nearby. Is that why we're here? Smashed casket pieces lie in and around clumps of dirt. The barely covered corpse was just noticeable in the remains.

"It's Lahey. Isaac Lahey."

I snap out of it as I hear my twin speak for the first time today. I really have a problem with concentrating. I get in trouble at school a lot for it. Although, i'd never tell my dad that. He'd kill me for being such a daydreamer. I notice the Sheriff looking expectantly at me.

"Oh erm, Nadia Lahey," I mumble, fiddiling with my apple that i'm still holding.

"Nadia? That's a nice name," he smiles warmly at me, sensing my unnecessary nervousness.

"Thank you. It's Russian. My mother chose it. She said it means hope." I recite sadly. I feel my fathers glare burning into the side of my head. Oh no, i've said someting wrong. I begin pulling at my sleeve.

The Sheriff gives me a small smile again, not noticing my fathers look. "So, do you two work for your father?" He asks both Isaac and I.

I'm about to answer when my dad does it for us.

"When they're not in school. Which is where they need to be in twenty minutes," he says, irriatated.

"I understand, but I've got a missing girl and this is where our K9 unit led us. She's got no clothes and if she's still out here tonight when the temperature really drops..." Sheriff Stilinski replies. I wonder who it is. I'll probably find out at school. Everyone shoud be talking about a naked missing girl.

"Sorry, but I didn't see anything." Said Isaac, me nodding to agree.

"Trust me, if he'd seen a naked girl outside of a computer screen, he'd remember it." My father laughs mockingly, while Isaac stares at the ground. I notice the Sheriff looking at my brothers bruise under his eye. I unconsciously start pulling on my left sleeve, trying to hide a similar bruise.

"Isaac, how did you get that black eye?" He asks.

"School."

"A school fight?"

I catch my father glaring at Isaac, waiting for an answer. I knew this was all a lie. It definately wasn't from school. The Sheriff, however, was watching my father, waiting for his reaction.

"Lacrosse," Isaac mumbles slightly.

"For Beacon Hills?" The Sheriff asks. "My son plays for the team. Well, he's on the team but he doesn't technically play. Not yet anyway."

Oh yeah, Stiles Stilinski. That hyper-active kid has been in my dreams since we were 12. His weird and wacky movements should put anyone off, but for some reason, it makes me like him more. I'm not saying i'm in love with him, because i'm not, but i do really like him. even though he's only spoke to me a couple times since i've known him.

"Okay, one more thing." I hear the Sheriff speak. Crap. I was daydreaming again. And about his son. Embarrasing. "Have you guys had many grave robberies here?"

"A couple, but they just tend to take the jewelry." I speak up.

"What did this one take?" The Sheriff questions.

"Her liver." Isaac sayd grimly. I look over to the open grave I noticed earlier. Inside the opened casket, you could clearly see the ripped fabric of a dres and an old woman's decaying insides. It looked as if the body had been mauled by something...

We finally make it to school, just a couple minutes late. I rush off to homeroom, while Isaac goes off to morning practice, shouting good bye as we part ways. I walk through the door just as the bell rings. _Another successful avoidance of a detention again Nadia_ , I think with a smile. I take my seat and wait for the day to pass.

Later on in the day, as i'm swapping my books over at my locker, someone decides it's a great idea to walk into my left side, making me drop the books.

"Ouch!" I yell. "Watch where the hell you're-" I get ready to scream at this person, but then I look up and realise who it is.

"Ah, I'm so sorry. Are you ok? I'll get you're books. I didn't even see you there I'm sorry!" Stiles rambles in apoligies, bending down to pick up my books.

I can't help but stand there in shock. The Stiles Stilinski is actually talking to me. The first time since school started this year. A shooting pain runs up my arm again as the side of a book Stiles picks up knocks my arm.

"Crap, i'm sorry again... I better go." He says in shock, shoving my books in my right hand and rushing away. I just watch after him in disbelief. Putting the books away and closing the locker door, I grab my arm as it starts to hurt again, shaking my head and trying to not let that moment rule my thoughts for the rest of the day as they normally would.

As I prepare myself for the gruling long walk home, I wait for Isaac by the front gate. Our father didn't let us have our own car to share as it'll 'cost too much money' and the 'freah air should do us some good'. So here I am, waiting for my brother yet again in the freezing cold. I eventually see him walking out of the school, just after Scott McCall, Stiles' best friend. Isaac gives him a strange look as he runs past and over to me, but I just ignore it, eager to go home and get warm. Well, until dad gets home.

"Can we go now? I'm freezing my arse off here!" I complain to my twin.

"Yeah," he breathes out, looking around the parking lot. "Let's go."

"Have you heard who the naked missing girl is yet?" I ask him as we begin to walk home, not having been able to find out myself today.

"Yeah, Lydia Martin. She was in the hospital and she ran away. Everyone's saying she's lost it." Isaac informs me.

"Wow..." I reply. The Queen Bee of the school's gone on a crazy rampage through the woods naked. You don't get to say that everyday, especially in Beacon Hills.


	2. Chapter 2

The walk home was fine but cold and both me and Isaac went staright into our rooms to do our homework. If we didn't do it properly or on time, dad would punish us. The only time it got strange was at dinner. All that could be heard was the clink of cutlery and the occasionaly sip of a drink.

"So, what's your grades kids?" Dad broke the silence with the dredded question.

I exchanged a look with my twin, deciding to answer first.

"It's, uh, s-straight Bs, n-nearly As." I stutter nervously. Dad just looks expaectantly at Isaac for his answer before answering.

"So far it's an A in French and a B minus in Econ." Isaac replies. I grip my fork tightly, knowing that he missed a certain subject out on perpose.

"What about Chemistry?" Oh crap. He noticed to.

"Not sure yet," Isaac mutters quietly. "Mid-terms are in a few days so it could go up."

"What's it at now?"

"The grade? I don't know."

"You just said it could go up."

"I meant like... generally."

I watch the exchange between the two quietly, not wanting to get dad angry. He peerd at Isaac over his thin glasses.

"You're not lying to me, are you?

"No." Isaac replies a little too fast.

"Then what's the grade?"

"I just told you I don't know."  
"He's right," I finally speak up. "I don't know either." If dad figures out we're both lying, we're done for. But I can't let Isaac get in trouble. We made a pack when mom died to look out for each other.

"I wasn't talking to you bitch." Dad replies angrily, his temper clearly rising. I look down at my lap as I notice him twisting his knife around in his hand.

"Do you want to take this conversation downstairs?" He asks us both. We both shake our heads in fear of the basement.

"What's the grade?"

"The semester's only half over."

"Isaac?"

"There's plenty of time-"

 _"Isaac."_

"It's a D." Isaac finally mumbles, looking down in shame.

"It's not his fault!" I speak up again. Both my father and twin glare at me to shut up. But I don't. "It's mine. I kept asking Isaac to hep me with French, which meant he didn't have time to study for Chemistry."

I watch as dad puts the knife down, suprising both me and Isaac.

"All right, I'm not angry. But you know I have to punish you both. I have my responsibility as a parent, So how about we get started with something simple. You both do the dishes and clean the kitchen. Okay?"

We both nod wearily, confused at the light punishment.

"Good. Because I want to see this place spotless," he calmly says as he picks his glass up and hurls it at the floor, causing it to smash all over. "This _entire_ kitchen."

Both Isaac and I flinch as he throws a plate at the cabinets.

"Absolutely..."

Another glass barely misses Isaac as it smashes against the refrigertor.

"Spotless."

Cowering against the wall, Isaac's face drips with blood as a shard of glass had been stuck in his face. I go to move from my spot by a fallen over chair to check his face, when a hand grabs the back of my hair, pulling me upwards.

"Oww!" I sceam, reaching for the monsters hand in my hair.

"That's your fault. Not mine." Dad continues, tightening his grip. Isaac looks between his blood soaked fingers, still holding the shard, to me struggling in our fathers grip. He starts breathing hard, getting angry at our father.

"You could've blinded me. And you're hurting Nadia."

"Shut up. She's fine. Right, Nadia?" I just whimper in response, looking down.

"And anyway, it's just a scratch. It's barely..."

He trails off and goes quiet. I look up at Isaac just in time to see a final drop of blood to seep back into the cut below his eye. He brings his hand to his face, sensing what's happened. The cut on his face is literally gone!

"What... The... Hell..." I mutter, shock and fear visible in my voice. This causes Isaac to look at me in fear. He stands, knocking his chair to the ground as he flees the room, running out of the house.

"Isaac!" My father throws me to the ground, letting me out of his grip, and running after him. I fall with a thud, probably bruising my back. I grip the counter to stand up and try to follow the two men out of the house. I make it just in time to see our dads SUV driving away, noticing Isaacs bike has also gone. I sigh, looking across the street to see Jackson Whittemore watching me. I look down, turning to go back inside and clean up the mess that was just created.

It was almost 3am when Isaac decided to return home. No appearance of our father yet, but I didn't care. I tripped over my bedspread, in an attempt to get of my bed where i've been waiting for the last couple of hours. I ran downstairs to meet Isaac, jumping down from the bottom step.

"Isaac!" I sigh, hugging him in relief. "Thank god you're ok. I was so worried." He returns my hug, wrapping his arms around me tightly.

"I'm fine. You're fine. We're both safe, ok?" His voice was distant, as if he had something to hide.

"Isaac, what's wrong? Where's dad?" I ask, pulling away, even more worried.

"It's nothing. I told you I'm fine. And I don't know where dad is. How about we camp out in my room tonight? Just like when we were little."

"Ok then," I sigh, ignoring his blantent lie.

The next day, we got ready as normal. As we left the house, I noticed dads car and Isaacs bike were both missing. I was about ot say something when Isaac gave me a look as if not to. Let's just say it was a quiet walk to school.

As we got to school, I noticed a silver porche park nearby. Douche-bag Jackson beat us to school, again. It's not like I hate him or anything, we actually used to be friends before puberty hit, it's just that he knows what dad does to us, but still he hasn't told anyone. Not even his parents.

Classes go by suprisingly quickly, and before I know it, lacrosse practice is about to start. I sit on the ice cold bleachers and get out my Econ homework. I see Jackson talking to Matt, another old friend of mine, down on the benches. _Strange_ , I thought, _Jackson doesn't usually talk to anyone outside his friendship group_.

Coach blows his whistle, telling the players to get on the field. For some strange reason, Scott is in goal. He's never in goal, he barely plays. They start practice by doing a attack drill, but Scott runs past the defender and straight into the first player, sending him flying to the ground. Scott then starts sniffing him as he helps him up. _What the heck?_ He lets him go after a brief telling off from coach.

He does this three more times, first to Matt, then a player I think is called Nathan, and then Danny, a gay guy who everyone loves and no one can hate.

Just as it's Jackson's turn to get pumeled by Scott, he makes an excuse that his shoulder hurts, an accident from a couple of months ago. This time it's Issac's turn. _Oh crap_ , I think. I don't want him to get hurt, even though this is a contact sport. I'm about to stand up when the whistle is blown and both boys charge at each other. Both collide brutitally, hitting the floor. They look up at each other, face-to-face.

The rest of the players catch my attention as they look towards the edge of the field. Sheriff Stilinski and two of his duputies walk over from the school.

As Isaac is left to talk to the police, I'm just standing on the bleachers like a muppet. _What the hell is going on lately?_

"Hey, Lahey!"

I hear my name from a couple rows down. I scan the lacrosse players until I see a pair of brown eyes and a pair of hazel eyes stating at me. _Oh God_. It's Scott and Stiles. I don't know what to do but smile and awkwardly wave. Scott smiles as Stiles waves me over. _Oh God_. I manage to somehow get down from the bleachers without tripping and breaking my neck.

As I reach the boys, I try not to let my blush at the thought of being so close to Stiles, possibley having a some what normal conversation...

 _Snap out of it Nadia!_

"Hey, Nadia right?" Stiles greets me. My cheeks burn slightly as my heart beat increases, causing Scott to give me a strange look which I ignore. I have more important things to worry about, like Stiles... I mean Isaac.

"Hey, what's up?" I reply.

"Do you know what's going on with your brother?" Scott asks.

"I have no idea," I say, causing the boys to sigh. "But, it might have something to do with the fact that I haven't seen my dad since last night." Which grabs their attention again.

"Really? How come?" Stiles asks, looking into my eyes. I can feel my heart flutter a little more.

"Well... They had an argument last night about... Something, so Isaac ran out and dad went after him. And that was the last time I saw him." I tried my hardest to not let too much of the truth out, whilst also trying not to lie either.

Both boys nodded. _Phew_ , I thought, _I think I got away with it._ But then Sheriff Stilinski walks over, clearly done with my brother as I seen him being escorted by the two deputies.

"I'm gonna need you to come with me I'm afraid, Nadia." The Sheriff says as he comes to stand at my side.

"Dad, what's going on?" Stiles asks his father curiously.

"Stiles!" The Sheriff scolds his son. "It's a police matter and none of your business. Come on Nadia, I need to ask you come questions at the station." He gently grabs my arm, to escort me to the school entrance, but it was my bad arm, making me hiss in pain. He looks at me, then my arm.

"It's nothing." I lie. It's as if Scott knows this, as he gives me yet another strange look.

"Let me see your arm Nadia." The Sheriff says strenly.

At this point, we had attracted the attention of the entire team as well as the Coach.

"Can we not do it here?" I whisper, not wanting anyone to know my secret. "I'll show you, but not in front of everyone."

"Ok." He replies."Grab your stuff and let's go."

I obey and go to get my stuff, stumbling slightly. As we walk away, I glance back to find everyone looking at me. My eyes search over the small crowd until they reach a set of hazel eyes. He gives me a small smile before I turn back around.

We get to the car to find Isaac and the deputies waiting for us, the Sheriff announces that he has to go question Jackson. _How comes he gets to stay at school?_ I wonder. Not that I'm complaining about missing school, especially as we have next. The deputies allow me to sit next to Isaac as we wait for the Sheriff before they drive us to the station.

"What's going on?" I ask anyone in the car. The responce I get is silence.

 _My father's dead._

That's my first thought as I sit down in my cell. Isaac and I are being held here for 24 hours as we were the last to see him. They found his body in an alleyway, along with his car and Isaac's bike. I'm not sure what to feel, he was my dad but he hurt us badly. I know I should be upset that he's dead but, I'm sort of glad he is. I sigh, putting my head in my hands.

"I'm a horrible person." I whisper, not that anyone could hear me. Looking up, I hear my cell door begin to unlock. Sheriff Stilinski walks into the room, closing the door slightly to give us some privacy.

"Can I see Isaac? Please? I just wanna see if he's ok. He hates small spaces." I say, standing up in a rush, trying to get my words out.

"Slow down Nadia." He says calmly. "I'm afraid you can't see Isaac, not until we let you two go. You're under investigation, as I'm sure you know. That means no interaction with anyone but me. I'm sorry. He's fine though. He actually just asked me the same thing." He chuckles lightly.

"OK." I breathe, sitting back down. "Your deputies have already questioned me, by the way. So you're wasting your time if that's what you're here to do." I didn't mean to be so rude. I was still a little annoyed I couldn't see my own brother.

"I know. I'm not here to question you again. I want to know where you got that bruise there." He states, a worried look in his eye.

I look down at my arm, the purple area clearly visible now I no longer have my jacket on. They took it for evidence, as well as my shoelaces.

"I uh..." I stutter, not sure what to say.

"Don't lie to me Nadia. I know your dad used to hit you. Just tell me the truth. How many times did he hurt you?" He calls my bluff, demanding a true answer.

"Only whenever we did something wrong. Which wasn't a lot." I'm not sure why I'm defending him.

"Nadia," The Sheriff sighs, taking a seat next to me on the small bed. "He's dead. He can't hurt you anymore. You won't be in trouble. Tell me the truth, how long has he been physically abusing you and Isaac?"

I sigh, taking a moment to breathe. "Almost everyday for the last ten years at least." I look down, relieved to finally tell someone, but still scrared I'll get punished even though i know I won't.

"OK, thank you Nadia."

It must have been at least 9:00 p.m. when I heard a noise outside my cell, like a door opening. I sat up from lying down with my feet in the air, bored. Then I hear another noise. _Jeez, can't a girl sit in her cell in peace?_ The thump I heard was followed by silence.

"Oh well." I sigh, lying back down when the fire alarm sounds. I sit up again, confused. Someone better let me out of here now. Suspect or not, I don't want to burn in a fire.

I hear another thump, this time right outside my cell. _What's going on?_

I go to stand by the door as the sound of two people fighting can be heard from the other side.

"Hey, what's going on?" I shout, airing my thoughts.

The sound of bodies being thrown against walls and a skull being cracked as a body falls unconscious, followed by smashing glass makes me back away from the door. Maybe I'm safer inside the cell.

The ratteling of the handle on the other side of the door fills my ears as the door is suddenly thrown open. I look up to see Isaac in the door way. I sigh in relief until I meet his eyes. There're glowing yellow! I back away slowly, slightly scared and very confused.

'Isaac' noticises this and backs away, leaving the door open. He turns and goes to lunge to his right when a ferocious roar stops him, making him drop down and cower against the wall, next to an unconscious man, with his hands over his head. He's scared.

I drop to the floor myself and crawl towards him, just as he removes his arms, his eyes back to normal. I'm vaugily aware of two people talking a little way away, but I'm only focused on calming my twin down.

"Isaac?" I whisper. He looks at me, confusion filling his face. "It's ok, I'm here." I say, in hope of helping him. He quickly reaches for me, making me flinch, and pulling me towards him. I hug him back, knowing he needs the comfort.

"Isaac, we need to go." A unfamilliar voice fills the air from behind me. Isaac lets me go and stands up. I turn to see a dark and handsome man, wearing a leather jacket, standing next to Stiles.

"Who are you? You can't tell him what to do. He's staying here with me." I tell him sternly, putting a hand straight into glass as I stand up, ignoring the sting of pain.

"I'm Derek Hale, and I can tell him what to do I'm his Alpha. Who are you?" 'Derek' asks me rudely.

"I'm his twin sister, Nadia. And I don't care if you're an 'Alpha'," I say, making air-quotation marks. "He's staying here instead of going with some stranger who-"

"Just leave it Nadia," Isaac interups me, shutting me up.

"Stiles deal with her, we haven't got time for this. The Sheriff will be here soon and we need to get Isaac out of here. We're leaving." He waited for Stiles to nod before turning and leaving the room, Isaac right behind him, not even glancing back at me.

I blink, confused at what just happened. Did my own twin brother just abandon me for some stranger? I pick at the glass in my hand, hissing in pain as I do.

"You ok?" Stiles asks me. I'm too upset and confused to get any butterflies as he puts his hand on my arm.

"Yeah, I'm fine." Hissing again as blood grips down my hand, just as the fire alarm suddenly turns off. Stiles just looks at me, about to say something when his dad walks in. He looks between the unconscious man and Stiles and I.

"Uh... he did it." Stiles mumbles, pointing the the man on the floor behind me.

Hey guys, I just wanted to say thank you for all of you that favorited the last chapter and those that decided to follow this story. If I could get some reviews from you guys telling what you think of this story, that would be great. xxExx


	3. Chapter 3

"AHHH!"

"Sorry, sorry. But I'm nearly done." Nurse McCall reasures me, pulling another piece of glass out of my hand. After Stiles explained what happened to his dad, completely lying to him, the Sheriff took me to the hospital and left me in the capable hands of Nurse McCall, without telling me anything.

"Last one," She says, pulling a final, tiny shard out of my hand. I hiss as it comes out, my hand starting to sting slightly. "There, all done." She began to clean the wound off, wrapping a bandage around it.

"So, where to now? Back to the station?" She asks with mild curiousity. And that's when I break down in tears. I put my head in my hands and sob.

"Hey, hey. What's wrong?" Nurse McCall asks in a worry, sitting next to me on the small hospital bed. I begin to sob uncontrollabally. She just holds my close, like my mom used to, until I calm down a little.

"It's just... I have no where to go. I can't go back to that hellhole on my own, I don't want to spend the night in a cell, I have no idea where my brother is and I think I'm going crazy." I blurt out all in one breath.

"Ok, ok. Slow down." She says calmly. "I can't do anything about your brother, but I can sort out somewhere for you to stay." She pauses, thinking. "How about I ask the Sheriff if you could stay at my house? I have a spare room."

I take a moment to think about this. How come she's willing to let a strange girl, whose father has just been killed and brother is now a fugitive, into her house? But if she's the only option I've got, and she seems nice enough, why not?

"I'd like that, Nurse McCall." I say, smiling at her.

"Hey, call me Melissa. I'll call the Sheriff, and hopefully, you'll be coming home with me tonight." She says also smiling. She gets up and takes her phone out as she leaves the room.

I take a moment to breathe and think. Today's been a tough day. My dad's dead, I'm now an orphan, my only relative that I have left has left me alone, I'm moving into a strangers house and I think I'm going crazy. Although, I'm sure I saw Isaac's eyes glow. Or my mind might have been playing tricks on me.

At this point, Melissa walks back in the room.

"All sorted. You're coming home with me tonight. We can get your stuff before school tomorrow." She says with a smile.

"Ok, sounds good." I say, standing up, preparing to go to a new home.

It's gone mid-night by the time we get to my new home, and I am exhausted. Physically and mentally. Melissa tells me we have to be quiet as Scott is probably sleeping. She shows me downstairs quickly before taking me to the bathroom and my new room, before giving my some toiletries and a pair of her pajamas to use for the night, before leaving me to it. I change quickly and use the bathroom, before slipping into my new bed and falling asleep.

I wake up in the morning, confused. I had never slept in a different room before so I freaked out. I sat up in the bed, wondering where the hell I was. Then it all came flooding back to me. Lacrosse, Stiles, holding cells, glowing eyes, Derek Hale, and Melissa McCall.

Once I had remebered everything, I went to the bathroom. When I came out, I walked straight into something hard.

"Ow." I stumbled back.

"AHH!" It screams in surprise. Wait. What? I look up, seeing a pair of brown eyes from yesterday, before looking down to see a _very_ shirtless chest. Not that I'm complainig though.

"Oh. Hey, Scott." I say after looking back up to avoid blushing even more, before walking past him to go downstairs. He follows me, still confused, feet padding on the hard wood floor.

"Nadia, I don't mean to be rude but, what are you doing here?" He asks as I walk into the kitchen, his mom showing me where it was last night.

"She's staying with us for a bit Scott." Melissa's voice floats in to the room behind us, scaring me slightly. "Now hurry up. We need to go to her house quickly to pick up a few things and then I'll drop you both off at school." After hearing this, Scott races upstairs to get ready.

I look around the kitchen in confusion, not sure where anything is. Melissa notices this, and goes over to a toaster, tucked away in the corner. After giving me some toast, she makes herself a coffee, just as Scott charges down the stairs. Soon after, we pile into Melissa's car, heading off to my house.

As soon as I see the police tape, all the memories from two days ago come flooding back. I get out the car after Scott and Melissa. I walk up to the front door, which has been left open slightly, and go through. I pause.

"I can't do this," I say out loud.

"Yes you can. I'm right here." Melissa reassures me. I nod, going to walk through the kitchen.

 _"Good. Because I want to see this place spotless," he calmly says as he picks his glass up and hurls it at the floor, causing it to smash all over. "This entire kitchen."_

 _Both Isaac and I flinch as he throws a plate at the cabinets._

 _"Absolutely..."_

 _Another glass barely misses Isaac as it smashes against the refrigertor._

 _"Spotless."_

I find it hard to breathe as images fill my head.

 _Cowering against the wall at this point, Isaac's face drips with blood as a shard of glass had gotten stuck in his face. I go to move from my spot by a fallen over chair to check his face, when a hand grabs the back of my hair, pulling me upwards._

 _"Oww!" I sceam, reaching for the monsters hand in my hair._

 _"That's your fault. Not mine." Dad continues, tightening his grip. Isaac looks between his blood soaked fingers, still holding the shard, to me, struggling in our fathers grip._

"NADIA!" I hear my name as my body shakes, from tears, lack of oxygen and someone grabbing me.

"Nadia, it's ok. It's over!" Someone reassures me, holding me close on the floor from where I had fell. I grab onto them, knowing they won't hurt me. Unlike _Him._

I soon calm down, realising that it was Melissa, with Scott watching me from a little way away.

"It's ok. it's ok. Sshh. You were having a panic attack. Everythings ok. No one's going to hurt you." I take deep breathes, now being able to do so.

"You ok, Nadia?" Scott asks with a worried tone in his voice. I nod, pulling out of Melissa's grip to stand, going upstairs to pack my things and change.

As I walk back downstairs, I notice the basement door open. I gulp, feeling the same as I had a few minutes ago.

 _"Please, Dad no!" I scream, trying to get out of his grip. My efforts were in vain as he successfully drags me down to the empty and dirty cooler in the basement. "I'm sorry! I'm sorry! I promise I won't do it again."_

 _He throws me to the floor, ignoring my pleas. I fall awkwardly on my arm, knowing there will be a bruise there tomorrow. He snatches my left arm, pulling me to stand up. Grabbing my waist with both hands, he picks me up and throws me into the cooler that he had just opened. I feel bruises forming all over my torso, my head hitting the inside of the box._

 _"You said that last time. You need to learn. You'll stay in here until Isaac returns. Maybe that will teach you not to be late home." The monster, known as my father, says as he closes the lid and locks it from the outside._

 _"No please no!" I scream again, banging and scratching from inside the box._

I jump out of my trance as a warm hand is placed on my arm. I look up to see Scott staring at me sadly. I wipe away the tears that have fallen, uncurling myself from the fetal position I was in. Picking up my bag, I stand, walking out of the horrid place I used to live in, with Scott.

A few hours later, trying to forget this morning, I stand in the crowd of my gym class, watching Scott and Allison climb the rock climb. Allison was the new girl at the begining of the school year, who quickly became Lydia's bestfriend and Scott's girlfriend. They broke up for a little bit, but judging by their flirting while climbing the rocks, they're probably back together.

I stand by Erica, a girl with messy blonde hair and epilepsy. Besides Isaac, she's my only friend, even though we hardly speak outside of school. She's only in a few of my classes, but that doesn't matter. I cross my arms and watch Stiles, as he tries to avoid my glare. He still hasn't told me what happened last night. In fact, he's been avoiding me all day.

Scott falling from the rock climb suddenly diverts my attention. I breathe a sigh of relief as his safety harness saves him from cracking his head open, only a little bit from the ground. Everybody laughs as he drops again to the mat.

"McCall, I don't know why, but your pain gives me a special kind of joy." Coach says to him, before straightening up. "All right, next two. Stilinski. Erica. Let's go."

Uh oh. I share a glance with Erica as she walks over to the wall. I follow, standing near the front of the crowd to watch her. Stiles climbs the wall with ease, but I'm focused on Erica, who is only a few feet up the wall. Mainly because she's my friend and I worry about her, but also because I'm still mad at Stiles.

She stays pinned to the wall, not moving as Stiles lands back on the mat.

"Erica? You okay? Dizzy? Vertigo?" The Coach asks in confusion. Next to him, Lydia sighs audibly.

"Vertigo's a dysfunction of the vestibular system of the inner ear. She's just freaking out." Lydia shows her hidden brain every once in a while. Normally by accident but sometimes to make fun of somebody.

"Erica!" Coach calls.

"I'm fine." She whimpers back, shaking.

I can't do this. I can't watch her panic like I did this morning.

"Coach, she's epileptic remember. You need to get her down." I tell him as I walk over. If she has a fit up there, she'll fall and hurt herself.

"She is? Why the hell doesn't anyone tell me these things? Erica, you're good. Puch off. I'll ease you down." He all but yells, not helping that much. Suprisingly, note sarcasm, it doesn't work. I step forward and try a gentler approach.

"Erica, it's ok. Coach has you. Just push off the wall."

Closing her eyes, she finally pushes off. Coach manages to ease her down, feet hitting the mat. After unclipping herself, she turns to face everybody as I walk over and put my hand on her arm. Everyone strares, pity in their eyes, the same look I got this morning.

"That's it, Erica. Shake it off" Coach says, this time a little gentler. A few people snicker as she walks back into the crowd. Passing Scott, he gives her a empathetic smile.

Back in the changing room, I notice Erica was missing. Panicking, I feel the need to check the gym again. Running there, I faintly hear people following me. I make it there just in time to see Scott holding Erica, looking like she just fell from the wall. Her body starts convulsing as he lowers her to the mat. Running even faster, I push Stiles out of the way as he was the first one to Scott's aid.

"On her side. Put her on her side." I say in a hurry. Scott does as I say, with me holding her head in my lap, stroking her hair in an effort to calm her.

"How did you know?" Allison asks Scott, glancing at me slightly. Erica squeezes my hand as she convulses again.

"I felt it." Scott reply. I look up at them in confusion, before returning my focus to Erica in my arms.

The next day, I go to classes as normal, noticing that Erica was absent from all her classes. Not that I blame her, she usually misses the next day of school after she has a seziure. I walk into the canteen and grab a tray for my lunch. I spot an empty table and turn to Isaac, then I remember. He left me. He ditched his own sister to go off with a stranger. I sigh, walking over to the table anyway when a hand grabs my arm gently. I turn, seeing it was Scott.

"Hey, Nadia. Wanna come sit with me today?" He asks, speaking to me for the first time today, with thoses big puppy dog eyes. No one can resist those eyes.

"Ok." I say, giving in to the eyes. I sit down opposite him hesitantly, noticing his partner in crime was missing but didn't say anything. "If your mom put you up to this, forget it. I don't need a babysitter." I get in before he can say anything. Ever since yesterday morning, Melissa has been extra protective of me. For example, all of last night, she didn't leave me on my own.

"No, it's not that," He says smiling. "I wanna be friends, I never got the chance to before, but with you under the same roof as me, now I can."

I raise my eyebrows at him. The way he said it was fine, but the way he worded it sounded like he was a creepy stalker. I open my mouth to say something, when a huge lump sits it's self down next to me.

"Got 'em. I'll pick you up tonight after work and we'll meet at the rink. Cool?" Stiles says, waving a set of keys in Scott's face. He looks towards me and smiles, making my heart flutter, even though I'm still mad at him. "So what do you say Nadia? You in too?"

"Uh... What you talking about?" I stutter slightly. Stiles freezes, looking back at Scott.

"You haven't told her yet?" He asks. "Yo, buddy. You listening? What you looking at?" He turns, looking to where Scotts attention was. I turn as well, looking behind me to see...

Long legs walk through the entrance way, everyone's gaze on their owner. Short black skirt, white shirt teasing at a midriff, and a black leather jacket with shiny, curly blonde hair. The person that has everyone in shock walks up to a freshman table, showing off their cleavage and grabbing a shiny red apple. Taking a bite with blood red lips, they smirk and begin to walk out of the cafeteria.

Hands slamming down on the table brings me back to focus. I turn to see Lydia with a pissed off look on her face.

"What. The holy hell. Is that?" She demands slowly.

"That's Erica." Scott replies, standing up and following said person, with Stiles running after him. Confused at what just happened, I follow too, leaving an annoyed Lydia alone.

I run outside in time to see Erica smirking at Scott and Stiles, sitting in the passenger seat of a black Camaro. The driver turns to give the boys and I a slight smile, before flooring it out of the lot.

Anger boils inside of me. He's taken her too. First Isaac, now Erica.

Derek Hale.

I glance at the time again, for about the third time in the last five minutes, I've been counting. After the Erica incident, Scott and Stiles told me that I had to go to Allison's tonight. Apparently, they were planning a surprise for us all later on. So here I was, sitting on Allison's bed while she and Lydia looked through her wardrobe and chatted. I sat there awkwardly, not having talked to either girl before. I check the time again, anxiously waiting until I find out what this big 'surprise' is so I can go home. I not exactly anti-social, it's just I've never done anything without Isaac before. It's always been him and me, no one else.

Lydia goes to sit in a chair in the corner of the room as Allison grabs her coat, when her father knocks and walks in.

"Headed out?" He asks.

"Studying." Allison replies. He smiles at Lydia and I, before pulling Allison closer to the door, talking to her quietly. I turn to Lydia, giving them some privacy, but she's on her phone with her headphones in. She poses, taking a picture, before kissing it and smiling happily.

"What about her?" I hear whisper.

"She's fine. She doesn't know anything either." Allison replies, quietly.

I stay quiet, looking down at my lap. Allison and her father know something, probably the same thing as Stiles and most likely Scott. Those two do tell each other everything.

I take a deep breath as we leave, knowing almost everyone I now know is not telling me something. Something possibly to do with where Isaac is.

Stiles picks us up sortly after, with Scott in tow. We arrive at the local ice rink. Stiles probably got the keys from Boyd, seeing as his family owns it. I trail behind the small group, feeling like a fifth wheeler. Stiles swings open the door, pulling out the keys from the lock. He hits the lights as the rest of us walk in. Allison smiles at Lydia, but gets a shrug in response. Allison pulls Scott away to puts their skates on while Stiles, Lydia and I sit on the benches to put ours on.

Noticing Lydia start to shiver, Stiles looks in his bag and hands a orange scarf to her with a smile. Poor Stiles. He's had a crush on Lydia longer than I've had a crush on him. Although, he's not as subtle as me about his crush. Sadly, she's just as oblivious about him as he is about me.

"I'm wearing blue. Orange and blue? Not a good combination." Lydia scoffs at him.

"It's the colors of the Mets." He says, crushed. I smile sympathetically at him. He looks at me, offering the scarf as I notice I am also shaking. I take it, smiling gratefully at him, my heart beating a little faster as his hand brushes mine. Lydia raises her eyebrows at me as I put it on, blushing slightly.

He digs in his bag again and hands her a Reese's peanut butter cup, which she takes. I don't get offered one this time, my heart sinking a little.

"Okay, orange and blue. Maybe not the best. But sometimes other things you wouldn't think would be a good combination actually end up working. Even turning out to be kind of a perfect combination. Like two people. Together. Who you never thought would be together. Ever." He rants on. This is what I mean. He's not so quiet about his crush.

"I can see it." Lydia mutters, staring off into space.

"You can?" Stiles and I ask, both stunned. Him in disbelief, me in saddness.

"Yeah. They're cute together." She nods at Scott and Allison, laughing together.

"Oh. Them."

"Cute."

"Adorable." Stiles says through gritted teeth.

Lydia gets up, leaving us to go over to the rink. I just sit there in silence. A hand appears in front of my face. I look up to see Stiles giving me a forced smile.

"Wanna skate?" He asks.

"Only if you promise to tell me what happened the other night at the station." I demand, crossing my arms. He sighs, before nodding. I take his hand to stand up, before dropping it, my hand tingeling from his touch. We get to the rink and begin to skate around the edge. Lydia skates past us, before spinning on the spot. She's always been good at skating, ever since we were little.

"So, at the station-" I'm interupted by Lydia skating past again, stopping in front on Stiles.

"Well, Come on." She hold out her hand to him, before pulling him past Allison to skate across the ice. Yet again, I was ignored. I wipe away the lone tear that had managed to escape. I skate around the edge, not feeling up to doing any tricks. When my mom was still alive, she used to take me here every week in the winter. Then she died and dad refused to take me. He said it was a waste of time and money. Anger fill me up at the thought of him. In a way to get my anger out, I begin to skate like I used to, a small way to spite my deceased father.

Doing spins and tricks, I catch the attention of Stiles, who had left Lydia to herself. I stop mid-spin, stumbling slightly, red tinging my cheecks.

"That was amazing! I never knew you could skate." He says as he glides over to me. I smile, looking down.

"Well, I used to when I was little. But then My mom died and I stopped." I say sadly.

"Oh yeah. Sorry I forgot-" The sound of Lydia screaming stops him from continuing. We skate over to her, finding her shrieking at a pile of purple flowers on the ice. Stiles holds her to calm her down, while I quickly grab a flower and put it in my pocket. Allison and Scott race in to see the scene, all the while, Lydia is still shrieking.

The next day, it was as if everything that happened last night was forgotten. I tried asking Scott in the morning but he just brushed it off. I decided the next day at lunch to not sit with them. Wanting to find out more about what happened on my own. Looking up the flower last night, I found out that the flower was called Wolfsbane. It's a poisonous plant, used to kill predator animals in most of the world. It's also mentioned a lot in werewolf mythology, which is completely stupid as werewolves don't exist. When I reached this point last night, I turned the computer off. As I sit eating my lunch, a shadow crosses my tray. Looking up, I see Erica.

"Hey, Nadia." She says smirking, sitting down opposite me.

"Hey, I like your new look." I say smiling. "You seem more confident."

"I am," She smiles back. "And it's all thanks to a new friend I made. I want you to meet him after school."

"Urm... I'm not sure."

"Oh come on Nads. Isaac will be there." She smirks at me, giving me the one thing I need right now. My twin.

"Are you serious? Ok then, where?" I ask in a hurry. Isaac hasn't contacted me in days.

"I knew that would make you agree." She giggles. "My friend will pick you up and take you to Isaac."

"What about you?" I ask. "I'm not meeting a stranger on my own."

"I have something to deal with but I'll meet you afterwards." She says as she stands. "See ya later." She walks off, catching the gaze of everyone in the room again. Everyone but Scott and Stiles, who are looking right at me.

The day goes agonisingly slow. I try to ignore Scott and Stiles as much as possible but all of my classes are with them. Luckily, I don't sit anywhere near them. As the final bell rings, I run out the front door, to see a familiar black Camaro waiting for me. I approach it slowly, unsure of what Derek Hale would want from me. He must be the so called 'friend' Erica was talking about.

"Hello again, Nadia." He gives me a smile as he leans against his car.

"What do you want?" I ask sternly. I have a right to. He stole my brother and my only friend.

"Calm down. I'm not gonna hurt you. I thought you might want to see Isaac." He whispers his name.

"You know where he is?"

"Even better, I'll take you to him. You just need to get in the car." He says, opening the car door. I pause, thinking for a moment. What was it that teachers always say? Don't get into a car with a stranger.

 _But he can take you to Isaac_. A little voice in my head tells me.

I grab the door, going to get in the car when I hear my name being shouted from across the car park.

"Nadia, stop." I see Scott and Stiles calling at me a little way away. I shake my head at them. At least I can get some answers from Derek, more than those two have given me. I close the door behind me, taking a seat and looking straight forward. From the corner of my eye, I see Derek give the two boys a smirk as he drives off to somewhere unknown.

Unknown turns out to be an abandend railway station. I get out of the car and walk towards the big gate. Is this where Isaac is?

"Before you say anything, yes Isaac is in here." Derek says, as if reading my mind. I smile slightly, rushing to catch him up. He walks fast, or maybe it's just my short legs.

I hurry into the abandoned place, eager to see my twin. I see a dark figure over by an empty carriage. It turns around, sensing my presence. I run and jump into his arms, a massive smile on my face.

"God, Isaac. I've missed you so much. What the hell have you been doing?" Anger and joy fight for control in my voice. He hugs me back just as tightly, nearly crushing me.

"I've missed you too Naddy. I'm so sorry I left you. I didn't want to but-"

"Touching reunion, but we have to be somewhere right now." Derek stops Isaac's speech, breaking us apart. "Isaac, wait for us outside. I need to talk to Nadia alone." Isaac pulls away from me and leaves the building. I watch him in confusion.

"Why'd you do that for?" I ask Derek. He walks towards me, forcing me to walk backwards, my back hitting the carriage. His body nearly pressed up against mine, his face so close I could feel his breath on my face, arms either side of my head. My breathing hitches at his close proximity.

"I have a proposition for you." He trails his hand down my arm, making it tingle. "You don't have to take it now, but just listen." I nod, still speechless.

"How would you like to be more beautiful, powerful, have a certain boy finally notice you for who you really are?" I look away. _How did he know?_ He takes my face in his large hands, making me look at him.

"Not a awkward, little girl like you've been told all your life," He stokes down my face slowly, making me bit my lip. "But a beautiful, strong, independent woman." He continues, brushing his thumb over my lip, pulling it out from my teeth. I nod, intoxicated by his strange smell that surrounded me.

"It's a gift. My gift to you." I stare into his deep brown eyes as his hand continues to stroke down my body, now at my collarbone.

"Do you wanna see?" I nod in response. He closes his eyes, reopening them to reveal bright red ones. I gasp in shock, trying to pull away. He grabs my waist, stopping me, his eyes returning to normal.

"What are you? Your eyes... They were like Isaac's but red." I try to move again but he has me in a tight grip.

"Sshh, you're fine. It's part of the gift. I'm a werewolf. Isaac and Erica too. It makes you stronger, more beautiful, powerful." He tries to reassures me.

"I don't believe you. Werewolves don't exist." I push him away again. This time it works.

"How about I show you properly? Will you believe me then?" He asks me carefully.

I nod, not knowing what I had just got myself into.

By the time we reach the ice rink, it's dark outside. Still a little flustered and confused, I refuse to talk to anyone in the car, even Erica when she meets us outside. We sneak into the the arena, me stumbling and nearly giving us away to Scott and Boyd, who was on an ice resurfacer, if it wasn't for Derek who caught ahold of my arm.

"I swear, though. If you want friends, you can do better then Derek." We hear Scott say.

"That hurts, Scott." Derek says, holding my arm gently behind him. "But I'll try not to take it personally."

Isaac and Erica move from behind me and Derek, to on to the ice, flanking Scott as if they were dogs getting ready to fight. Scott just looks at me with pity, a look I am all to familiar with lately. I shrug in responce.

"If you're going to review me, at least take a consensus." Derek continues, almost mockingly. "Erica, how's life been for you since we met?" She looks to me as she answers.

"In a word? Transformative." She opens her mouth, revealing fangs to Scott and I. Scott takes a caustious step back, while I start to breathe heavily, pulling out of Derek's grip.

"Isaac?" Derek asks.

"I'm a little bummed to be a fugitive, and not seeing my twin for a couple days, But other than that? I'm great." He grins widely, something I haven't seen in years.

Scott holds his hands up, being forced to take a step back as Isaac and Erica start to circle him.

"Okay, hold on. This isn't exactly a fair fight." He says defensively.

"Then go home, Scott." Derek smirks.

Unexpectedly, Scott crouches down, clawing hand into the cracking ice. His head snaps up, showing a completely different Scott, causing me to whimper in shock, taking yet another step back. His forehead and nose had doubled in size, his ears pointed, eyes glowing yellow. His sideburns had grown longer as well as him now having fangs.

"I mean't fair for them." Baring his fangs, he roars and goes into the attack.

Isaac is slammed down onto the ice as he slides across it. He launches himself to his feet, snarling through his fangs. I watch from slightly behind Derek, not wanting to get hurt. _Do I really want this? Do I really want to become a monster just to be more powerful, or beautiful?_

"Don't you get it? He's not doing this for you. He's just adding to his own power. It's all about him." Scott tries in vain to convince them. An injured Erica and Isaac glance at each other, not as confident as before.

"You feel like he's giving you some kind of gift, when really all he's really done is turn you into a bunch of guard dogs." He tries again.

"It's true. It is about power" My head whips to Derek as he walks over to Scott, eyes glowing red, fangs sharp and pointed, claws sprouting from his finger tips. Scott tries to scramble in retreat, but Derek grabs him by his jacket. They snap and snarl at each other, with Derek ultimately winning, slashing him with his claws before throwing him to the ground. Bits of ice fly up around him. Scott is down and defeated. Derek looks at him with pity and walks away slowly.

I walk over to Scott, with Boyd beating me to it.

"You don't want it. You don't want to be like them." He tries one last time.

"You're right. I want to be like you." Boyd lifts his shirt to reveal that he's already taken the bite. Scott rests his head on the ice as the other werewolves leave the ice rink, leaving me yet again.

"Nadia?" He catches my attention. "What about you? Please don't take it." He pleads with me.

"Sorry, Scott." I say sadly as I walk away, following my future pack.

Another update because I felt like it. Thank you to jesslynn7 for being the first review. Hope you enjoy this chapter :) xxExx


	4. Chapter 4

"So, if I become a werewolf, I might die from the bite, or the Hunters, the Argents, unless I'm strong enough to survive both?" I ask from my seat on a crate. After leaving the ice rink, the five of us returned to the empty rail station. Derek told me of the consequences of taking the bite, and the rules I would have to follow.

The Hunters want to kill us. The Argents come from a long line of Hunters. Their main focus is to kill us before we can kill them. Derek's an Alpha, which means he's in charge, he's our leader, while Boyd, Erica, Isaac and I would be Beta's, part of his pack. If you leave the pack, you become an Omega, a lone wolf, which is what Scott is. An Omega is the weakest as being in a pack makes you stronger, then a Beta, then an Alpha, the strongest and most powerful.

"Yes, that's correct. But being in a pack would make you stronger anyway. We keep each other safe and protected." Derek replies, walking towards me. Isaac, Erica and Boyd watch from the side. All the way back here, they'd reassured me and Boyd that becoming a werewolf would be the best decision we ever made. That was the little nudge I needed to decide.

"So, do you still want the bite?" Derek asks me, standing inbetween my legs, putting his hands on my thighs, standing close to me again. From the corner of my eye, I can see Erica giving me a jealous glare. I guess Derek did the same to her, making her think he liked her.

I nod at Derek, biting my lip and smiling slightly. He grabs my arm, holding it up to his face. His eyes turn blood red again, fangs appearing as he bites my arm. I scream in pain and whimper, making Isaac rush over to comfort me. Derek lets go of my arm, eyes returning to normal, before walking into the shadows of the building. I craddle my arm close to my chest, the pain worse than I've ever felt before. I look up to see the three Beta's giving me a look of pity, all having been through the same feelings of pain before.

The next day, Derek begins training Isaac and Erica. They're not doing too well. He's throwing them to the ground too easily. Boyd and I sit this one out, with Boyd having only just healed properly, he could get hurt, or hurt someone else. I, however, am still healing. In fact, I think it's gotten worse. My skin is pale white, I'm sweating too much and I feel as if I'm about to pass out. After being thrown to the ground yet again, Erica pulls herself up, smiling at Boyd and I.

"Anyone want to try not being completely predictable?" Derek asks, tired of defeating the Beta's again and again. He spins as Erica goes into attack him again. She jumps and latches herself onto his torso. This makes him stagger back, at the sudden weight he has to hold. Erica takes this as her chance to catch him by surprise.

She kisses him, toungues and all. Derek kisses back for a moment, before breaking her grip and dropping her to the ground. She glances at me, smirking slightly. He wipes his mouth before glaring at Erica.

"That's the last time you do that."

"Why? Because I'm a Beta?" She replies grimly.

"Because I have someone else in mind for you." He turns to me. "Same with you Nadia, once you turn."

Isaac pulls himself to his feet as I look away.

"We done? There's about a hundred bones in my body that could use a few hours to heal." He stretches his arms.

Derek replies by grabbing his arm and breaking yet another bone. I flinch as I can clearly hear the crack fill the room, followed by Isaac's screaming.

"Hundred and one."

I rush to my twins side as he craddles his arm, Derek turning to address us all.

"You think I'm teaching you to fight? I'm teaching you to survive."

"If they want us dead, how come they're not coming after us now? What are they waiting for?" Isaac airs out thoughts.

"I don't know. But they're planning something. And you especially know that's not the only problem..." He looks to the other Beta's. "Whatever killed Isaac and Nadia's father? I think it killed someone else last night. Until I figure out what it is, all of you need to learn everything I know. As fast as I can teach you."

Last night, at the mechanic's garage, a body was crushed under Stiles's jeep. Only, the body also had a scratch mark on hit, which was unusual.

I look back to Isaac's arm, which had already began to heal.

Despite missing school that day, we still went to the Lacrosse game. Boyd, Erica and I sat in the crowd of the bleachers, attempting to blend in. With Isaac still being a fugitive, he had to stay away. I borrowed a few of Erica's new clothes, Derek forbidding me to return home to change. Wearing tight leather pants, a black tank top that showed off some cleavage, and black boots, I felt badass. The black leather jacket I wore did little to keep me warm, but hid the bandage of my wound, which still hadn't healed. I was beginning to get worried, as I should have my new powers by now. Still pale and sweaty, I was unsure of how much longer I would have before I passed out, I continued to watch the game, shaking from the cold.

"Go Scott!" Erica suddenly cheered. Unlike me, she looked incrediably hot, not a care in the world. She cheered again, catching the attention of a jealous Allison. Scott scored into the opposing goal, making everyone around me cheer even louder, giving me a headache.

"You! Can you play Lacrosse?" Coach shouts at Boyd, desperate to get another player on the field. A massive 'player' from the other team taking out everyone from ours out.

Boyd looks up, standing up and taking his coat off to reveal an extremely muscular body under a thin T-shirt.

"Derek won't like this." Erica warns him.

"Yeah... But I will." He replies, moving to go down the bleachers. Erica sighs beside me, taking me arm in her hand.

"Come on, let's go. Stilinski's gone missing." She ushers me off the bleachers and towards the school. Passing through the car park, I see a sniffiling Lydia sitting in her car. But Erica doesn't let me stop, still dragging me to the school. She takes me towards the Principal's office, sniffing the air slightly. The door is open slightly, showing a frantic Stiles looking through the draws.

"Book. book, no book." He mutters to himself, taking his phone out of his pocket and typing a message. He turns and jumps from shock, seeing a smirking Erica and pale me in the door way.

"Hey, Stiles." She says, grabbing his arm and dragging him out of the room. I follow behind, unsure of what is happening right now.

"W-where are you taking me?" He says, fighting in her grip.

"To Derek of course." She replies. He looks back at me for answers, only to see me stumbling behind them, confused as well.

We arrive at the pool, Erica shoving Stiles inside. Derek is there waiting fo us, bouncing a basketball. I take a seat on the bleachers and breathe heavily, unable to stand much longer.

"Stiles. What did you see at the mechanic's garage?" Derek asks menasingly.

"Several alarming EPA violations that I'm seriously considering reporting." He replies sarcastically. Derek punctures the ball with his sharpened claws, making it hiss and deflat. He throws it to the floor at Stiles's feet.

"Let's try this again." We wait for Stiles to explain.

"All right, the thing was pretty slick looking. Skin was dark, kind of patterned. I think I actually saw scales. Is that enough? Because I have someone I really need to talk to." He looks towards me slightly, as if I could help him. Derek just continues to glare at him. Unaware of what's behind him, Stiles continued to ramble on as something crawled into view.

"Okay, um... Eyes. It's eyes are yellowish. Slitted. It has a lot of teeth." He described the exact creature that was behind him, making Derek, Erica and I become alarmed.

"Oh, and it has a tail. Okay, we good?" He finally notices our alarmd expressions. "What? Have you seen it? You've got this look like you know exactly what I'm talking about."

He looks behind him, to see what has our attention. It leaps off the wall. I stand, running to Stiles side as Erica runs to Derek, trying to protect him. But the creature is too fast, whipping and shoving her across the room. She hits her head on the wall, causing her to become unconscious. Derek grabs mine and Stiles's arms, moving us out of the way as the creature's claws slice through the air.

"Run!" Derek yells. He pushes us both towards the exit door. He turns as a clawed foot hits his chest. He flies past Stiles and I, falling to the tiled floor. He throws himself back to his feet, eyes glowing red in anger.

"Get behind me" He orders, making Stiles nod and pulls me towards him, retreating backwards. As he does this, I notice a slash on the back of Derek's neck.

"Derek, Your neck... There's a scratch." He turns to us, his legs giving out as his hand goes to the nape of his neck. He falls, slowly becoming paralysed.

"Scott...Get Scott." He gets out, stunned.

Instead, Stiles grabs his arm, me following suit as I grab his other, trying in vain to drag him to the exist a few feet away. But in my weakened state, I don't help much.

"Where is it? Do you see it?" Stiles asks worried.

"No. Hurry." Derek struggles to stay on his feet as Stiles pulls his phone out.

"Stiles... What are you doing... Stiles!" Losing his strength Derek falls, making Stiles and I lose our balance. Derek falls, making Stiles drop his phone to catch him. But he falls out of our grasp as I collapse, not having any more strength, Derek tumbling backwards into the pool. Stiles jump into the pool without hesitating. The creatures glides towards me, making me crawl away. It's tail hits the side of my head as it turns, making me hit the tiled flooring, my vision going black.

Here's another chapter guys. Thank you to jesslyn7 again for reviewing and corruptedwriter as well. And to all the peole who have favourited and followed the story. :) xxExx


	5. Chapter 5

I awake a few hours later, my head killing me and my body hurting all over. Despite the pain, I felt different, a little stronger, more powerful.

"Ow!" I moan, holding my head as I sit up. A figure rushes over to me, holding a glass of water to my mouth. I drink greedily, my mouth parched.

"There you go Naddy, drink up." They say. Only one person calls me Naddy. I look up to see Isaac giving me a worried look. I smile at him gratefully, squeezing his hand.

"You missed a lot." He smiles at me for the first time. "There was this giant lizard and-"

"It wasn't a lizard. It was a Kanima." Derek struts over, arms crossed, his usual scowl on his face.

"A what?" I ask, blinking in confusion.

"A Kanima, a shapeshifter. Sometimes the shape you take, reflects the person you are inside."

"Oh. Never heard of it. So, do you know who it is?"

"I have my suspision. Erica's bringing one right now, actually." He turns as the big gate opens, revealing a struggling Jackson being dragged by Erica. She chucks him to the floor, before being dragged to his feet by Isaac. I stand from my makeshift bed of crates.

"What happened to you on the night of the full moon?" Derek asks.

"What? Nothing. Nothing happened." Jackson replies, shaking.

"You're lying." He slips a pair of black gloves on.

"Woah, wait a second. I can prove it. I taped myself."

"You taped yourself?" Isaac asks, a disgust look on his face.

"Eww." I scrunch up my face.

"Yes. It was the full moon. And maybe while you were curled up in a corner having an existential crisis about turning into a monster, I was preparing for the so-called "gift" your big, bad Alpha promised me. And what did I get? Nothing. You want proof? Let me get the video."

"I've got a better idea." Derek replies. He holds up a shard of mirored glass from the school pool.

"What is that?" Jackson asks nervously. Derek tilts the glass, allowing a clear liquid to slide down it.

"You know, Jackson, you've always been kind of a snake."

Isaac pins Jacksons arms behind him as Erica grabs his head, forcing his mouth open.

"And everyone knows a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom." He lets a drop of clear venom slide down the glass and into Jackson's mouth. Erica snaps his mouth closed, watching as he struggles against Isaac. They eventually let him go, retreating to Derek's side.

"Where'd you get the venom?" I ask, coming to stand inbetween Isaac and Derek.

"From a piece of glass from the pool. You were still unconscious then. It kept me and Stiles in there for hours, until Scott finally came." He says, gritting is teeth. Jackson blinks at us, before swaying and falling to the floor, his knees giving way. He stiffens, paralysed from the neck down. He stares at us with wide, terrified eyes.

"You're still a snake Jackson. Just not the one we're looking for." Derek mutters disappointedly, walking away. Isaac takes his place, kneeling next to Jackson.

"But you're going to do one more thing for us. Actually... for me." He smirks. As he begins to tell him his favour, I walk towards my 'bed' again. An empty glass bottle hits my foot. I glare at it, focusing on the glass smashing in my mind. Suddenly it does, making me jump back in shock. I look around, seeing if anyone heard it. No one did. I scurry off to the crates, trying to forget what happened.

The next day in class, Stiles crashes through the door, running to grab a seat next to Scott.

"I just talked to my Dad who just talked to Jackson and I've got bad news. Terrible, horrible, very bad news." I hear him say, not needing any wolf powers to listen from the back of the class.

"I think I already know." Scott mutters, nodding to where I sat, or more likely, my partner.

Isaac gives them a small, sinister smile, while I just wave, happy to have my brother back.

We have to wait until Chemistry to see the two again. Walking to class with Erica, we walk through the door way, catching everyone but Lydia's attention. Scott and Stiles seem to panic, dragging their chairs to sit either side of Lydia. She gives them a curious look, while Allison gives them a questioning one from nearby. Scott shakes his head at her in responce as we walk by, Erica sitting in the row behind me and Isaac. Mr. Harris shuts the door and begins to address the class.

"Einstein once said "Two things are infinite: the universe and human stupidity. And I'm not sure about the universe." I myself have encountered infinite stupidity.." He says as he pauses by Stiles's desk."So to combat the plague of ignorance in my class, you're going to combine efforts through a round of group experiments. Let's see if two heads are indeed better than one. Or in Mr. Stilinski's case, less than one. Erica, take the first station. You'll start with.."

Almost every male hand, including a few female ones, goes up. Scott, Stiles and Isaac are the only males who don't.

"I didn't ask for volunteers. Put your hormonal little hands down." He shouts to the class. The hands start to drift down disappointedly. Harris points to Scott.

"Start with Mr. McCall." I turn to see Erica smiling at Allison smugly.

"All right. Next two... Mr. Stilinski, pair up with Miss. Lahey." I hear my name, looking up at my partner. Once everyone get's a pair, Stiles come to sit next to me with a hump.

"I don't know what you're doing but you can stay away from Lydia." Is the first thing he says to me. I roll my eyes, turning to start the experiment. "Why would you want to be one of them anyway? Derek's just using you ya'know"

"You don't think I know that." I huff. "I wanted the bite so for once in my life I would be noticed. I've always been ignored, always hiding in the shadows, always being told I was worthless. I mean seriously, it took the guy I like four years to finally have a conversation with me. Even then, it was only because I was hurt."

"Are you serious? Becoming a werewolf isn't how to get a guy! The only reason Erica is getting all this attention is because she's basically throwing herself at people." He points to her, with her hand on Scott's thigh as they talk.

"I'm not gonna throw myself at people, Stiles! Anyway, I think I'm a defect or something. The stupid bite hasn't healed yet." I show him my still bandaged arm, blood visible through it. He takes it gently, carefully not to hurt me, a confused look on his face. My heart beats a little faster like it always does around him, making Isaac turn around from in front of me. I just stare at him pointedly, causing his to turn around again smirking.

"This should have healed by now, or you should be dead. Unless you're like Lydia." He mutters the last part quietly.

"Well it hasn't. I don't know what's wrong with me." I say taking my arm back. "Wait. What do you mean Lydia?"

"I mean she was bit but didn't heal like she should have, like you. She went on that run in the woods, but didn't turn into a... you know." He explains to me. "You didn't know? Derek didn't tell you?"

"No, he didn't." I say sadly, having been lied to again.

"Swicth." Harris rings a bell from his desk.

I stand up, taking the empty space next to Erica.

"Why didn't you tell me? You never told me Lydia was bit. You never said she was like me!" I say angrily as I sit down.

"Calm down Nads. It's just Derek's plan. We find out if she's the Kanima. We didn't want to tell you because we knew you'd freak." She smirks at me.

"And if she is?" I ask moodily. Erica put down the equipment she was holding, leaning in to whisper in my ear.

"We kill her." She chuckles, pulling away.

"And switch." Harris slams his palm on the bell. Everyone swaps again. This time: Allison and Erica. Stiles and Scott. Lydia and Isaac.

I sit next to Greenburg, the school perv, moodily.

"Hey, Natty. I like your new clothes." He says, looking me up and down, spending a little too long at my chest. I turn, smiling sweetly at him.

"First off, it's Nadia," I say nicely as I put my hand on his arm. "Secondly, look down my top again and I'll punch you in the face. Okay?" Shoving him away, wanting to burn him with the bunsen burner. Suddenly, his hand turns red as the flame grows closes to his hand.

"AHH!" He screams. I look at him shocked. _I didn't do that did I?_

"Quiet Greenburg! Time. If you catalyzed the reaction correctly you should now be looking at a crystal." Turning back to the experiment, trying to forget what just happened, I look at the grey gloop on in the beaker. Definately not a crystal.

"Now, the part of this last experiment I'm sure you'll all enjoy. You can eat it." Harris continues. I see Lydia raise a perfectly formed crystal to her mouth. Scott suddenly stands, knocking his chair over.

"Lydia..."

"What?" She replies, annoyed. Everyone turns to look as Scott sits back down.

"Um... Nothing." At this point I realise that there must be something on the crystal. I notice it shining slightly. Kanima venom. She takes a bite, everyone watching closely...

Nothing happens.

Lydia is the Kanima.

It's the end of the day, and I'm frantically trying to find Stiles before it's too late. I spot him, Allison, Jackson and Lydia barrelling down the corridor. I run to catch up, grabbing Stiles's arm to pull him to a hault.

"What?" He asks me. "We haven't got time for this."

"I want to help." I say with confidence.

"You want to help with studying?" Lydia asks me in disbelief. I look to Stiles in confusion. He widens his eyes at me. _Go along with it_.

"Yeah, yeah." I play along, coming up with an idea. "Why don't we go to mine? There's _two_ many people in the _library_." I says trying to give a subtle hint.

"Yeah, sure, great idea let's go." Stiles replies, ushering us down the corridor. "We need to meet someone anyway."

"Wait, no there-"

"Lydia, shut up and walk." Jackson grabs her arm and walks her out.

We get to Stiles's car without Erica or Isaac spotting us. Allison rides shotgun, while Jackson, Lydia and I squeeze into the back. As much as I may not like her, I don't want Lydia to die. I had managed to escape the two Beta's after class, which is how I found Stiles.

We make it to the McCall home soon after, with Lydia asking more questions.

"If we're studying at Scott's house, where is Scott?"

"Meeting us here. I think. I hope." Stiles retaliates.

Allison gives him a look, he shurgs and hurries to the door. While struggling to find the key, I step forward with my own.

"Why are you doing this?" He asks me.

"I told you, I want to help." I open the door, ushering everyone in. I scan outside quickly before closing the door. Stiles pushes past me, locking the the door, flipping the deadbolt and latching the chain. He turns to a suspicious Lydia.

"There's been a few break-ins around the neighborhood." He then goes as far as putting a dining room chair under the door knob. Lydia now looks at him in disbelief.

"And a murder. It was bad."

"You've got to be kidding me." I whisper under my breath, nobody hears me luckily.

"Lydia, follow me. I need to talk to you for a minute." Jackson huffs.

"Seriously, what is going on with everyone?" She mutters under her breath. She follows Jackson up the stairs.

Allison turns to Stiles, a serious look on her face.

"Are you sure we can trust her?" They both look towards me.

"I can hear you ya'know. And you're just gonna have to trust me, because I'm not letting Lydia die, Kanima or not." I cross my arms, giving them a pointed look.

"Right, I'm calling Scott. Stiles, give me your phone." Allison holds her hand out. I roll my eyes, going to check the window by the door.

"What? Why?" Stiles holds his phone close to his chest.

"My parents look at my phone remember! They can't find out." Allison tries again. This time, he hands it over.

"Wait, look. Come see this." Stiles comes to look what I see, standing behind me, his arm going around me to hold the curtain back. His close proximity makes my heart flutter again and my cheeks flush red. Stupid hormones.

"It's me." I hear Allison tell Scott, she pushes out of the way, forcing me into Stiles's chest, making my whole face go red. She grips her crossbow tightly.

"You need to get here now." Looking out the window, she see's four figures. Derek and his pack, here for Lydia.

"Right now."

Stepping away from the window, Allison pulls out her own phone, passing Stiles's back to him.

"What are you doing?" He asks her causiously.

"I think... I think I have to call my Dad."

"But if he finds you here. You and Scott..."

"I know. But what are we supposed to do? They're not here to scare us. They're here to kill Lydia."

They both turn to look at Allison's phone. Not knowing what to do. _That's it_ , I think. _I'm gonna sort this myself_. I take a step towards the door, removing the chair.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" Stiles asks, taking the chair from my hands, putting it back in place.

"I'm gonna talk to them. Try to by some time. Until Scott gets here." I hope to convince them.

"No. That's a stupid idea. They'd hurt you."

"No they wouldn't. I'm part of the pack. Packs stick together."

"You're not part of it anymore, Nadia. The moment you stepped into this house, you became an Omega." Allison tells me sternly. I look down at my feet, feeling ashamed. I was only trying to help.

"I got an idea. Just shoot one of them." Stiles breaks the silence.

"Are you serious?" She asks.

"We told Scott we could protect ourselves. So let's do it. Or at least give it a shot, right?"

She nods bravely. I just stand there in silence. This plan is never going to work.

"They don't think we're going to fight. If one of them gets hit, I guarantee they'll back off. So shoot one of them."

"Which one?" She looks out the window. I follow her movements.

"Derek. Shoot him. Preferably in the head." I chuckle at Stiles comment, agreeing.

"If Scott was able to catch an arrow, Derek definitely can." Allison shoots down his suggestion.

"Fine. Shoot one of the other three."

"You mean two, Stiles." I tell him.

"I mean three."

"No, look." I pull him to the window to see only Derek, Erica and Boyd. Isaac was missing.

"Where the hell's Isaac?" He mutters. Stiles is suddenly thrown backwards, hitting the other side of the room. I turn to see Isaac knocking Allison's crossbow out of her hands, lifting her up and sending her flying. She falls to the hard wood floor with an audible smack.

"Isaac, you don't need to do this." I plea to my brother. He turns to me, completely missing Allison stagger up the stairs.

"You betrayed us Nadia. Why?" Erica walks through from the kitchen. Damn, we forgot that door.

"You want to kill Lydia. That's why." I shakily reply.

"She's upstairs." Isaac nods upwards as Erica climbs the stairs. Turning back, he takes a step towards me.

"I don't wanna hurt you Naddy. But I'll have to if you get in my way." He talks to me as if I was a child.

"It's here... Stiles, It's here!" We hear Allison shout from upstairs.

"Oh look at that. She's already transformed."

"You stay away from her." I glare at my twin.

"No." He takes another step, getting in my personal space. I end up pushing him back, knowing it won't work. But instead, he flies across the room, hitting his head against the wall, falling unconscious.

I gasp, feeling power seeping from my hands. I look at Stiles, who saw the whole thing, mouth wide open.

"P-please don't say a-anything." I manage to get out. He nods, still shocked. At this point, Scott bursts through the kitchen door.

"Are you ok?" He asks us, slightly confused by our shocked state, and an unconscious Isaac. We nod.

"Erica's upstairs with Allison." Stiles hurries to get out. Scott runs upstairs before we can say anything else, eager to safe his girlfriend. Stiles turns to me.

"I won't say anything. But I want to know what you are."

"Same here."

Scott drags Isaac and Erica's bodies out of the house, Erica paralysed from venom on Allison's arrow and Isaac unconscious, and throws them both to the grass outside. Allison, Stiles and I follow after him, standing like we were about to face-off with Derek.

" I think I'm finally getting why you keep refusing me, Scott. You're not an Omega. You're already an Alpha. Of your own pack."

Allison and Stiles glance at each other, guessing who the pack is.

" But you know you can't beat me."

"No, but I can hold you off until the police get here."

The sound of faint police sirens fill the air, followed by the scraping of sharp claws. We all turn to the house again and look up to see...

The Kanima, peering down at us, with yellow slitted eyes. My breathing quickens as it bears it's two rows of teeth, letting out an inhuman shriek. It darts off the roof and jumps between the two houses, escaping.

Derek gestures to Boyd to grab the two Beta's bodies.

"Get then out of here." He turns to me. "Nadia, don't come back. Or I will kill you too." As he turns to leave, the McCall's front door clicks open, revealing a scared Lydia.

"Would someone please tell me... what... the hell... is going on?"

Derek stares at the girl he's tried to kill these last few days, shocked to find she's innocent.

The rest of us look towards the house, all wondering where the other person is. Then it clicks in my head. But Scott is the only one to say it out loud.

"Jackson."

You get two chapters today as the last one was so short. Also, the more of you who review, the more likely I am to updating faster, and I love reading what you think of the story. Enjoy xxExx


	6. Chapter 6

"There it is!" Scott yells. Stiles struggles with the wheel as he turns a corner, making me fall from my seat yet again in the back. Scott seems unaffected by this as he tracks the Kanima's movement from the passenger seat of the Jeep. Just as we close in to it, Stiles slams the breaks down. The powder blue Jeep screeches to a hault in the parking lot, nearly running over tire damage spikes from the pavement.

"What do we do-" Stiles turns to Scott, to see him already gone, running after the creature. I sigh, climbing to the front seat and out of the door.

"Come on. Let's go after him." Stiles huffs, following after me. We begin to run in the general direction of where Scott went, reaching the front of a night club, finding him waiting for us.

"You see where he went?" Stiles asks, out of breath.

"Lost him." Scott replies. We glance at each other, trying not to be seen by the bouncer of the club.

"Did you catch a scent?" I ask, remebering what Derek had told me. As werewolves, their senses are enhanced. They can smell, see and hear better. They can also feel emotions, which is why I get a strange look from Scott everytime Stiles make my heart beat faster.

"I don't think it has one." He mutters.

"Any clue where he's going?" Stiles asks.

"To kill someone."

"Right, that's what the claws and fangs are for. Now it all makes sense." He says sarcastically. Scott and I give him a look. "Sorry. I'm a hundred and fortyseven pounds of pale skin and fragile bone. Sarcasm's my only defense." _You forgot hot,_ I think.

"Can you just help me find it?"

"Not _it_. Jackson."

"I know, I know."

"But does _he_ know? And did anyone else see him back at your house?"

"Lydia was the only other one upstairs." I chip in. "And Allison said she didn't see him up there. He passed the test anyway. He was paralysed, I saw it. None of this makes sense." I start to pull my hair through frustration.

"Maybe it's an either or thing." Stiles suggests. "Derek said a snake can't be poisoned by its own venom, right? So when's the Kanima not the Kanima?"

"When it's Jackson." Scott realises.

"Um... Guys." They turn to me, before following my gaze to the roof of the club. The Kanima. It darts down throught the air conditioning vent. "You saw that right?"

"He's inside."

"What the hell's he going to do in there?" Stiles exclaims. Scott suddenly turns his head towards the line, as is he's caught a scent.

"I think I know who he's after."

"What? How? Did you smell something?"

"Armani."

"Danny." I say as I see his familiar face using a fake ID to get in the club. He is Jackson's best friend after all.

We slip round the back of the club to find the back entrance. Stiles tries the door handle, only to find it locked.

"Maybe there's a window we could climb through-" A metal cruching cuts him off. The handle, which is no longer attached to the door, is now in Scott's hand. "Or a handle we could rip off with super human strength. How did I not think of that?"

Scott yanks the door open, hurrying us inside. The loud boom of music fills my ears, laser lights blinding my eyes, making me hold onto the person in front to not fall over. That person just so happens to be Scott. Looking around, he notices something strange.

"Dude... Everyone in here is a dude. I think this is a gay club." He shouts to Stiles. I shield my eyes, still gripping Scott's arm, trying to find him. When I do, I can't help but let out a little laugh.

"Nothing get's past those keen werewolf senses, does it?" He sarcastically states, surrounded by very tall drag queens, one even stroking him. I laugh again, grabbing his arm and pulling him away.

"Sorry ladies. He's a bit busy at the moment. I'll bring him back later though." I say to them with a smile.

"You better boo. Take good care of him now." One with massive hair and big red lips says to me. I hold in a laugh as Stiles drags me away.

"Don't you dare." He grumbles as he pulls me to the bar, where Scott is waiting for us. "Three beers." He says to the very handsome and very shirtless bartender.

"Actually, I'll have a coke. I don't feel like drinking." I smile sweetly at him, playing with a strand of my hair. I know he's probably gay, but a little harmless flirting won't hurt anyone. He smiles back, before turning to the boys.

"ID's?" He asks, not convinced by their ages. They pull out some terrible looking fake ID's, quite obviously from a cheap printer. The bartender looks unimpressed. "How about two cokes?"

"Rum and cokes?" Stiles stupidly tries. But judging by the look he get's, he backs down. "Coke's good. I'm driving anyway."

"I don't feel like drinking?" Scott turns to me, after the bartender walks away, mocking my voice. I shrug.

"He's hot. I might as well try." Stiles gives me a strange look, hearing my comment.

"It'll never work. He's a bartender in a gay club." Stiles huffs. Said bartender guy brings back three cokes, sliding them over to us before pointing to Scott's.

"That one's paid for." Nodding to a guy down the bar, who raises his glass in cheers. "And here's my number, if you ever feel like... chatting." He smiles, passing me a piece of paper with 'Nick' and some number scribbled on it. Both Scott and I turn to Stiles, smirking with pride.

"Shut up." He gulps down his drink.

"We didn't say anything." Scott smiles.

"Your faces did." He huffs again. I bring my drink to my lips, pausing when I spot someone in the crowd.

"Hey, I think I found Danny."

"I found Jackson." Scott says, making us look to the ceiling, where the Kanima makes it way across it, heading to the dance floor.

A now fearful Stiles puts down his drink, while Scott and I keep out gazes on the creature.

"Get Danny." Scott orders.

"What are you going to do?" Stiles asks curiously. Scott flicks his wrist, sprouting sharp claws from his fingers.

"Works for me." Scott keeps his eyes on the Kanima as he makes his way through the crowd, while Stiles and I push our way to Danny. I end up being seperated from Stiles in the middle of the dance floor, the music being too loud for him to hear my shouts.

"Stiles? Stiles!" I turn around, not being able to see anything due to the sea of sweaty bodies. I continue to get pushed and shoved in the crowd. The weight of a body knocks me into another, causing them to glare at me. I apologise, moving deeper into the crowd. A man in front of me suddenly falls to the floor, not moving at all.

Another body crashes into me, making me look up to see others dropping to the floor and not getting back up. They're paralysed. Before I know it, I'm being forced to the floor, the entire weight of someone trapping me against it. I struggle to breath, my chest unable to move. The man's weight is then removed, someone noticing us fall and helping out. They grab my arms, pulling me up, making me stumble into their chest. I look up, seeing brown eyes gaze back at me.

"Stiles." I hug him tightly, his arms going around my waist, crushing me to his chest. "Thank you."

"It's fine. I saw you couldn't move. Are you ok?" He pulls back straing into my eyes. I nod, staring back. I've never noticed before but he has gold in his eyes. Screaming around us breaks me out of my trance.

"W-we should go... Find Scott." He nods in reply, taking my hand so not to lose me in the crowd again, leading me to the club exit. We run past the parked cars, finding Scott knelt on the pavement, holding a body. As we get closer, I realise that it is Jackson. Completely naked. I look away, my cheeks burning red, adding to the colour from the brief hug only moments ago. Sirens could be heard in the distance, getting louder as they get closer. Scott looks to both of us, first at our still joined hands, then to our faces.

"What do we do with him now?"

"I am not getting in the back!"

After some quick thinking, Stiles suggested that we hide Jackson. Having no other ideas, we went with that. The boys carried him to Stiles's jeep, I refused to touch or even be near Jackson in all his naked glory. Scott went off to check on Danny while Stiles and I, mainly Stiles, covered Jackson up. Which then leads us to now, arguing about where the heck I was supposed to sit.

"You're gonna have to. Scott always sits in the front and he will throw a hissy fit if he can't. Besides, you're small. You can fit back there." I gave him an annoyed look in response.

"Me being short doesn't mean I have to sit next to a naked Jackson. I'm a girl, he's a boy, a naked boy. Anyway, I thought you guys see that stuff all the time in the locker rooms." I cross my arms in frustration. Stiles huffs, throwing his hands up in the air. Scott then opens the passenger door, about to sit down before he see's me in his seat. He gives me an upset look, including the puppy dog eyes.

"Nadia, get in the back." He then turns to Stiles, not giving me time to respond. "Couldn't get anything out of Danny." He nudges me slightly, trying to get me to move.

"There we go, it's settled. Nadia in the back, now." I open my mouth again, but Stiles interrupts me. "And can we get out of here before one of my dad's deputies sees me?"

I huff, climbing into the back, trying to avoid Jackson's body. I end up squashed up against the side, hanging on for dear life as Stiles steps on the gas, heading for the exit. But a Sheriff's car enters and blocks him off. We watch on in horror as Sheriff Stilinski gets out.

"Could this get any worse?" Stilies groans. Jackson, deciding that now would be a great time to wake up, moans in the back. "That was rhetorical!"

"Get rid of him." Scott says worridly.

"Get rid of him? We're at a crime scene and he's the Sheriff."

"Well, do _something_."

"Oh I'll do it!" Tired of their bickering, I climb through to the front, having to sit on Scott momentarily to get out the door. Walking towards the Sheriff, I hear footsteps behind me. I turn, seeing Stiles following me. "What are you doing?"

"I'm gonna talk to him too." I just raise my eyebrows.

"I can handle it myself."

"Yeah, but he is _my_ dad." We reach the Sheriff, suprise and angry crossing his face.

"What the hell are you two doing here?" He asks angrily.

"What are we doing? Here? It's a club. We were clubbing. At a club." Stiles rambles, quite adorabley actually.

"Not exactly your type of club."

"Well, Dad... there's something we need to talk about." I struggle to hold in my laugh.

"You're not gay." A quiet snort leaves my mouth, forcing me to cover it with my hand.

"I could be." He sounds offended. Wait, he knows he's not actually gay right?

"Not dressed like that." His Dad motions to his plaid shirt and pants. "And not with a friend like Nadia. Actually, I didn't even know you two knew each other."

"We uh, were introduced by a mutual friend." I panickly think up an excuse. It's sorta the truth. But the Sheriff isn't listening. He's looking at the Jeep. The Jeep where Scott and Jackson are currently hiding in. Stiles steps in front of his father, blocking his view.

"All right, this is the second crime scene you've just happened to show up at. And I've been fed so many lies I'm not sure I even know the kid standing in front of me. Now what the hell's going on?"

"Dad-"

"The truth Stiles."

"The truth is, Sheriff, is that we were here for Danny. He just broke up with his boyfriend and it didn't go too well. We were just trying to cheer him up. It was my idea anyway. So if anyone should be blamed, it should be me." I say before Stiles could.

"Well, that's... that's really good of you guys. You're really good friends."

"Yep, the greatest."

"Can we go now?" Stiles says eagerly.

"Go." The Sheriff nods.

As we walk back to the Jeep, Stiles turns to me.

"You didn't need to take the blame, ya'know."

"I told you I'd handle it. I meant it." I smile at him, climbing in first to get to the back. Once Stiles is in the drivers seat, he drives us quickly out of the parking lot.

"What about your house?"

Driving down a quiet road in the middle of the night, we discuss where we should dump, or keep, Jackson.

"Not with my mom there. We need somewhere we can hold him long enough to figure out what to do with him. Or long enough to convince him he's dangerous."

"I still say we just kill him."

"No, Stiles." I protest from the back. "If you kill him, you'll be just as bad as Derek. I know I haven't been in on the whole supernatural stuff as long as you guys, but I can tell that Derek's usual responce to anything is violence. Which is why I'm here and not with them. There's been enough death in my life, I don't want anymore."

Th car is silent after I let out my rant. I felt a bit better after letting it all out. Like it's been building up for years.

"I think I got something." Stiles pipes up from the drivers seat.

"Does it involve breaking the law?" Scott asks.

"By now, don't you think that's a given?"

"I was trying to be optimistic."

"Don't bother."

A couple hours later, the three of us were standing in the middle of the woods, when we hear a voice ring out of the prison transport van Stiles 'borrowed'.

"Stiles! McCall! I'm going to kill you!"

"You two go to school, I'll stay with Jackson." Stiles says, his eyes wandering over to the van. Scott nods, looking to me to follow.

"Actually, I'm gonna stay. I'm not really in the mood to see Isaac today." Scott smiles at me, before running off to get ready for school. Stiles turned to me, confusion on his face.

"Why'd you really stay?"

"I thought you could help me find out what the hell I am. And 'cause of the Isaac thing." I begin to fiddle with my sleeve.

"Well, I sorta can't leave Jackson on his own." I frown, having forotten that fact. "But, I think I know someone who could help you. Scott's boss, Deaton, seems to know a lot of what's going on. You could go ask him then come back here."

"Ok, sounds like a good idea. Where does Scoot work then?"

"The animal clinic. You could use my Jeep if you like?"

"Ah thanks but I can't drive." I frown. Literally everyone else my age can drive, even Isaac. Dad used to say that women don't belong behind the wheel, so never taught me. "It's ok though. I can just walk there."

"Right, ok then." He waved his arms a little, as if going to hug me but thought against it. I smile and say goodbye, turning, and hiding my blush, to start the long walk to the animal clinic and possibly some anwsers.

I arrive at the animal clinc about an hour later. The bell above the door rings as I walk through. A norml, empty waiting room is all that I see, nothing to indicate a supposed expert on the supernatural. A middle-aged black man walks out from a door behind the counter. This must be 'Deaton'.

"Hello, how can I help you?" He asks in a calm voice.

"H-hi, I'm Nadia. I'm a freind of S-scott and Stiles. They said you could help m-me with some stuff." _Damn, why do I always get nervous around new people?_

"What sort of stuff?" He fakes confusion.

"T-the supernatural kind." I answer in a timid voice.

"Of course." He smiles reassuringly. "Why don't you come back here and we'll talk properly?" I nod, following him into the backroom, which was the actual vets room.

"Tell me, what's the problem."

"Well, I was bite by an Alpha. But I haven't turned. In fact, the bite just got worse. And then, I hit my head on something and fell unconscious. When I woke up, I felt a bit better but still couldn't do all the things my brother could. He was also bit and he turned out fine so it can't be a genetic thing." I breath, finally able to tell someone everything.

"Have you experienced any hallucinations? Any visions at all?" He says as he carefully unravells the bandage on my arm, examining the bite. It isn't as bad as it was before, but it still kills to move it.

"No, no visons or anything. But there is one thing." He looks up. "The-uh the other day, I sorta made a bottle smash just by thinking of it. I made a guys hand burn slightly because he was being a creep. And last night, I pushed my brother away, but it was like a force or something from my hand threw him against the wall." I pause, letting it sink in, for both of us.

"And this started happening after you were bit? Are you sure this hasn't been happening to your brother at all?"

"Yeah I'm sure. He's just a normal werewolf. If werewolves can be normal." I whisper the last part to myself quietly. "But this started happening after I fell unconscious."

He nods, walking into yet another backroom, bringing back with him a old book. A little bigger than a normal one, it's cover was blood red and battered. He puts it on the examination table and pushes it over to me.

"A good friend of mine gave me this years ago. She told me that someone very important would need it one day. I believe that this is that day. That you are that person." He smiles in thought, remembering his friend. I pick it up, filled to the brim with yellowing pages, it was quite heaving for it's size.

"What is it?" I ask, intriged by the strange book, eager to see what secrets it held.

"It's called a Grimoire. Commonly passed down through generations, it holds a collection of spells and rituals for you to use." I pause, taking in his words.

"Are you saying I'm a witch?" I ask. It made sense, how I could move things with my mind, but it was still hard to process.

"Yes, I am. It's possible your mother was one and passed it on to you. The bite must have awakened the magic inside of you, but you hitting your head must have activated it. It is also more common for females to be witches, the gene bypassing the males in your family, that's why Isaac isn't like you."

"I can do spells? Wow. This is like an upgraded version of my childhood fantasy to be a fairy." I laugh, still in some shock. I have magic. I am powerful.

"But I must warn you, with all this power comes great responsibility. You can't let the bad side tempt you, you could seriously hurt, even kill, many, many people." I nod, understanding. "This town needs you. There are many more horrible things to come. Many things that only you can defeat. The worst is yet to come, remember that."

I arrive back to the woods, having been gone several hours. Deaton and I went through everything he knew of witches. From old fairytales to some of his old stories. It was so weird to find out that there were so many other people like me out there, yet I haven't ever met one.

Stiles leans against the hood of the Transport Van, phone in hand. God he looks good there.

"Woah." He looks up. _Crap, did I say that out loud?_ He smiles, waving me over from where I had stopped. I clutch the Grimoire tighter to my chest, my cheeks burning despite the cool breeze.

"Hey, how was it? Do you know what you are? Did he tell you anything? What's that?" He fires questions at me at a million miles an hour.

"Well, firstly, this is called a Grimoire. It's a book for-"

"Stiles-Stiles, _they know,"_ Allison, who seems to appear out of nowhere, interrupts me, a panicked look on her face.

"What?"

"They know Jackson's missing."

"They can't. I've been texting his parents since last night. They don't have a clue."

"My grandfather told me his parents went to the police. _They know_."

Stiles lifts Jackson's phone up slowly, as if they could see us . A crackling sound fills the air, drifting form the van. Stiles races over to the noise, clicking the CB.

"All available units proceed to Beacon Hills Preserve as instructed and proceed with caution until Sheriff Stilinski's arrival." He turns at us, a worried look on his face.

"Repeat, proceed with caution. Proceed with caution."

Stiles climbs out of the van, digging his keys out of his pocket, and handing them to me.

"Nadia, you drive the Jeep and follow behind us in the van."

"Slight problem Stiles. I still can't drive." I hand back the heavy metal.

"Oh yeah," He pauses in thought, before hesitantly handing the keys to Alison. "Be careful with her."

"I will," Alison replies, shock and amusment on her face. _What's so funny?_ Nevertheless, she runs off to the blue Jeep, as Stiles and I climb into the van. Before he directs us onto the main road, Stiles quickly dials Jackson's father, . He waits until he hears him answer, before throwing the phone out of the window, flooring it.

A short while later, we make it to Beacon Hills Lookout Point, Scott meeting us there. We all get out of our vechicles, Stiles giving his Jeep a quick check over, and gather a few yards from the van.

"If Jackson doesn't remember being the Kanima he definitely won't remember stealing Danny's tablet." Scott discusses his latest discoveries with us.

"But why would he steal it if he doesn't even know what's on it?" Stiles asks, that cute frown on his face. _Now's not the time Nadia!_

"Maybe someone else took it?" I offer.

"Then somebody else knows what he is."

"Which could mean somebody's protecting him." Scott realises.

"It's like the Bestiary said: _The Kanima seeks a freind._ Right?" Alison adds.

"I think you mean Beastiality." I cover my mouth with my hand to stop me laughing. Stiles huffs.

"No, she mean a Bestiary. It's a book filled with loads of information on mythical and supernatural creatures. Why am I the only one who already knows this?" He recites, as if having to repeat it numorous times before. "Anyway, someone saw Jackson make a video of himself turning into the Kanima. Then erased part of it so he wouldn't know. Who would do that?"

"Someone who wanted to protect him." Alison states.

"There's something else." Scott turns to Stiles. "You said the only thing you found online about the Kanima is that it kills murderers. What if that's actually true?"

"It can't be. It's tried to kill all of us. You, me, Allison, Nadia. I don't know about you three, but I haven't murdered anyone lately." Stiles argues back.

"But I don't think it was actually trying to kill us..." He turns to Alison. "Remember when we saw it the first time at Isaac and Nadia's? It didn't really go after us, did it?"

"You're right. It just ran off."

"And it didn't kill you at the mechanic's garage."

"But it tried to kill me, Derek and Nadia at the pool." Stiles answers back. I nod, remebering being attacked.

"Did it?" Scott questions us.

"I only remebring it attacking us. I blacked out the rest of the time." I give my responce.

"Well, it would have. It was waiting for us to come out." Stiles tries again.

"How do you know it wasn't trying to keep you in?" Scott argues.

"Why do I feel kind of violated all of a sudden?"

"Because there's something else going on and we don't know what it is. We don't know anything about what Jackson's doing. Or why someone's trying to protect him."

"Know thy enemy." We all give Alison strange looks. "Something my grandfather said."

"All right, I got it. Kill Jackson. Problem solved."

"No Stiles! If you're gonna talk about killing, then I'll just leave. I don't want to deal with anymore death in my life." I say in frustration. Why does he keep suggesting to kill him? I know Jackson's a douche and all but still.

"He risked his life for us against Peter. You remember that?" Scott agrees with me.

"Yeah, but what did we just find out? He got the bite from Derek. Funny how he got exactly what he wanted by supposedly risking his life for us."

"It doesn't mean he's not worth saving."

"But it's always something with him."

"He doesn't know what he's doing."

"So what?"

"So I didn't either." Scott turns to Allison. "Remember the night I nearly killed you and Jackson? I had someone to stop me. Jackson doesn't have anyone."

"Which is his fault." Stiles butts in before she can answer.

"It doesn't matter. If we can save him, we have to try."

"Ok, fine then. Whatever." He huffs. He grabs my arm, pulling me away from the other two. "We need to have a talk anyway." They nod as he pulls me off towards the edge. We sit on a fallen log and listen to the silence. I turn to him, seeing him gazing out into the distance.

"So, what did you wanna talk about?" He turns to me, and blinks, as if coming out of a daydream.

"Um, the book thing you brought back. A Grimy or something."

"Oh, you mean the Grimoire. It's in the van, I'll just go get it." He returns my smile, watching me go. When I make it to the van, I see Allison and Scott cuddling in her car a little way away. _Aww. Maybe I'll be like that one day with Stiles_ , I think to myself _. Ha, yeah right_. I roll my eyes, shaking the stupid thought out of my head.

I grab the old book and return to Stiles, who is still watching the distance. I sit down, making him jump.

"God you scared me." He holds his hand to his heart. I give him an apologentic smile. "So, what's a Grimoire?"

"It's like a spell book. It's typically passed down through generations of witches. But Deaton gave me this to use. I'm not sure who it belongs to though."

"Wait wait wait. Rewind. So, you're telling me you're a Witch? Really?" He asks in disbelief.

"So, werewolves, Kanima's and hunters? Easy to believe. But Witches? Seriously Stiles." I answer back. He's known about this stuff longer than I have, why can't he just believe it?

"No I think I believe you, it's just that it was a bit unexpected. So you can do spells and curses and stuff?"

"Well, I haven't tried to yet. Not really had the chance." I smile, looking down at the battered book.

"We should try some now!" He grabs the book, flipping through some random pages. "Let's see. Enchantments, Communication, Boundary, Locator. There's so many to choose from. Oh oh, Curses and Hexes, here we go."

"How about we start with something simple?" I take the book back before he breaks it. "Fire Spell. Ok, here goes nothing." I focus on a fallen branch in front of me. " _Incendia._ " It did indeed catch a light, causing both Stiles and I to jump up.

"Woah. That's so cool." He grins but steps on the flame, just so it doesn't begin to spread. "That's awesome. Do another one." I smile, flicking through more pages.

"Ok. _Motus._ " The burnt branch begins to lift in the air shakily. I giggle, amased by the new found power I now have.

"This is amazing, We should tell Scott and Allison. Come on." He pulls on my arm, breaking my concentration as the branch falls to the ground. As we approach the vechles, I notice the back of the van has been broken open. From the inside. I nudge Stiles arm, making him look at the now empty Prison Transport Van. Panic clearly present in his eyes, he runs over to Allison's car and bangs on the window.

After putting their clothes back on, we look into the empty Van. Chains twisted and broken litter the floor, as well as the remains of Jackson's clothes.

"I have to tell my father." Silence follows Allison's statement. "Scott. He's going to kill someone."

"Okay. Tell him. Tell him everything."

"I have to tell mine too." Stiles adds.

"This is my fault." I give Scott a sympathetic look. He's always trying to take care of everyone.

"It's not. But we have to tell them. We're a bunch of sixteen year-olds. We can't handle this." Allison comforts him.

"You're right."

"How are you going to make your dad believe all this?" Allison turns to Stiles. I guess he hadn't thought of it before, due to his confused face.

"I don't know."

"He'll believe me." We turn to Scott, who now has glowing eyes.

We arrive at the Police station, minus Allison, who went to tell her own father. Scott give Stiles a nod, me lagging behind them, showing he's ready.

"Can you buzz us in? I need to see my Dad" Stiles says to the Night Officer. He hits the buzzer, letting Stiles open the door as we walk through the threshold. Only to be greeted with a now human Jackson, his father and the Sheriff. Stunned, the three of us stand there until the Sheriff says something.

"Perfect timing. Scott, Stiles. Have you met Jackson's father? Mr. David Whittemore. _Esquire._ "

Jackson gives us a sinister smile.

"That means lawyer."

Hey guys. Here's another chapter. I'm so happy to see so many people following and favourting :). asked about a face claim for Nadia, I picture her looking like Lily Collins. And just as a disclaimer, I'm using The Vampire Diaries spells as I love that show too. Hope Nadia being a witch wasn't too obvious. Enjoy :) xxExx


	7. Chapter 7

The three of us stand in the Sheriff's office, crowded around Stiles's phone, listening to Allison's over the speaker phone.

"If Jackson doesn't know what he's doing then he probably doesn't know someone's controlling him."

"Or doesn't rememeber." Scott adds.

"What if it's the same kind of thing that happened to Lydia when she took off from the hospital?" Adds Stiles.

"A fugue state." Allison confirms.

"Then he would have forgotten everything that happened. The murder, returning home... Washing the blood off..." I mutter, just loud enough for them all to hear me.

"But he had help with one thing. The video. Someone else helped him forget that..." Stiles mentions.

"Whoever's controlling him." Scott confirms.

"Are you sure Jackson has no clue about any of this?" Allison speaks up.

"He thinks he's still becoming a werewolf and that being with Lydia somehow delayed the whole thing." Stiles explains.

"So do we try to convince him he's not?"

"If it helps us figure out who's controlling him, then yeah." Scott mutters.

"You think he'll talk to us after what we did?"

"Yeah. Totally. Right?" Stiles asks. Oh boy was he wrong.

"You will not go within fifty feet of Jackson Whittemore. You will not speak to him. You will not approach him. You will not assault or harass him physically or psychologically." The Sheriff reads from a clipboard. While I was not the one getting a restraining order, I still felt like I was being told off. Melissa stood next to me at the back of the room, occasionally glancing towards me, but mainly giving ashamed looks at the two boys. The Sheriff was also giving the same look to them, as this would now affect his job reputation.

"What about school?" Stiles asks.

"You can attend classes while maintaining a fifty foot distance." Stilinski answers back.

"What if we both have to go to the bathroom at the same time and there's only two stalls right next to each other?" And he had to make it worse. After a stern glare from his father, he replies. "I'll just hold it."

As we walk out of the interrogation room, I try to escape, before being pulled back by Melissa.

"Oh no, I'll deal with you in a minute." She grabs Scott with her other hand, pulling us both down the corridor from the Stilinski's. _She's got to have some kind of death grip or something._

"It's not just this. Although, a restraining order is a low I didn't think you'd reach quite this soon. It's everything on top of it. The completely bizarre behavior, the late nights coming home, having to beg Mr. Harris to let you make up the Chemistry test you missed."

"I missed a Chemistry test?" Scott asks blankly.

"Really, Scott? _Really_?" She scolds.

From the corner of my eye, I see the Sheriff go back into the interrogation room, leaving Stiles awkwardly standing behind Melissa.

"I have to ground you. I'm grounding you. You're grounded."

"What about work?"

"Fine. Other than work. And no TV."

"The TV's broken."

"Then no computer."

"I need my computer for school."

"Then no..." She turns, seeing Stiles looking on from behind her. "No Stiles."

"No Stiles?" Said person complains.

"No Stiles!" He flinches as she turns back to Scott. "And no more car privileges. Give me your key."

He complies, both of us watching as she struggles to take the car key off the steel ring.

"Oh, for the love of God..."

"Mom, let me do it. Mom? Mom, will you just... _Mom_." He takes her hands in his large ones. She meets his concerned gaze, then looks to me.

"What's going on with you? Both of you? Is this about Allison? Isaac?" Still behind her, Stiles shakes his head furiously.

"You really want to know?"

"Yes."

As Stiles continues to shake his head, Scott presses his lips together, unable to blurt out our secrets. So I do it instead.

"The thing is, I couldn't take all the rumors about me after Isaac left, so I ran away to clear my mind, and then I found Isaac so I stayed with him, and then his charges were dropped, but I didn't want to lose him again so I-" I ramble all in one big breath.

"Ok, ok Nadia. It's fine, I understand. A lot has changed in your life too fast." She smiles, then turns to Scott. "Is it about your father?"

Stiles, who was momentarily in a trance due to my ramble, begins to nod his head so fast I think it might fall off.

"It is, isn't it?" Melissa asks again.

Giving in, Scott nods. He then carefully takes the keys from his mother and removes the car key, passing it back to her.

"Okay, we'll talk about it at home. All of us. I'll bring the car around." She walks away, Stiles taking her place.

"What the heck was that Nadia? Where did that come from?" He looks at me in awe and confusion.

"Well, it was partly true. And Scott froze up so I had to say something." I smile, turning to Scott who was looking to where his mother went.

"I'm the worst son ever."

"Yeah, I'm not winning any prizes either." He nods back to the interrogation room, where through the window we could see Mr. Whittemore shouting at the Sheriff. His face reddening as he jabs an angry finger at him. We then turn to see Jackson sitting in the waiting area, a douche-bag smile on his face.

I wake up the next morning still tired. Having barely any sleep the last two days, the little I did get on a hard wooden crate, aswell as all the emotional trauma I've had to go through, really took it out of me. It was nice to sleep in a proper bed again. Hell, it was nice to get some sleep. I tried to hide from the sun pouring through a crack in my curtains, but Melissa just came in and pulled them back even further.

"Come on, time for school. Breakfast's downstairs." She said in a motherly tone, one I hadn't heard in years.

"Okay." I groggily replied, sitting up and wiping my face for any drool. When I looked up, I found her standing by the door and smiling at me. I smiled back, unsure of what else to do.

"You know Nadia, it's just been me and Scott for so long, it'll be nice to have another girl around the house." I gave her a confused look. "A letter came yesterday. I am now legally your guardian. If that's alright with you?" She says with an unsure smile.

I stare at her, letting it all process in my mind. I have a home again. A proper home. One where I'll be taken be care of and not abused. A smile takes over my face, I jump out of bed, running to her and giving her a hug.

"Thank you." I whisper. She returns my hug, squeezing me in response.

"Now come on, you'll be late for school."

Having a free period first has it's benefits. Usually I catch up on any homework I need to do or have a quick nap. But no. Here I am, standing in the middle of the library, hiding inbetween the shelves, waiting for Allison. Seeing her approach, I flash her a smile which she returns.

Unzipping her bag, she pulls out a tablet and passes it through the gap in the shelves. Scott grabs it, showing the screen to Stiles. Seeing as Scott and Allison aren't allowed to be seen together, this is how they have to talk, out of view of the cameras. I'm here on this side as a cover for Allison. If someone walks past, it'll just look like we're having a conversation and not a secret rondevu.

"It's everything Lydia could translate. And trust me, she was very confused." Unfortunately, the Bestiary was written in Arcaic Latin, which none of us could read. Except Lydia.

"What did you tell her?" Scott asks.

"That we're part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." She scoffs.

"I am part of an online gaming community that battles mythical creatures." Stiles says with a straight face. I lift my hand to my mouth, trying not to laugh as he is actually serious.

"Oh." A little frown appears on his face at Allison's reply. I turn to Allison, unable to look at Stiles any longer in risk blushing at the thoughts that will no doubt pop into my head.

"Why does Lydia know Arcaic Latin?" I know she's clever but I didn't actually know how clever.

"She said she got bored of normal Latin." She says in disbelief. Wow, Lydia must be cleverer than I thought.

"Does it say how to find out who's controlling him?" Scott asks, previously transfixed by the tablet.

"Not really. But Stiles was right about murderers. It calls the Kanima a weapon of vengeance. There's a story in there about a South American priest who used the Kanima to execute murderers in his village-"

"So maybe it's not all bad." Stiles interrupts.

"Until the bond grew strong enough that it killed whoever he wanted it to." She glares at him.

"All bad. All very bad."

"Here's the thing, though. The Kanima's actually supposed to be a werewolf. But it can't be until..." A teacher walks past, making Allison pause and turn to me. Scott finishes her sentence as the teacher disappears. "Until it resolves that in its past which manifested it." He reads from the Bestiary.

"If that means Jackson could use a few thousand hours of therapy, I could've told you that myself." I roll my eyes at Stiles' comment. Yes Jackson is a jerk, but he used to be a nice person. He's just had a really crappy life.

"What if it has to do with his parents? His real parents." Allison suggests.

"Does anybody actually know what happened to them?" Scott asks. I open my mouth to reply when Stiles beats me to it.

"Lydia might."

"What if she doesn't know anything?"

"She will. They were close friends before they got together. They told each other everything." I reply. I should know, I was part of their friends group in Elementary school.

"Well, he didn't get a restraining order against me. So I'll try talking to him myself." Allison speaks up confidentily.

"What do I do?" Scott asks worridly.

"You've got a make-up exam, remember? For a few hours you need to concentrate on not failing out of high school. Otherwise, you're not going to be helping anyone." Scott looks to Stiles and I, as we nod to back her up. "Promise me."

She reaches her hand inbetween the books to take his hand. I look awkwardly at Stiles, feeling like we were intruding on a prescious private moment. Their touch immediately calms him down, something I had noticed from my short time with them.

"Okay." Scott sighs, squeezing Allison's hand. "But if Jackson does anything, you run the other way."

"I can take care of myself." She reassures him, a look of annoyance taking over her face.

"If you get hurt while I'm busy with a stupid test, someone's going to need to take care of me. If he does anything..."

"Like?"

"Anything weird, bizarre, _anything_."

"Anything _evil_." Stiles interrupts, poking his head through the gap inbetween the books. Allison simply nods to Scott as I push Stiles head back through the shelf, a book falls in his place, blocking the boys from our view.

As I leave another boring class, a blur of plaid and strawberry blonde hurries past me who I instantly recognise as Lydia and Stiles. I follow after them, curious that what they're talking about as I catch a little of it.

"But you _are_ telling me you could tell me something if you wanted to tell me?"

"Was that a question?" Lydia stops for a second to try and make sense of his statement. She seems just as confused as me. I casually lean against a nearby locker, trying not to be seen.

"It felt like a question." Oh dear. Stiles has managed to confuse himself.

"Well, tell me if this feels like an answer: _No_." She walks off again, Stiles following her like a lost puppy. My heart breaks a little at the sight. It's always been hard to see him pine after her, but it still kills me a little inside.

Just as I push off to follow them, I catch sight of Erica watching me intensly. She smirks at me before following after Stiles and Lydia, stalking them like they're her prey.

I try to rush after them but a hoard of freshmen block my way. When I eventually find them again, Lydia is nowhere to be seen, but Erica has Stiles pushed up against the wall with her hand on his chest. I skid to a hault, jealousy and anger boiling up inside of me, tears threatening to escape my eyes. She knows how I feel about him, we may not have told each other everything, but I told her that. I knew she liked him too, who couldn't, he was so nice and funny and cute and...

 _But you made a deal!_ My conscience reminds me. When we first admitted it to each other, we promised that we wouldn't do anything to persue it. Not that we actually would, we were both too awkward and shy to. But then Erica changed, she changed in everyway.

I see Erica walk away after a heated argument, Stiles following after. I wipe away the single tear that had escaped, stalking after the two. They turn a corner before Stiles speaks again. Erica spins on the spot to face him, noticing me right behind him, but doesn't show it.

"You can't tell Derek. There's more to this, a lot more you don't know about. And just because you got the Alpha Bite Makeover doesn't mean you have a license to go around destroying people." He rants to her, making her angry, fed up of always being put down. I sort of sympathised with her, I was exactly the same for most of my life.

"Why not? It's all they ever did to me. You know, I used to have the worst crush in the world on you. Yes, you, Stiles. And you never once noticed me." She glances at me before looking back at him. "And I wasn't the only one. There was someone else who had the exact same crush on you, only she didn't grow out of her crush. I did. You never noticed her either. You still haven't. You never once spoke to her, or even gave her a second glance." I notice water leaking out of the boys locker room. "Exactly how you're not noticing her right now."

I rush forward, pushing past Stiles and turning Erica around.

"Erica, shut up and look." Her gaze locks on to the water seeping from underneath the door into the corridor, when the door smashes open abruptly. A dripping wet Scott and Jackson burst out, in the middle of a fight. Allison walks out behind them, unable to do anything.

Erica runs forward to grab Jackson, while Stiles grabs Scott, trying to break them apart. Something in the corner of my eye stops me from helping my friends, blocking everything out. Matt, who had been knocked to the floor, picks the tablet out of Scott's bag, looking at the last page on it: The Bestiary. I go to take a step forward to grab it back when Mr. Harris blocks my path.

"Enough!" He goes to break up the fight, while Matt taps the screen a few more times.

"What the hell do you think you're doing?" I half shout at him, startling him. He looks from me to Scott, passing the tablet back to him.

"I think you dropped this." But Mr. Harris yanks the tablet out of his hand, pointing at Jackson and Scott with it.

"You and you. Actually..." He turns to look at all of us. "All of you. Detention. Three o'clock."

 _Great._

When three o'clock finally rolls around, we're all seperated from each other.

"We can't be in detention together. I have a restraining order against these tools." Jackson complains to Harris, not bothering to sit down. I sit next to Allison, not wanting to be near Erica right now. She nearly revealed my secret to Stiles, one she promied to keep.

In the end, Scott and Stiles end up moving to a different table, Erica on her own one, which leaves Jackson to come sit with Matt, Allison and I. I turn to Allison to say somehing when I see her watching Erica, who is looking at Stiles and Scott with interest. _Oh God_ , I think. _What's she up to now?_

A rustling sound breaks my focus. Matt brings a bag of potato chips out of his bag, offering one to Jackson, who glares in response. He offers one to Allison, who takes one and smiles. Traitor. She notices my look and shrugs. I look expectantly at Matt, waiting for my chip. But he avoids my gaze, finishing off the packet. I glare at him, I really wanted one, I'm hungry.

Meanwhile, Jackson sits with his head in his hand, a pained expression taking over his face. He raises his other hand, asking to go to the bathroom.

"You all right?" Wow. Harris seems concerned for once. Wiping the sweat from his forehead, Jackson stands up. "You don't look so good."

"I just need some water." He mutters. He leaves the room, Harris close behind him.

"No one leaves their seat." He orders us before exiting. As soon as he does, Scott and Stiles rush over to Erica's table. My heart drops for the second time today as I see Stiles seat close to Erica, all three staring at her laptop. I lean forward slightly, trying in vain to hear their conversation. Right now would be a great time to be a wolf. Erica raises her voice slightly, allowing me to hear her comment to Stiles.

"Maybe I never got over that crush. _Or maybe_ I'm trying to help an old friend out." Her eyes meet mine, a kind look in her eyes, making Stiles whip his head round to me. I gasp, spinning to Allison, pretending to be in a conversation with her. I turn back to Erica a minute later, smiling at my long lost friend.

"Scott McCall to the Principle's Office, please." The PA system cracks out. After sharing a look with Allison, he gets up and leaves.

Jackson and Harris reappear shortly after, a disturbed look on Jackson's face, which everyone notices. He sits back down and glares at the table. Allison and I share a concerned sound of Mr. Harris zipping his bag fills the air, making us all begin to pack up. His chuckle stops us.

"Oh no, I'm sorry. Yes, I'm leaving, but none of you are. You may go when you're done with the reshelving." He points to the trolley of overflowing books. "Enjoy the rest of your evening."

Scott, Stiles, Erica, Allison and I huddle together as we quickly reshelves all the books.

"It means he was born after his mother died. By C-section. They had to pull him out of her dead body." Stiles whispers. I sigh, having heard this from Jackson his self already.

"You guys do realise I already know all this. I tried to tell you earlier, I could've told you about Jackson's past. We used to be friends, rememeber?"

"Wait, what?" Stiles stares at me in confusion.

"So was it an accident or not?" Allison asks irritated, knowing know isn't the best time for arguments.

"The word all over the report is inconclusive." He replies. still staring blankly at me.

"Then his parents could have been murdered?" Scott asks, trying to make sense of the information.

"If they were it falls in line with the Kanima myth. It seeks out and kills murderers."

"But for Jackson? Or for whoever's controlling him?" Allison asks.

"We have to talk to him. We have to tell him." Scott takes a few steps back.

"He's not going to listen-" She gets interrupted by Scott walking away.

Glass breaking and lights sparking overhead cause Erica to follow after him. The three of us stay put, probably safer where we are than there. Something jumping on the top of the stacks, making lights burst and shatter, forcing Stiles, Allison and I to back away.

"Look out-" Stiles yells, pulling Allison and I out of the way, but it's too late. A blurred figure races between the rows too fast, causing Erica to stumble to the floor, a hand on her neck.

"Erica!" I scream, breaking out of Stiles' hold and rushing to her side. I push her onto her back to look at her eyes. A scared look fills them, a look I am unfortunately too familiar with. She's about to have a seizure. Pulling her onto her side, I sit behind her and hold her hands. I continue the normal routine of trying to calm her while the chaos still surrounds us.

I feel a hand on my shoulder as Erica begins to shake, the tremors rippling through her body.

"I think... I think she's having a seizure." I hear Stiles say behind me. I can only nod in response. Erica is violently shaking by now, my small, weak human body unable to hold her werewolf one still. I feel myself crying with her, hating that I can't help her like I used to. Stiles has to help me in the end, barely able to hold her himself. I half smile at him, grateful for his help, which he returns.

"We need to get her to a hospital." Stiles turns to Scott. Erica grabs at his wrist.

"Derek - only Derek." She stutters uncontrolably, making him nod. I pull her to me slightly, stroking her hair.

"When we get to the hospital-" Scott begins to speak before I stop him.

"If she says take her to Derek, we take her to Derek. You don't have a choice about this." I say through gritted teeth, annoyed that he just ignored her request. Erica squeezes my hand as I pull her more onto my lap.

Allison and Scott have a heated discussion as I nudge Stiles with my shoulder.

"Th-thanks for helping me with her. She's a bit too strong for me now." I half-heartedly laugh.

"It's fine, really. I don't mind helping _you_." He smiles, staring into my eyes. He really does have golden flakes in his eyes. They widen suddenly, like he's said something wrong. "I-I mean, helping _you_ with-with her, you know, cause she's seizuring a-and stuff... Uh, Scott we ready to go?" He looks away to Scott, his face begining to turn red. I just smile at him, as Scott helps to lift Erica up of the floor.

Scott carries Erica into the Railstaion as Stiles and I get the door. She's hardly moving now, strained breaths leaving her pale lips.

"Derek? Derek!" I shout, making two glowing red eyes appear in the shadows.

"I thought I told you never to come back here, Nadia." His voice echos through the empty building.

"Oh I don't care Derek. Erica's hurt so just come out and help her. You can deal with me later. Please!" This causes him to rush out, having seen Erica's weak body in Scotts arms. He takes her from him, telling us to follow him into the empty train. He places her on a table, directing a light over her arm.

"Is she dying?" Stiles asks in concern, holding her back to his chest. I glare at him, annoyed that he even thought of that possibility.

"She might. Which is why this is going to hurt." Before we could say anything, Derek grabs her arm and presses down, causing it to break. Erica screams in agony, which makes me burst into tears again. Scott pulls me to his side, rubbing my arm in a way to comfort me.

"You broke her arm?"

"It'll trigger the healing process. I also have to get the venom out. That's the part that's going to hurt." He presses down on her arm again, making her shriek as blood mixed with Kanima venom spill onto the floor. She collapses into Stiles's arms, barely able to stay conscious.

"Stiles..." She whispers. He pushes the hair from her face, giving her a look I have only seen him give to Lydia. My heart breaks yet again, the third time today, at the sight. Of course the look he gave me earlier meant nothing. I was just deluding myself. "You make... a good... Batman... Just not to me." She looks to me, motioning me over.

"Hey, Erica. How you feeling?" I smile sadly at her, but she ignores my question.

"Next time... you wanna have a... cutsie moment, wait... wait til after my... seizure." I laugh at her sarcaastic tone as she lets out another shakey breathe, closing her eyes and passing out, all her energy gone.

Derek and Scott leave to talk about werewolf things, while Stiles and I remain by Erica's sleeping side. He lays her down on the table as I hold her hand, taking a seat next to her.

"What, urm, what do you think she meant by 'a cutsie moment'?" He looks to me, hands behind his head. I turn to him, a blank look on my face as to hide my crushing emotions.

"No idea." I squeeze her hand, even though she can't feel it.

"Right... Hey, did you know she had a crush on me?" I turn to him again, giving him a 'are you kidding me?' look. "Yeah, apparently someone else does too. She used to be your best friend, right? Who-who do you think it is?" He takes a seat opposite me, staring at me intensely.

I stare back at him, matching his gaze.

"She still is but... I don't know. She never told me. It was a secret." I smile and sigh, looking down at my hand in hers.

Hey guys, there's so many people reading this now, it's amazing! Thank you for the lovely comments, I'm so glad you guys like that the story isn't like others where she'd turns into a werewolf. Pleases continue to review because I love hearing what you think of the story. xxExx


	8. Chapter 8

The next day was boring. Very, very boring. Like I would rather deal with the Kanima in a confined space, while being shouted at by Derek Hale boring. I guess I had gotten used to the terrifing life my new friends were used to. I really hate school.

It was when I was leaving math class that something finally happened. I was putting my stuff back into my locker when it suddenly closed, nearly taking my hand off.

"Hey! Watch it." I see Stiles' goofy face where the open door used to be.

"Sorry. I was just wondering, do you have the grimy on you?" He asks, scratching his head.

"It's called a Grimoire," I roll my eyes at his mistake. "And yes I do. Why?" Instead of answering me, he grabs my hand and pulls me outside to behind the school. I felt the blush rushing to my cheeks yet again at our contact, but he was too busy trying to not bump into people to notice.

"OK, ok." He comes to a stop at a grassy patch behind the bleachers. "Do some magic." He looks at me expectantly.

"Stiles, I can't just do anything with the click of my fingers. I have to learn it first." I pull the tattered book out of my bag, before sitting on my bag on the ground, so I don't get my jeans dirty. "But I'll have a look."

"Great." He sit on the dirt next to me, clearly not bothered, and grabs the book. "Let's see. What do we have here..."

"Stiles! You need to be careful with it." I say as he flies through the pages, nearly tearing them he's so fast. "This book is at least a hundred years old AND it's not even mine."

"Ok fine." He whines, before stopping at a page with a couple flower pictures on it. "How about this first? It says it will... enahnce or accelerate the growth of a flower or plant. Try it." He passes the book back to me before pointing to a dried out and dying dandilion near us.

I take a deep breath, then begin the incantation.

" _Phasmatos Tribum, Melan Veras."_ I look to Stiles, who motions for me to do it again. " _Phasmatos Tribum, Malan Veras."_ The plant then began to grow and appeared to come back to life. We laugh in joy that it actually worked.

"My God... That's so cool." He smiles at me before looking back at the book and pointing to a new spell. "Try that one next."

"Stiles, that's a fire one. I'm not starting a fire. Again." I look at him like he's crazy, because he is.

"It's fine, I came prepared." He pauses, digging in his pockets to pull out a lighter. I look at him with a blank face, which he eventually notices. "Oh, no no no. I don't smoke, promise. I took it from the lab for you to use." I let out a sigh in relief, looking back at the Grimoire.

"Ok, light it up." He does as he's told, a small flame being ignited. "Alright. _En Terrum Incendium."_ The small flame quickly grew into a larger one, making Stiles and I jump back.

"Ah Nadia," The flame continued to grow bigger and bigger, coming quite close to his hand. "Any way you could make it smaller? Like now!"

"Ah hold on." I flick through the pages quickly, _why the hell isn't the fire extinguishing spell next to the fire manipulation spell?_ "Ah... _Suctus Incendia."_ The flame completely disappears after nearly burning Stiles' fingers. "Are you ok?" I breathe deeply from the sheer panic we just had to endure.

"Yeah, yeah I'm fine." He throws the lighter away from us, as if it would catch fire again. "Let's promise to not do that again."

"Promise." I pick up his hand to check for any marks when I feel eyes burning into my head. I look up to see him staring intensly at me. I hadn't noticed how close we had gotten to each other until now. Our sides were pretty much pressed up against each other, his hand still in mine.

I feel my breath get caught in my throat as he leans in towards me. As he gets closer and closer, I feel my heart beat faster, my breathing get slightly heavier, eyes starting to close as his forehead rests against mine.

This is it. The moment I've been waiting for since I was twelve, my first kiss, and it's with Stiles. I feel his breath hitting my face, his lips hovering just above mine, his hand gripping mine as he-

 _BRRRINNNG!_

We jump apart at the sound of the school bell ringing. _You have got to be kidding me!_ We cough awkwardly as we grab our stuff and stand up.

"I uh I gotta go to... to class. See... see you later... yeah." He fumbles with his stuff as he walks off towards the school, nearly tripping a couple times. Well, that was awkward. Did I mention that I hate school?

I didn't see Stiles for the rest of the day, luckily. It would've been way too awkward for both of us. The rest of the day was like the begining, boring. I was in my room later that evening doing my homework from that day when I got a text.

 _ **Animal Clinic. 30 minutes. Derek.**_

He may not be my Alpha, but he still likes to boss people around.

 _ **No.**_

I'm not part of his pack, he can't tell me what to do.

 _ **naddy, plz. I wanna c u. i miss u. im sry bout the othr day. i wanna make up in person. plz? : luv isaac**_

Oh God. He used Isaac to get to me. Even with his terrible grammer, it got to me.

 _ **Ok. I'll be there in 30. I miss you too Is. 3**_

I close my textbook and climb off my bed. I grab Erica's jacket, which I have now stolen, walk out my door and bump into Scott again.

"You've really got to stop bumping into me in my own house Nadia," He says with a smile, which I return. "Where are you going anyway?" We decend the stairs together.

"Well, I was actually going to ask you if you could give me a lift to the Animal Clinic? Please?" I give him my best smile and biggest eyes as we reach the door.

"Sure, I'm going there anyway." He passes me a helmet way too big for my small head.

We walk through the front door of the clinic, the bell alerting Deaton to our arrival. Scott leads me straight through to the backroom, where the veterinarian was waiting for us.

"Ah Scott, Nadia. You're just in time." He smiles at us. Scott and I share a confused look.

"Just in time for what?" I ask him. The bell rings through the air, followed by the dead bolt clicking. Scott goes to check who it is, leaving me with Deaton, not that I mind. He's a nice guy, just a bit mysterious.

"What's he doing here?" I hear Scott ask.

"I need him." Derek. He's early.

"I don't trust him." Who doesn't Scott trust?

"He doesn't trust you either." Isaac! "Where's my sister?"

"She's-" I cut Scott off by running past and into Isaac's unsuspecting arms.

"God Isaac. I missed you. I'm so sorry I hurt you." I cry into his shoulder as his lanky arms wrap around me.

"It's fine Naddy. I don't know how you did it but I've missed you too much to care. I'm so sorry I threatened to hurt you. It was just-"

"Oh my God enough Isaac. I can't listen to you being sappy any longer." Mr. Sourwolf complains. "Scott, where's the vet? Is he going to help us or not?"

"That depends." Deatons voice says from behind me. I let go of Isaac and turn to see him watching us from the exaimining room. "Your friend Jackson. Are we planning to kill him? Or save him?"

Scott says 'Save him', while Derek says 'Kill him'.

" _Save_ him." Scott glares at the Alpha, before turning to Deaton reassuringly. "Save him."

We follow Deaton into the backroom and watched as he unlocked a drawer, revealing dozens of glass jars. Each one had a Celtic symbol on the lid, probably a label for what they do. Isaac goes to touch one but is pulled back by Derek.

"Watch what you touch." He chastes him. Deaton pulls out a jar with a shield like symbol on it and looks at its contents.

"What are you? Some kind of witch?" Isaac asks, causing Deaton and I to share a look. I shake my head subtly. I don't want anyone to know other than him and Stiles.

"No, I'm a veterinarian. But I do have experience treating an unusually wide variety of animal." He places the jar back in the drawer. "Unfortunately, I'm not sure if anything here is going to be an effective defense against a paralytic toxin."

"We're open to suggestions." Derek tries.

"How about an effective offense?" I slap Isaac's arm at his comment.

"We tried." He turns to Deaton. "I nearly ripped its head off and Argent emptied an entire clip into it. The thing just gets back up. If anything, I think it's getting stronger."

"Has it shown any weaknesses?" Deaton asks curiously.

"One. It's either afraid of water or it can't swim."

"Does that go for Jackson as well?"

"No," I answer this time. "He's the captain of the swim team so he's the best."

He thinks for a second before pulling a new item from the drawer, a old and scratched pendant.

"Essentially you're trying to catch two people. A puppet and puppeteer." He places it on the table. A man is encircled by a snake who's throat is held in his right hand. "One killed the husband. But the other had to take care of the wife. Do we-"

"Wait. Hold on a minute. What are you talking about?" I rudely interrupt Deaton, but I have no idea what he's going on about.

"The Kanima killed again." Scott clears this up for me. "A husband and wife. It attacked the husband in their trailer in the woods, and the wife died at the hospital, after giving birth."

"Oh. So the baby's an orphan, not even a day old." Poor kid. Just entered the world and it's already alone.

"Sorry Nadia, I thought you knew." He give me his big puppy eyes as a way of an apology. "I don't think Jackson could do it. His mother died pregnant too. She might have been murdered. I think he couldn't let the same thing happen to someone else."

"How do you know it's not part of the rules? The Kanima kills murderers. If Jackson killed the wife, the baby would have died too." Isaac asks.

"Then doesn't that mean your father was a murderer?"

"Wouldn't surprise me if he was." Isaac mutters. I nudge his arm, getting him to look at me.

"He was. He killed our childhood. But he's gone now. He can't hurt us any longer." I take his hand in mine and give it a squeeze. He smiles his lopside smile in return.

"But the Bestiary said if the bond's strong enough, it'll kill whoever the Master wants it to." Derek breaks our moment. Stupid, grumpy sourwolf.

"Hold on. The book says they're bonded. What if the fear of water isn't coming from Jackson, but from the person controlling him?" Deaton grabs another jar from the drawer, this one with grey ash in it. He lightly pours it on the table, forming a circle around the pendant.

"That could mean the same properties that affect a creature like the Kanima will also affect its human Master." He continues.

"And that means what?" Isaac asks in confusion.

"It means we can catch them." Scott states. We look down at the moutain ash surrounding the man and snake pendant. "Both of them."

My alarm didn't go off the next morning, making me late. Normally, this is a bad thing. But Stiles was picking Scott up today, which ment he was also my lift. By the time Scott told me he was here, I had only just got out of my bed. I told him to go without me and that I'd just walk. I knew it was only a matter of time until I had to see him, but if I put it off for as long as I could, I'd be happy.

Somehow, I had managed to get to school on time. I saw Isaac in the halls after his morning practice, which I had missed.

"Hey, Is. Sorry I missed practice. I slept in." I apologise to him with a smile.

"It's fine Naddy. Are you going the rave tonight?"

"No, I'm not part of the plan remember. The boys need tickets though." He smirks at my answer.

"Don't worry. I took care of it." He leans into me, his hand on my shoulder. "Stiles and Scott have their tickets." And with that, he walks away, revealing Stiles at the end of the corridor looking at bit lost without Scott. I feel my eyes widen as he sees me. I quickly turn and walk in the opposite direction, trying to avoid him.

"Are you sure you'll be fine?" Scott asks for what feels like the thousandth time.

"Scott, your mom's at work, you'll all be busy at the rave, I'll be fine on my own. I doubt Jackson will come after me anyway, I'm not a murderer." I push him out the door where Stiles is waiting for him in the Jeep. The plan involved nearly everyone but me. Isaac and Erica will distract Jackson while Scott finds his master. Derek and Boyd keep lookout outside while Stiles makes a circle around the building using moutain ash to keep the supernaturals in.

Seeing as everyone but Stiles and Deaton thought I was a weak human, I didn't have a role. Allison will be on a date with Matt somewhere, still trying to keep her and Scott's relationship a secret from her parents, so she couldn't stay with me. Lydia doesn't even know me so she's out of the picture too.

"Scott," I continue. "I'm just gonna stay home tonight and watch a couple DVDs. Now go, you're gonna be late." He nods and waves goodbye to me as he gets in the Jeep. I wait until they've been gone for two minutes before picking up my phone and dialing Erica. On the fourth ring, she picks up.

"Hello?"

"They're gone."

We arrive at the rave about an hour and a half later. I climb off of Dereks bike which Erica had 'borrowed'. Tired of being told what to do, Erica agreed to come round and get me ready for the rave with her. This way, I could help distract Jackson and actually be part of the plan. We met Isaac round the back of the building, where we would sneak in.

Isaac just gives us a smirk before opening the door and letting us through, the muffled sound now becoming increasingly louder the closer we got to the main room. As we got lost in the crowd, Erica keeping a firm grip on my arm, Isaac went off to find Scott.

She nudges my arm as she spots Jackson stalking through the crowd. She gives me a smirk as she walks off towards him, me trailing behind her. She trails her hand around his arm to face him, she then starts dancing and grinding with him. I walk over and put my hand on his shoulder, making him look at me and wind his arm around my waist, pulling me closer.

As Jackson dances and grinds with Erica and I, Isaac comes from the crowd and starts dancing behind Erica. From the corner of my eye, I see Isaac pull a syringe out of his pocket, ready to inject Jackson with it. Unfortunately, he notices this too. He pushes me to the ground then digs his claws into the two Beta's.

"He belongs... to me." 'Jackson' says in a deep and raspy voice. He then lets them go and walks off again. Isaac and Erica stagger back and eventually fall, causing Isaac to drop the syringe. Out of our reach, it gets kicked about on the floor of the dancing bodies. I manage to pull myself up and search for it. After being pushed about yet again in a crowd, I manage to locate it and pick it up.

I spot Jackson near the speakers, heading towards a twenty-something woman who had just gone behind a plastic curtain. He was so busy watching her he didn't see me sneaking up behind him with the sedative in hand. I plunged it into the back of his neck once I was close enough behind him. I pressed down on the plunger, causing him to let out a gasp.

As I felt his body begin to sway and lean on me, two strong arm circle me, preventing Jackson's weight from hitting me. I pull the syringe out and duck underneath the arms, revealing Isaac holding Jackson by the arms, and Erica holding his legs.

As we drag him away from the crowd, I feel my phone begin to vibrate in my pocket. When I look at the caller I.D, Stiles picture pops up. _When did he get my number?_ Before I get a chance to answer, he barrels on in a hurry.

"Oh Nadia, thank God you picked up. Scott didn't answer and I've got two hundred feet of the circle to cover with only a handful of magic fairy dust. I'm alone, I'm hearing gunfire and werewolves and I don't know what to do. Any chance you could magic me some more and what is that noise in the background?"

"Oh, uh, it's the T.V. I'll just turn it down hold on." I panic as I try to follow the werewolves carry an unconscious Jackson and, have a conversation with Stiles at the same time. We eventually reach an empty supply room, where the Beta's dump him on the floor. "Urm what were you saying?"

"I said, can you magic me some more mountain ash 'cause I'm all out." With their supernatural hearing, Erica and Isaac give me a strange look at the word 'magic', obviously being able to hear the conversation.

"Stiles, you know it doesn't work like that. I guess you just gotta... Imagine. You gotta believe in yourself. That's how I do it." I hear muttering on the other end of the line. "Stiles?"

"Yeah, still here. Just carry on. Say some more."

"Right, ok. That uh, that quote from Einstein. 'Imagination is more important than knowledge.' You have to believe Stiles. Believe you can do it. Picture it in your mind." I hear slow footstep from him, then a breath out.

"It worked. It worked. It actually worked! The circles completed." I sigh in relief with him. "Oh my God. Thank you, Nadia. I gotta go but I'll call you later. I gotta find your brother."

"No wait Stiles-" But it was too late. He'd already hung up. I turn to see Isaac looking at me strangely.

"Magic? What did he mean magic?" He asks, confused and slightly offeneded.

"I'll uh tell you later." As soon as those words left my mouth, the door burst open. In surprise, Erica pulled me behind her, to protect me. From Stiles.

"Just me, just me. Is he o- Nadia?" Stiles pauses, seeing me behind the shewolf. She moves out of the way so he can see me clearly.

"I'll tell you later." I repeat. "Let's just focus on Jackson first. Isaac?" He flicks his wrist open to reveal claws where his nails should be.

He takes a step towards Jackson and goes to slash downwards. But without moving anything else, his hand locks on to my brothers hand, stopping him mid-swipe.

We all hold our breaths as we watch for the worst. But his hand relaxes, letting Isaac go. We all breathe again.

"Let's not try anything like that again, okay?" Stiles suggests, we all nod in agreement.

"I thought the Ketamine was supposed to put him out?" My twin asks in frustration.

"Apparently this is all we get. So let's hope whoever's controlling him decided to show up tonight." Stiles turns to me, looking a bit dissapointed. "So, Nadia. What are you doing-"

"I'm here." 'Jackson' cuts him off.

We turn to look at him, his head still limp but his lips moving.

"Right here with you."

Stiles goes to take a step towards him, but I grab his arm to stop him.

"Stiles no." I protest. He shrugs my hand off with a reassuring smile.

"Jackson? Is that you?" He asks caustiously.

"Us. We're all here." 'Jackson says ominously. Stiles throws a look to the werewolves and I. They both shake their heads at him, bewildered, while I just stare at the thing that is not Jackson.

"Are you the one killing people?"

"We're the ones killing murderers."

"So everyone you've killed so far-"

"Deserved it."

"We have a little rule book that says that you only kill murderers. Ever break the rules?"

"Anything can break if enough pressure is applied."

"That's a bit creepy." I speak up, fear evident in my voice.

"So the people you're killing are all murderers?" Stiles continues.

"All. Each. Every one."

"Who did they murder?"

"Me."

"What? What do you mean you?"

"They murdered me."

Stiles turns to us to see my twin and Erica, clearly scared by the words. Behind his back, I see the now half-turned Jackson's head up, eyes glowing. I pull Stiles back a bit by the arm, in fear he'll get hurt. He looks at me confused until I turn him to see Jackson. "They murdered me. _And they won't do it again._ "

The four of us begin to inch back as his skin turned to scales, his skin changing right in front of us.

"Somebody please give him more Ketamine. Please, do it now." Stiles grabs my hand, which was still gripping his arm, and pulled me behind him.

"We don't have anymore." Isaac replies regretfully, holding the empty needle up. Jackson was now on his feet, two rows of razor sharp teeth clearly showing.

With the Kanima now half transformed, Stiles uses his quick thinking and pushes me towards the door.

"Out, out, go!" We're out of the door and close it just as quickly, the boys slamming their backs agianst it, Erica and I in front of them. "Find something to block the door-" But before he can finish, the tin wall next to us is ripped apart by a body breaking through. We can only watch as the Kanima runs out of our sight.

Due to there being no music any more, I'm guessing the rave is over. Hoards of people start streaming out the door, heading for their rides. Stiles races ahead to find Derek heading towards us.

"Jackson's still inside. We lost him but..." He turns to see Isaac, Erica and I unable to cross the grey ash line on the floor, frightened looks on our faces. We're stuck here with the Kanima. "It's working."

Derek, suddenly looks up, as if he's heard something in the distance.

"Scott," I barely hear him above the noise of the crowd. He goes to walk over the line but is unable to. "Stiles! Stiles, break the barrier!"

"Are you kidding? It's working. For the first time ever one of our plans is actually working!" He seems taken back by Dereks request.

"Stiles, remember your little girlfriend is somehow stuck in there with the Kanima. And, Scott's dying." _Woah, what the hell did he just say?_

"What? She's not my... Wait, Scott-"

"I just know! Break the barrier. _Do it now_." His voice thunders above the noise of the people around us. But Stiles does as he's told, kneeling in front of us and swishing his palm over the ash line, breaking it. Derek rushes off to find Scott, while Isaac and Erica run after him.

"He'll be fine." I say as I kneel in front of Stiles. "It's Scott remember. If he's survived everything that I've been told, I'm sure he'll be fine." He looks up at me and nods. I sigh, grabbing his arm and pulling him up with me.

"I know he will. It's just that..." He pauses in thought. "I finally did something useful. I didn't screw up for once. And then I had to break it." I don't know what to say so I just rub his arm and direct him to his Jeep.

We get in our respective seat as he starts the engine. We sit in silence for about five minutes before I feel like there's something else wrong.

"Alright, what's really up?" He looks at me from the corner of his eye like I just spoke jibberish. "All that stuff about not screwing up and being useful? What's really wrong?"

"My dad lost his job." He says after taking a big breath. "It was my fault as well. They said, the Sherrif's son stealing police property and getting a restraining order against him from one of the most respected attorneys in Beacon Hill's doesn't really reflect well on the county."

"Stiles... That wasn't your fault at all." It really wasn't, he was only trying to help. "You were being useful, like you always are, just not to them. You were helping your friends capture a supernatural killer, who is a jerk, which they have no idea about. So don't worry, your dad will get his job back, he's the best man for it anyway."

By this time, we had arrived back at my house. He parked the Jeep in the driveway, seeing as Melissa was still at work. He turns to me before I could unbuckle my seat belt.

"Thanks, by the way. Not just for just now, but for earlier with the ash. I don't think I could have done it without you. You really helped me" He stares at me with the same look he's been using lately.

"It's fine Stiles really." I look deep into his eyes, seeing that he is genuinely grateful for my help. "Anyway, I better go. School tomorrow." He nods and lets out a laugh. I lean in and kiss his cheek before getting out and walking into the house without looking back.

Once I get to my room, I finally realise what I did. My back hits the closed door and I slide down it.

"Oh God."

Hey guys! Glad to see that you're enjoying the story. Thank you to all the people that are favoriting, following and reviewing, your words mean a lot to me. I finished writing episode 12 today so that means the rest of the story is pre-written. Please continue to review and favourite :) xxExx


	9. Chapter 9

Night of the full moon. Every werewolves worst nightmare. It is also Lydia Martin's birthday party. The biggest party of the year, strictly invite only entrence. I, of course, never got an invite, barely ever talking to the girl herself. Which really confused me when she turned up at the McCall house mid-afternoon to pick me up.

"Come on. We're going shopping." She says as I open the door to her. "Grab your coat. We've got a lot to get." Completely stunned, I do as I'm told and follow her to her car.

"First off, how do you know where I live? And secondly, why are you taking me shopping?" I ask as I sit in the passenger side and look at her in confusion.

"Well, I know where you live because you used your key to get in when we went to 'study'." She looks at me like she still doesn't believe what Allison must've told her. "And I'm taking you shopping because you're coming to my party, and you really need it." She looks my outfit choice up and down dissaprovingly.

"Ok..." She really isn't as dumb as she acts, she notices a lot of things. We spent at least three hours shopping in Macy's, before heading to Allison's house to get ready.

She just walks into Allison's house unannounced, me following behind her like a lost puppy. She barges into her room with a perky attitude, raising her bags up for Allison to see.

"Clear your schedule. This could take a while." She walks towards the bed where she drops the bag full of clothes. Allisone spots me behind her and raises her eyebrows questioningly. I just shrug in response, going to sit on the chair in the corner.

"How many outfits do you plan on wearing tonight?"

"It's my birthday party. I'm thinking host dress, evening wear, then after hours casual." As she begins to lay the clothes out on the bed, Allison tries to approach her gently with her question.

"I noticed you didn't send out any invites."

"It's the biggest party of the year, Allison. Everyone knows."

"I'm just wondering if maybe this year things might be... different."

"Why would anything be different?" Lydia's tone turns to one of confusion.

"You know, things have been a little off lately. Things and people. Especially people. Like Jackson." Allison hints gently, looking to me for help.

"What do you care about Jackson?"

"She just wants to know if he's coming or not." I add, probably not helping.

"Everyone's coming." She says in a sinister tone. She breaks into a smile, turning to the mirror, holding a dress up."This one's Material Girl. I love it. On me. Not you. This is for you. And this is for Nadia."

She throws a dress to Allison, before throwing a different one to me.

"No one's seen him since last night and I heard his parents are getting really worried. So if you know where he is-" Allison tries again, getting cut of by Lydia who is not so subtley changing the subject.

"This is definitely your color. Although, honestly, Allison, you have to start spray-tanning. You're starting to look goth and I don't even know if it's called goth anymore. It's just pale and pasty and not good." She notices Mrs. Argent lurking at the threshold. "Mrs. Argent, what do you think of this one?"

"It's lovely." She says distantly. "Allison, can I grab you for a moment to talk? Just the two of us."

"Can we do it later?" She points to the mountain of clothes on the bed.

"To be honest, sooner is better."

"Party starts at 10." Lydia adds cherrfully.

"You'll be around before then?"

"I think so." Allison says, still looking throught the clothes.

"You think so?"

"I don't know." She says in a irritated, childish tone. Her mother nods, moving to leave before giving one last look towards her daughter. Lydia calls me over, breaking my trance, to show me a belt to go with my dress. I hear the door shut, Mrs. Argent is gone.

Allison parks the car at the curb, both of us stepping out of the car. I see her take a breath, trying to psych herself up.

"For Lydia?" I ask.

"For Lydia." She smiles at me, linking her arm through mine and walking up to the door. As we get closer, the faint music gets louder, two guests running past us to get in.

We walk through the entrence way, Lydia walking past and handing us each a glass of punch. Heading to the pool, I nudge Allison as I spot Scott and Stiles.

"Jackson's not here." Allison says first as we walk over to them.

"No one is." I add. I see Stiles looking at me strangely from the corner of my eye. I brush it off, not having the time to worry about it.

"Maybe it's just early?" Scott tries to be nice.

"Or maybe no one's coming because Lydia's turned into the town whack job." I whack Stiles' arm at his comment.

"Should you even be here?" Allison asks Scott, pointing to the full moon slowly rising in the sky.

"I'll be okay." He answers. She looks to Lydia, who is giving one of her few guests a drink, turning to see no one else is here.

"We have to do something. We've completely ignored her for the last two weeks." _Has it really only been two weeks since my life changed completely?_

"She's completely ignored Stiles for the last ten years." Scott argues.

"I prefer to see it as me not having been on her radar, you know _?"_

"She's ignored Nadia too. We don't owe her a party."

"She's actually been nice to me the few times I've talked to her lately." I add, getting a glare from Scott and a smile from Allison.

"How about a chance to get back to normal?" Allison tries.

"Normal?" Scott asks in confusion.

"Yes, normal. She wouldn't be the town whack job if it wasn't for us." Her comment makes us turn to the birthday girl, standing alone under an arch of coloured ballons.

"I guess I could use my Co-Captain status to get the lacrosse team here." He finally breaks, pulling his phone from his pocket. Stiles copies his actions.

"I think I also know some people who can get this thing going. Like really going." _What the hell is he going on about?_

"Who?" Allison and I ask in unison.

"I met them the other night. Let's just say they know how to party." I cover my mouth to hold in the laugh, realising who he meant.

With loads of more people now at the party, including the lacrosse players and some drag queens from the gay club, Allison and I leave the boys to talk on the other side of the pool. We were supposed to be having fun, but she had other ideas.

"So, you and Stiles." She says, smirking over her drink.

"What do you mean, 'me and Stiles'?" I sip at my drink, wondering what she's on about.

"I mean, he's totally in to you!" I nearly choke on my drink at her words. "Surely you've seen the way he looks at you..." I just walk away, not wanting to hear the words of hope any longer. Unfortunately, she follows.

"Like the time in the woods. He was all for you driving the Jeep but hestitated with me." I ignore her, getting more punch to drink. "Or the way he was looking at you earlier when we walked in."

"You're just making stuff up Allison." I down my drink, going back in for more. "You're just trying to distract yourself from thinking of your argument with Scott."

"I'm so not. Even Lydia can see it." She grabs the strawberry blonde as she walks past. "Tell her Lydia."

"Oh yeah. I can definately see it." She smirks at me, looking at Stiles still standing with Scott. "You're both weird but you'd look good together." We all turn to look at Stiles, who has noticed us looking and waves.

Lydia, who had spotted Jackson walk in, goes off giving me a chance to escape Allison. I hide behind a pillar, noticing her get cornered by Matt. After having a quiet conversation, Allison nods and they disappear inside the house. I lean against the pillar, letting out a sigh in relief, only to hit someone walking past instead.

"Oh sorry," I say in a panic. "I didn't see-" I look up to see a face I never thought I would ever again.

"Always apologising but you never mean it do you?" I gulp at his voice, looking down in shame.

"I'm-I'm sorry Dad. I d-didn't see you th-there. I m-mean it. I'm s-sorry." I fiddle with my fingers, my usual habit I do when I'm being told off.

"Look at you. You're a stuttering mess!" He starts walking towards me, causing me to stumble back. "No wonder your mom left you. No wonder Isaac left you. No wonder Stiles will never love you!" At this point, I'm a crying mess.

"I'm s-s-sorry Dad. I r-really am."

"Look at me when I'm talking to you." I do as I'm told, trapped against a pillar, his huge frame looming over me. "I've had enough of your 'sorry's'. Look's like I'm going to have to beat some sense into you." He raises his hand, ready to slap me across the face.

"No Dad, I'm sorry." I scream, crouching down to hide from his strike, covering my face with my arms.

"Nadia. Nadia!" Hands grab and shake my shoulders. "He's not here. It's not real!"

"No no no!" The hands grab at my arms, trying to pull me away from my safety.

"Nadia! Look at me." My arms get ripped away, revealing Scott in front of me, not my father.

"Scott? What..." I calm down instantly.

"It wasn't real. I think it was something in the punch." He passes me a bottle of water, which I take gratefully. "I need you to sober up. We need to find Stiles." He pulls me up, allowing me to take a swing of the bottle first, before dragging me to where he last saw Stiles.

"How'd you find me?" I ask, heart still pounding from the hallucination.

"I heard you screaming. And I have a lock on your scent, seeing as you live in the same house as me." He smiles at me kindly, a brotherly smile I had only seen Isaac and Camden give me.

We spot Stiles slumped against a column near the pool. Scott tries to get him to drink from a bottle of water, but to no avail.

"Drink the water. Stiles, drink it. Something's happening and I need you to sober up right now. Stiles, come on." He simply pushes the bottle away, groaning at the floor.

Danielle, a girl from my math class, pops round the side of the column, smiling at us.

"What do you think you're doing? You want to sober him up fast? That's not the way to do it." She says to Scott, clearly disapproving at his method.

"You can do better?" Scott asks like he doesn't believe her.

"I can do best." She smiles at me before grabbing Stiles and dunking his head into the pool. After a few seconds, she pulls him back up, spitting out the water wide eyed. "How do you feel?"

"Like I might have to revisit my policy on hitting a girl." He glares at her, clearly annoyed that he is soaking wet.

"He's sober." She smirks at Scott.

"Come on Stiles." I pull him up before turning to Danielle. "How comes you're sober?"

"I had a feeling I should stick to soda tonight." She smiles, turning away. "See ya." I feel my phone vibrate in my pocket.

"Hello?" I answer without looking.

"Naddy?" Isaac's broken voice answers.

"Is? What's wrong?" I ask worridly.

"Nothing now. I just needed to hear your voice." His voice sounds calmer now, no longer like he's struggling for control.

"Ok. If you're sure?" I can tell something's wrong.

"I'm sure. I'm calm now. I found my anchor. I'll call you later, bye."

"No wait. Isaac..." But it's too late. He's hung up. I look to Scott, expecting him to have heard my conversation. But he's looking around the pool, Stiles having disappeared.

"I can't find her. And dude, everyone-anyone who drank that crap. They're freaking out." Stiles says as he reappears.

"I can see that." Scott says above the screams of the people.

"Can't find who?" I ask to both boys. Stiles turns to me, noticing my tear stained face.

"Lydia. Were you crying? Why were you crying?" He suddenly gets really defensive, taking my arm in his hand gently.

"I'm fine." I take my arm back, turning to Scott. "What are we supposed to do?"

"I don't know, but-" A panicked voice stops him from speaking further, making us all turn towards it.

"Stop! Don't-don't-" We see someone get thrown into the pool, their head bobbing back up to reveal Matt, thrashing at the surface. "I can't-I can't swim!"

The music fades into the background as we watch Jackson calmly pull Matt out of the pool. As Matt pulls himself up, shivering and teeth clenched in a fury, he glares at the quiet stares of the crowd. He walks slowly through the parting crowd, only pausing to connect eyes with Scott, Stiles and I.

A siren in the distance breaks the silence, causing everyone to move in a panic.

"Cops are here!" A voice shouts among the crowd. _No shit Sherlock_ , I think.

As everone rushes out to avoid the police, Scott and Stiles both grab one of my arms as to not lose me, and tug me after Jackson and Matt.

With everyone racing for their cars, Scott stops us at the curb, glancing around the guests to see a figure standing ominously in the distance.

A dripping wet Matt, glaring at Scott with an ice-cold rage and haterd, stands tall as the Kanima snakes out from behind a nearby car on all fours. It stops behind him, curling its tail round his legs, like a child would with its mother.

My breath gets caught in my throat as it finally clicks. Matt is the puppeteer. The master. The one controlling Jackson, making him kill people. Like my father. A crowd of people rush by, blocking our view, giving Matt and his creature a chance to escape.

Hey guys! Here's the next chapter. I'm so happy to see that you love this story. I'm still so amazed by how many people have favourite and/or followed this story, as well as everyone that comments, it always makes me smile! Please continue to comment and then, when I finish this story, I'll give everyone that did a shout out! Also, if any of you have any questions or anything, feel free to ask, I'd love to answer them all! :) xxExx


	10. Chapter 10

"Matthew Daehler?"

After leaving the party, we raced back to Stiles' house to talk to his dad. While he may not be the Sherrif anymore, he's still the best chance we have.

"Yes." Stiles answers his father.

"This kid's the real killer?"

"Yes."

"No."

" _Yes_."

" _No_."

"Dad, everyone knows the police look for ways to connect victims in a murder. All he had to do was go through their transcripts and find out which class they all attended."

"Except for the rave promoter, Kara. She wasn't in Harris's class."

"Oh yeah, that's right. So I guess they're dropping the charges against him?"

They glare at each other for a moment, causing Scott and I to look at each other awkwardly, before the Sherrif gives in.

"No, they're not dropping the charges. Which doesn't prove anything." Stiles tries to high five me, happy that he was right, but I'm too short to reach his hand. Stilinski turns to Scott. "Scott, you believe this?"

"It's not easy to explain how we know, but if you can just trust us. We know it's Matt."

"He took Harris's car. He knew if the cops found tire tracks at one of the murders and that if enough of the victims were in Harris's class, he'd be arrested." Stiles explains.

"Fine." The Sherrif sighs. "I'll allow the remote possibility. But give me a motive. Why would this kid want most of the 2006 swim team and its coach dead?"

"Isn't it obvious?" Stiles asks in disbelief. "Our swim team sucks! They haven't won in years." The Sherrif just glares at him in responce. "Okay, we don't exactly have a motive yet. But then again, does Harris?"

The Sherrif just stares at the picture of Matt, trying to decide what to say.

"What do you want me to do?" He gives in.

"We need to look at the rest of the evidence." Scott says, a hopeful look on his face.

"That's all back at the station. Where I no longer work." He says angrily.

"Trust me, they'll let you in." Stiles confidently.

"Trust you?" He asks in disbelief.

"Trust Scott and I?" I ask.

"You two I trust." Stiles makes a face to show how offended he was, while Scott and I just laugh.

As we enter the police station, the night officer's head pops up, the clicking of the door alerting her to our presence.

"It's two in the morning." She says irritated as we approach the desk.

"Believe me, I wouldn't be here if it wasn't extremely important." The Sherrif says tiredly. Stiles pulls Scott and I to the side to whisper.

"We look at the hospital stuff first, okay?"

"Why?" Scot asks.

"Because all of the murders were committed by Jackson except for one, remember?"

"The pregnant lady. Jessica?" I ask.

"Since Matt had to kill her himself, someone at the hospital could have seen him." Stiles nods.

"Kids." We look over to the Sherrif, who waves us over as the officer buzzes us though the door.

We enter the office and the Sherrif goes straight over to the computer, and begins to pull up the hospital footage. The three of us stand behind him, peering over his shoulder to see.

"I don't know, guys. Look at this. There was a six car pile-up that night. The hospital was jammed."

"Just keep going. He'd have to pass one of the cameras on that floor to get to Jessica. He's got to be on the footage somewhere-" Stiles gets interrupted as Scott spots something.

"Hold on, stop. Did you see that? Scroll back." The Sherrif does what he says as scrolls back to see a young man walking down the corridor.

"That's him. That's Matt." Stiles exclaims.

"All I see is the back of someone's head." The Sherrif says in confusion.

"Matt's head. I sit behind him in History. He has a very distinct cranium." I look at Stiles strangly, he really is something that boy.

"Are you crazy?"

"Fine, then look at his jacket. How many people wear black leather jackets?"

"Millions. Literally."

"I can think of at least four people we know, Stiles." I says, agreeing with his dad.

"Can you scroll forward? There has to be a shot of him coming at one of the cameras, right?" Scott asks. He does as he's told and keeps the footage going.

"Stop, stop, stop! There he is again." Stiles shouts, right in my ear. I shove his head away and glare at him which he ignores.

"You mean there's the back of his head again." Stilinski says slightly annoyed.

"But look. He's talking to someone." He points to the screen, making Scott lean in for a clearer view.

"He's talking to my mom."

"Scott, you know how many people I deal with in a day?" Melissa says over the phone.

"This one's sixteen. He's got dark hair, looks like a normal teenager-"

"Tell her he looks evil." Stiles shouts to shout, earning a slap and glare from me and his dad.

"Scott, I already talked to the police about this." She says tiredly.

"Okay, one sec'. I'm going to send you a picture of him." Stiles flips open the yearbook to Matt's picture. Scott quickly snaps a photo with his phone and sends it to his mom.

"You get it?" He asks anxiously.

"Yeah."

"You recognize him? Did you see him?" He asks hopefully.

"Yeah, I did. I remember I stopped him because he was tracking mud into the hall." She says, concern in her voice. Scott turns to the Sherrif, Stiles and I.

"We have shoe prints alongside the tire tracks at the trailer site." Stilinski says.

"If they match, that means Matt was there for three murders. The trailer, hospital and rave." I state.

"Actually, four." The Sherrif says, looking up from his computer. "A credit card receipt for an oil change was signed by Matt at the garage where the mechanic was killed."

"When?" Stiles asks.

"A few hours before you got there." He answers his son.

"Dad, if one's an incident, two's a coincidence, three's a pattern, what's four?"

"Enough to get a warrant." Scott and Stiles high five over my head. "Scott, ask your Mom how fast she can be here."

"Now?" He asks worriedly.

"Right now. An official ID will get me a search warrant. Stiles, tell the front desk to let Scott's mom in when she gets here." The Sherrif goes into full officer mode. Scott talks to his mom again as Stiles nods and heads to the door. I stay behind and look at the still of the footage, wondering what had caused my old friend to do all this.

With nothing to do, I swirl around on the office chair, until the Sherrif stops me from moving.

"Go check on my son would you Nadia? He seems to be taking a while." I nod, standing up and walking over to grab the door handle when it's pushed open. It reveals Stiles with a scared look on his face.

"She's on her way here. Sherrif?" I hear Scott say behind me. But the Sherrif sees what I see, Matt pressing a gun to the back of Stiles' head.

 _"Nadia, show the man out." I stand up shakily, showing the Military man, whose name I forgot long ago, out. He mutters his condolences once again before closing the door behind him. I stumble my way back to the kitchen and take a seat next to Isaac, not noticing where dad had disappeared to. We had just been told that Camden had been killed in combat while serving in the U.S. army in Afganistan, I was too in shock to cry. I feel Isaac grab my hand and pull me closer to him. Our fathers heavy footsteps could be heard approaching in the hallway._

 _"I told him not to join the army and what did he do? He did it anyway, and now he's dead." Simultaneously, Issac and I turn our heads to see dad pointing a hand gun in our direction and walking towards us slowly. "But you two won't do the same, will you?" Isaac pulls me up and forces me behind him._

 _"Dad, please don't do this. We're only fourteen, we're too young anyway." Isaac whimpers, tears fill my eyes so much now I can barely see. I latch onto the back of Isaac's shirt and squeeze. The barrel of the gun is now aimed at his chest, so the bullet would pass through him and hit me too._

 _I shut my eyes tightly, and hug my twin from behind and we hear the trigger being pulled. CLICK. Nothing happens. Manic laughter fills the room. I poke my head around Isaac to see dad chuckling at our scared expressions._

 _"You two seriously thought I'd shoot you? I don't wanna go to jail, and it'd be a pain to clear up. Go to your rooms both of you, you're pathetic..."_

I'm broken out of my flashback as Stiles forces me backwards towards the desk, as he himself is forced in the room by Matt. I stand between him and Scott, the former grabbing my hand in comfort. I've never been a fan of guns, especially after Camden died.

"Matt, whatever's going on, I guarantee there's a solution that doesn't involve a gun." Stilinski says as calmly as possible.

"Funny you say that. Because I don't think you're aware of just how right you are." Matt makes no move to put the gun down.

"Come on Matt, look at Nadia. She's terrified right now, and I know you don't want to hurt people."

"Actually, I want to hurt a lot of people. Nadia is one of them as well as her brother, but he already died years ago." I whimper at this, Stiles squeezing my hand to comfort me. "You three weren't on my list but I could be persuaded. One way is to try calling someone with your phone in your pocket like McCall's doing. That could definitely get someone hurt." Scott's hand drops from his pocket at this. He places the phone down on the desk beside him."Everyone." We all follow suit, trying not to make him even more angry.

In the cell block, Stiles tightens handcuffs around his dads wrist, attaching him to the wall. Matt stands close by, gun pointed at me, Scott on my other side.

"Tighter." Matt demands. Stiles glares at him before looking at me.

"Do what he says." His dad says to him calmly, which Stiles does reluctantly. Matt motions for us to go down the corridor but Stiles can't turn form his father's fearfilled eyes, but Matt simply shoves him too.

Walking down the corridor, a pile of bloddied bodies catches our attention. A deputy is dragged back into a room by a clawed hand.

"You going to kill everyone here?" Scott asks in disbelief.

"No. That's what Jackson's for. All I have to do is think about killing them. He does the rest." Matt chuckles and pushes the gun into Scotts back to make him move.

Back in the office, Matt has the boys shredding all files and destroying all evidence against him on the computer, while I stand next to him with the gun pressed against my back. Both Stiles and Scott keep glancing up at me, checking to see if I'm ok. I'm trying my hardest not to freak out, as that would only make the boys do something that would end in them getting hurt.

"Deleted." Stiles states, looking at me again. I smile at him as Scott holds up the paperless file to Matt. "And we're done, you can let Nadia go now." Matt pushes the gun into my back, forcing me forwards. I hurry over to Stiles. "So, Matt, since all the people you brutally murdered deserved it because they killed you first, whatever that means, I think we're pretty much good here. Right? I'll get my dad and we'll go. You continue with the vengeance thing. Enjoy the Kanima."

"Not all of them are dead, Stiles." Matt chuckles, staring directly at me, making me feel uneasy. The sound of a car engine interrupts him, causing him to smile again. "Sounds like your mom's here, McCall."

"Matt, don't do this. When she comes to the door, I'll just tell her to leave, okay? I'll say we didn't find anything. Please." Matt simply shake his head, waving the three of us over to the open door.

"If you don't move right now, I'm gonna shoot Nadia first. Then Stiles. Then your mom." I shuffle closer to Stiles as he puts his arm around me. We approach the door leading to the front desk lobby. "Open it."

"Matt, please." Scott begs. The gun is now pointed at Stiles' back, Matt glaring at Scott.

"Open the door." Scott hesitates before opening it to reveal Derek. The three of us let out a subtle sigh of relief.

"Oh, thank God." But he drops to his knees, then hits the floor hard. Paralyzed. By Jackson. Right behind him.

Derek, who had luckily fallen on his back, stares up at Jackson, who in turn stares at him with glossy eyes. The boys and I can only watch on helplessly as Matt still has the gun on us.

"This is the one in control? This kid?" He seeths, anger rolling off him from being helpless on the floor.

"Well, Derek, not everyone's lucky enough to be a big bad werewolf." This catches us all by suprise. How did he know? "Yeah, that's right. I've learned a few things lately. Werewolves, hunters, Kanimas... Witches. It's like a frickin' Halloween party every full moon. Except for you Stiles. What the hell do you turn into?" _Wait, how'd he know about me?_

"Abominable Snowman. But it's mostly a winter time thing. Seasonal." _Stiles, this is not the right time to be joking._

Not amused by his answer, Matt nods to Jackson. He goes to swipe at him when Scott speaks up.

"Wait, stop!" Jackson stops and turns his head to look at him, an animalistic curiosity look on his face. Scott turns to Matt. "Witches? We don't have any witches..." But Matt isn't looking at him, instead he's looking at me.

"They didn't tell you huh? Your bestfriend and his little girlfriend have been keeping a big secrect from you. Tell them Nadia."I breathe deeply, looking at Scott.

"I'm sorry, Scott. I know I should've told you. And you Derek, but I-I didn't really have the time." I look down, ashamed, I'm always letting people down.

"When did you... I mean how long have you..." He tries but can't seem to get his words out.

"Deaton said the bite awakened the magic inside of me but me hitting my head activated it. It's hereditary, he said my mother most likely had it, only the females of the family tend to be witches." I say nervously, fiddeling with my fingers.

"Very very boring Nadia, you couldn't of made it more exciting?" Annoyance in Matt's voice clearly present. I just glare at him in responce but Stiles seems to want to defend me.

"Hey! She told them what you wanted her too, there's no need to be rude. How did you know anyway?" I rub his arm, trying to calm him down.

"Well, Stiles, I saw you two getting pretty cosy with eachother on the field the other day. I was walking past when I heard you two talking about magic, then you nearly kissed. What was that about?"

"Wow, you really are a stalker, huh? First Allison, now Nadia. Who's next Matt? How about-" He's cut off by Jackson scratching the nape of his neck.

"Stiles!" I go to help him as he staggers but Matt points the gun to my head. Scott goes to help him too but Jackson raises his claws at him. Stiles eventually falls on top of Derek, an audible breath of air being let out of his chest. I look at Stiles helplessly, unable to do anything to help.

"Bitch." Stiles mutters, barely audible.

"Get him off me." Derek demands. Matt moves away from me to kneel by Derek. "Get him off me."

"I don't know, Derek. I think you two make a pretty good pair. Let's hope Nadia doesn't get too jealous. It must kind of suck, though, to have all that power taken away with one little cut to the back of the neck? I bet you're not used to feeling this helpless." Matt says in an overly cheerful tone.

"I've still got teeth. Why don't you come a little closer and we find out how helpless I am." He responds angrily.

Bright headlights roaming through the office windows stop Matt from answering.

"Is that her?" He asks Scott. He looks at the window in despair. Oh God, I really hope it isn't her. I know I haven't known her that long but she's looked after me, she's been the mother I've needed theses last few weeks. "Do what I say and I won't hurt her. I won't even let Jackson near her."

"Scott, don't trust him." Stiles' muffled voice screams. With sudden rage, Matt kicks Stiles off Derek onto his back and presses his foot down on his throat.

"This work better for you?"

"Stiles!" I go to help him when Jackson takes a threatening step towards me.

"Stop, just stop." Scott begs.

"Then do what I tell you to." I try to side step Jackson but end up getting scratched on the back of my neck too. I feel numbness quickly traveling down my body, causing me to fall to the floor, the other side of Derek.

"Nadia!" Scott screams out while Stiles chokes it out.

"Okay, all right." Scott gives in.

I hear Stiles begin to cough and sputter for air, Matt must've taken his foot off of him. The way I fell meant I was on my front with my head turned the opposite way to everyone else.

"Put them in there. You. With me." The sound of two footsteps walking away tells me that Matt and Scott have left, leaving Jackson to take the rest of us back into the office. He takes the boys first then comes back for me, leaving us lying on the floor while he stands guard at the door.

But I start to feel a tingling sensation in my toes, traveling fast up my body. I could feel my fingers twitching, my hand able to move. I'm sure that the paralysis was supposed to last longer. Both Derek and Stiles told me they couldn't move for hours.

"The evidence is gone. Why don't you just go?" Scott asks as he and Matt return to the office.

"You think the evidence mattered that much? I want the book." Matt argues back.

"What? What book?"

"The Bestiary. And not just a few pages. I want the whole thing."

"But I don't have that. It's Gerard's. And what do you want it for anyway?"

"I want answers."

"To what?"

"To this." I bend my head to see Matt lifting his shirt, revealing the skin on his side turning into scales. Just like the ones on Jacksons body right now. The leave the room again, unaware that Stiles, Derek and I could hear and see exactly what was wrong with Matt.

"You know what's happening to Matt?" Stiles whispers to Derek.

"I know the book isn't going to help him. You can't just break the rules. Not like this." He whispers back.

"What do you mean?"

"The universe balances things out. It always does."

"Because he's using Jackson to kill people who don't deserve it?"

"And killing people himself."

"So if Matt breaks the rules of the Kanima, he becomes a Kanima?"

"Balance."

"You think he'd believe us if we told him?"

"Not likely." Silence follows. I sigh out loud.

"I think I know why he's doing this." I speak for the first time in ages.

"Why?" Stiles asks.

"Something that happened years ago. I forgot about it until now..." I take a deep breath, trying to remember the night correctly. "Stiles, you said everyone that was murdered was on the 2006 swim team, and my dad was the coach. Camden was on it too, and I know he's dead but I remembered something... Some of the team was celebrating at ours one night because they'd just won state, dad let them drink. Matt was over cause he was swapping cards or something with Isaac, I was wondering around the house even though I wasn't allowed downstairs."

 _"Nadia?" I freeze, caught in the act, and slowly lower my hand from the cookie jar. "What do you think you're doing?" I turn around from my spot on the counter to see who the voice belonged to, sighing in relief to see it was only Camden. I give him a cheeky grin and go to grab the jar again._

 _"Getting a snack silly." Just as my finger graze the jar, it's pulled from off the top of the fridge. I turn and glare at my older brother. "Hey!"_

 _"Hey!" He imitates back, biting into a chocholate chip cookie. I cross my small arms and try to look as annoyed as possible. "Don't look at me like that Naddy. What are you doing down here anyway? You and Is are supposed to stay upstairs tonight, you're only ten."_

 _"Because Matt is round to swap cards with Isaac so I'm bored. They're talking about boy stuff and said I can't join in cause I'm a girl. And you and you're friends are having a party down here with dad so I'm all alone." I widen my eyes and pull the face that I know works on him._

 _"Ok fine, here you go." He passes me a big chocolate chip cookie, before picking me off the counter and putting me on the floor. "I won't tell dad if you don't." He winks, taking another cookie before walking off to join back in with his friends. "Love you Naddy." He shouts as he walks off._

 _"Love you too Cammy."_

"I went to the pool when I heard lots of shouting and laughing. I saw Matt splashing around in the pool and everyone was laughing at him. I thought he was just messing around, I didn't know he was drowning." I start to well up but continue the story anyway. "Then dad pulled him out and started doing mouth to mouth on him. I'd forgot about it till now, I'd forgot that he had died and come back again. Camden saw me and told me to act as if everything that night didn't happen." I fidget a little, suddenly remembering that I could move again.

"He's going to kill all of us when he gets the book, isn't he?" Stiles says, worry present in his voice, changing the subject.

"Yeah." Derek replies.

"So what do we do? Just lie here and wait to die?"

"Unless I can figure out some way to push the toxin out of my body faster. Like triggering the healing process."

Still pretending to be paralysed, as not to anger Jackson, I don't move my head but instead hear Stiles making a noise of disgust. I guess Derek's got his claws out.

A little while later, Stiles finally breaks the silence.

"So is that hypothetical situation we talked about getting any less hypothetical?" I know I should probably tell them I can move again but I don't want Jackson to hear.

"I think so. I can move my toes now." Derek says breathing out, claws digged into some part of him.

"Um, dude... I can move my toes now. What about you Nadia? Can you too?"

"Yeah, and my fingers." I whisper back. Derek huffs in dismay when the lights suddenly go out, surrounding us in complete darkness.

"Why'd the lights go out?" I ask, starting to freak out slightly. I've never liked the dark, especially as it reminds me of being locked in the cooler. While Isaac developed Claustrophobia from our abuse, I got stuck with a fear of the dark. My breathing quickens as Stiles tries to calm me down.

"You're fine, Nadia, nothings going to hurt you. I'm right here, ok? Try and grab my hand." I do as he says and grab his hand, feeling him try to give it a squeeze in comfort. Warmth spreds up my arm, small tingels on my skin where his hand touches mine. "Better?"

"A bit. Thanks." I turn my head and give him a small smile, which he returns, my heart now beating fast for an entirely different reason. I see Derek trying to sit up with one hand, grabbing Stiles with the other. Seeing Jackson disappear through the doorway, I sit up myself and grab the other side of Stiles. Scott then runs through the doorway, pausing to see us struggeling with Stiles. For such a skinny boy, he sure is heavy.

"Take him. Go!" Derek orders Scott. He pulls him to his feet, turning to the door when a half transformed Jackson steps into his way. He slashes forward, making us drag Stiles back. It ends up with Scott dragging Stiles through different rooms, me lagging behind to close and lock the doors, which was in vain as Jackson just smashes through them each time.

We eventually reach the interrogation room, deadbolting the door when nothing happens. The only sounds to be heard are our gasping and panicked shouts from Melissa and the Sherrif in the cell block.

"What's happening?" Stiles asks.

"I don't know." Scott answers. "Nadia, help me." I turn and grab Stiles' other side, helping Scott to lower him onto a chair. I go behind him and hold his head, his limp neck not able to support it.

"Don't move." He whispers to us. Stiles gives him an annoyed look, still paralysed. "You know what I mean." He slips the door, leaving us alone.

"What do we do now?" I ask Stiles, staring at the wall.

"We wait. Wait until I can move again, then we go out and help... somehow." I sigh, we were going to be in here for a while. "You got up pretty fast back there. How long had you been able to move?"

"Since about five minutes after I got scratched. I know I should've said something but I didn't want Jackson to come hurt us."

"It's fine, I understand." I look down and see him smile up at me. "Do you reckon it has something to do with your magic? Like maybe it intervenes with it or something?" Feeling this gut instinct in my stomach start to form, I gently let go of Stiles head, letting it rest on the back of the chair. "What are you doing?"

I go around him so he can see me.

"I'm sorry, Stiles. I have this feeling that I have to go help. Now. I'm promise, I'll come back." I lean forward and kiss his cheek, the leave throuogh the door before he could argue back.

The urge inside me directs me to the bullpen of the station. Hiding by the doorrame, I see Allison stagger backwards, having just been scratched by the now fully formed Kanima. As she sinks to the floor, paralyzed, Matt walks towards her from the shadows and kneels down to remove a piece of hair from her face. I strain my head to hear what he's saying.

"You should have given me a chance. Because you know how I told you I wasn' the guy who would say something like 'If I can't have her, no one can?'" She starts to breath heavily in fear. It's then that I know I have to do something. "Because, Allison, if I can't have you... _NO ONE CAN_." As he screams those last three words in her face, she lets out a frightnened whimper.

Looking around me. I see a disregarded cup a couple feet away. Focusing on it, I use my mind to make it fall off of the table, the clattering alerting Matt and the Kanima, both of them moving away from Allison. I run down the corridor behinid me and hide behind a corner out of sight, watching as Matt walks past, headed towards the cell block. Where Melissa and the Sherrif are. I follow silently, keeping an eye out for the Kanima.

I make it to the doorway as Matt smashes the butt of his gun to the Sherrif's head, causing him to tumble to the floor. I see Stiles despretely trying to crawl to his fathers side, unable to protect him as his eyes flutter shut.

Hearing a sound behind me, I scuttle off to another corner, now unable to hear the conversation in the cell block. The Kanima stalks past me, heading towards the cells. After the sounds of fighting follows a few moments later, Matt storms out angrily.

"Hey, Matt!" I catch his attention, he throws me a furious glare and stalks towards me.

"What the hell are you doing out here? You're supposed to be paralysed." He stops right in front of me, eyes glaring into mine.

"I wanna know why you wanna kill me too. What have I ever done to you?" I ask, curiosity getting the better of me.

"You wanna know? Really?" He waits for me to nod before continuing. "It's because you didn't do anything to help. You saw me drown, and you didn't do anything. And then you had the gaul to pretend that everything that night didn't happen. That's why." I stare at him, a solem expression on my face. "What? Nothing to say? Not an 'I'm so sorry you died Matt'? You're pathetic. You're worthless. You bitch!"

He raises his arm, as if to slap me. Multiple flashbacks of dad hitting and slapping me fill my vision, those words sounding so familiar to my ears. Suddenly, I see dad in front of me instead of Matt. Anger consumes my body, all of the years of built up fear turns into a urge to hurt. Focusing on him alone, I mutter the incantation and throw dad through a door using my power.

"I'm not pathetic... I'm not worthless... I'm not... I'm..." My heavy breathing stops me from saying anymore. I peer through the doorway I threw Matt through. He struggles to get up, splinters from the door covering his body, backing away from me frightenedly. He runs away, limping as he does, out of sight within seconds. I guess I'm more powerful than I thought.

Hey guys, here's the next chapter. I'm so glad that you guys are enjoying it. A lot of you are really wanting Nadia and Stiles to just get together already, but you'll just have to wait :P. Please continue to review as I love reading them. Enjoy! xxExx


	11. Chapter 11

"Nadia, anything you want to talk about, you can say it here." I look up at Ms. Morrell, willing her to take control of this situation. "Okay... Tell me how you're feeling."

"Fine. I'm completely fine." I sigh, not wanting to be here. I was only in the guidance office to please Melissa.

"So you don't feel any remorse for Matt? Wasn't he your friend?" That's why I was here. Matt had drowned that night. When I had first heard he'd died, I'd thought it was because of me. But instead he had drowned, which means we now have another murderer on the loose.

"We _were_ friends, past tense. And, I guess I do feel a little bad that he's dead but... He killed so many people, he held my friends at gun point, I heard him say he wanted to kill me too. Not to mention he orphaned a child. That kid will never know it's parents, being an orphan myself I can relate. So while a small part of me feels bad, the rest of me believes he deserved it." I let it all flood out, my fingers fiddling with my sleeve as I so often do when I'm nervous or annoyed.

"Right. But there was a positive thing to come out of this right? Your friend Stiles, his dad becoming Sherrif again."

"Well yes but... I feel like that's the only good thing. Everyone else has been acting so strangely since that night. I guess we're all taking it differently."

 _"Mom?" Scott's voice could be heard from behind the door. "Mom? We're going to have to talk about this eventually." Melissa simply rests her hand on the knob, unable to turn it. "Okay. I'm going. Love you." A few moments of silence follow, before footsteps walking away can be heard. Melissa sighs, resting her head against the door._

 _"You're going to have to talk to him sooner or later." I say from my spot on her bed. A few hours ago, Melissa had asked me to sit with her in her bedroom. She had asked me questions about that night, trusting that I had the answers she needed. I gave her the best I could of my limited knowledge, even telling her what I was, which she took suprisingly well, but it still wasn't enough for her to talk to Scott._

 _"I know I know. It's just... a lot to take in. How do you manage it?" She sits beside me, starely sadly at the patterns on the floor._

 _"Honestly, I don't think I am."_

"Allison just lost her mom, Scott's got stuff going on with his mom, Stiles is worrying endlessly about his dad, I'm the only one of my family left in Beacon Hills... I think Lydia's the only normal one around here lately."

"Ah Isaac, one of the runaways. Tell me how you feel." I stare at her, suddenly realising she's not taking any notes.

"Well, as you can probably guess, I'm not exactly thrilled my twin, my only relative, has left me alone. I don't know where he is, it's not exactly the best timing if I'm being honest, I want to know if he's ok, if he's safe. I'm just gonna have to deal with it."

"You're not alone though, Nadia. You have Melissa, and all of your friends, I've heard that you and Stiles have been quite close lately." Something about her unnerves me. I feel like she knows too much. Like she knows all the details I'm leaving out. The supernatural details.

"Yeah, I guess. He's been there for me since Isaac first disappeared, but there's nothing more that's going on." _Apart from the fact that we nearly kissed._

"I'm not saying that there was." Her smirk says otherwise. "It's just good to have that one friend that you can confide in. Rememeber, not matter how bad life right now feels, it will get better. Something Winston Churchill said once, 'If you're going through hell... _keep going_."

The next day, I get a knock on my door. I look at it nervously, what happened to Scott and Melissa last night has made me more uneasy than normal. Gerard and the Kanima had manged to get into the house last night, stringing Melissa on the wall in Scott's room while I slept. After they had left, both the McCalls had rushed to my room, worried that I hadn't been woken by Gerard. The madness from the last couple days had finally caught up to me, making me fall asleep doing my Econ homework.

I get up off my bed, approaching the door slowly. Opening the door cautiously, I look between the wood and the frame. Seeing who it is, I open it wider, returning to my book on the bed. "Isaac. What're you doing here?"

"I want you to come with me. I need to tell Scott something but I don't want to go on my own." He walks into the room, gazing around it curiously. "Nice room."

"Thanks." I smile back. "What else?" He looks at me, a confused expression on his face. "I know you Is. I'm your twin rememeber. What else are you here for?" He sighs, coming to sit on the edge of my bed.

"Shiver. The Wolves of Mercy Falls? Really?" I grab my book back from him, glaring at him until he sighs. "Alright. I wanna know what Stiles meant that night at the rave. About magic and stuff."

I sigh, and begin to tell him everything I had told Melissa, from the bite, to the Grimoire and even the fact that the Kanima scratch didn't work on me. He sits quietly, waiting until I had finished before finally speaking.

"So, mom was a witch too? Why didn't she tell us? And how come Camden and I aren't ones too?" He asks.

"I already told you, Deaton said females are typically witches, there are very few male ones. And maybe mom didn't say anything because she didn't know. The gene is passed down through the generations but... The bite awakens it, like it flicks the switch."

"Okay... So if I ever have children, daughters, they have a chance of being witches?" I nod, not quite able to imagine having children just yet. We are only sixteen. "Well then... We should go, I still need to talk to Scott."

Isaac opens the door to the Animal Clinic, the bell chiming as he does. He holds it open for me, allowing me in first before following me and closing it. He glances around the room anxiously, the sound of dogs barking in the back alerting everyone in the building to our presence, heading over to the gate made of mountain ash wearily.

"It's alright, Isaac. We're open." Deaton's voice makes us jump. He opens the gate for us, Scott stood in the door way behind him, a small and welcoming smile on his face.

Heading into the examining room, a fluffy white dog rests on the table. Scott holds the dog down gently, Deaton administering a shot to it, while my brother and I look on quietly.

"Why does it smell like that?" Isaac wrinkles his nose in disgust. I sniff the air, unable to smell anything other than the normal smell of a vet, it must be a werewolf thing. Scott and Deaton share a small smile. "What?"

"Scott said almost the exact same thing to me a few months ago. One day he could somehow tell which animals were getting better and which were not." Deaton says knowingly.

"He's not getting better, is he?" Isaac looks at the dog sadly. Deaton shakes his head and the dog whines softly.

"Osteosarcoma."

"He has cancer?" I ask, looking sadly at the poor pup.

"It's a very distinct scent, isn't it?" He nods, motioning Isaac over to the table. "Come here." He does as he's told, with me shadowing behind him. "I think you're pretty aware of what your new abilities can do for you. But have you ever wondered what they can do for others? Give me your hand." He reaches his hand out wearily, Deaton placing it on the softly moaning animal gently. As soon as Isaac begins to pet the dog, he stops whining, his breathing slows from the fast past it previously was, his entire body calming. I look on in amazment, the dog seems more at peace now.

"You know petting a dog releaes serotonin in our brains?" Deaton continues. "In the dog's brain the chemical is oxytocin. But that's when a human pets it. Someone like you or Scott can have a different effect." My brother then pauses to raise his free hand, his veins had darkened and bulged out in his arm. Clencing his teeth in pain, Isaac squeezes his fist until it returns to normal.

"What was that?"

"You took some of his pain." Scott speaks for the first time.

"Just a little bit. But sometimes a little can make quite the difference." Deaton continues. I look at my brother, to see his reaction, only to notice his eyes begining to glisten.

"Isaac, you're crying." I say with a small smile on my face, knowing that they were happy tears. He was glad that he was able to help relieve someone of pain.

"It's okay." Scott says. "First time he showed me, I cried too." And then, I heard a sound I haden't heard in ages, Isaac's laughter.

While the boys cleaned up and talked in the examination room, I spoke to Deaton in the waiting area.

"I just wanted to say thank you. I feel better since you gave me that book. It's given me power for once in my life. I feel like I'm worth more when I use my magic." I smile at him, only to recieve a concerning look back. "What?"

"It's just... You need to rememeber how to control it. If you let it get to you, you could use it for the wrong reasons, not to help people."

"I not using it for the wrong reasons. I've barely used it at all. I'm just saying that it's nice to feel like I belong here for once." I say, a frown falling over my face.

"I know that. And I know that you would never intentionally use it to hurt innocent people. Just rememeber what I said to you, the worst is yet to come. That is when you must choose to use your magic for good or evil. I hope you make the right choice." With that, he walks through into the back room, leaving me to ponder on his words. _What's worse than a serial killing Kanima?_

Later that night, it's the big Lacrosse game. My brother is playing on the field, but so is Jackson. While I am worried about him, I know he'll be fine. He is a werewolf with super strength and speed as well as the ability to heal. I look to my left as a figure approaches me. I smile at Melissa and the Sheriff, both coming to sit either side of me on the seats I'd saved for us on the bleachers. As the players ascend the field, I see Scott take a spot next to Stiles instead of on the field like normal.

"Why's my son running onto the field?" I hear the Sheriff ask beside me, slowly rising to see, bringing my attention to him instead. I look to see Stiles doing just that, putting his helmet on as he does.

"Because he's on the team?" Melissa says as if he had forgotten.

"He is. He's on the team. He's on the field." By now, he's standing up straight, shouting for all to hear. "My son's on the field!" Everyone turns to look at him. I pull him back down, which he complies to, a huge smile of pride on his face. I see the hyperactivness runs in the family.

Melissa looks around the crowd anxiously, last night having shooken her up a fair bit. Stilinski sits bouncing his leg, nervous for his son's first proper game. I see Lydia sit on the other side of Melissa, smiling at me when she catches my eye. The whole crowd awaits as the Ref raises the whistle and blows it, announcing for the game to start.

The four of us look on at the field as the ball lands right into the pocket of Stiles stick. He freezes, causing him to get rammed into by a player from the opposing team. The sound of crunching pads echo throughout the field, the crowd groaning in responce.

"He's probably just getting warmed up." Melissa says reasurringly. The whistle blows again, Stiles aimlessly hitting at the ball while the other team converges on him. The crowd flinches as another crunch can be heard.

"He's probably just nervous, he can turn this around." I say encouragingly to the Sheriff, not really believeing the words myself. I know Stiles is a good player, he wouldn't be on the team otherwise, it's just that he hasn't always got the co-ordination for it.

At the next whistle, Stiles attempts to catch the pass, but ends up getting a ball to the head instead. Lydia, Melissa and I look at eachother, unable to come up with an excuse, while the Sheriff buries his head in his hands.

However, at the next whistle, I see Isaac run onto the field, pulling his helmet on as he does. Although, instead of helping the team, I see him shoulder one of his own team mates to the ground. _What is he doing?_

"Ramirez! You're in." I hear Coach shout. I seriously think you could hear his voice from the other side of Beacon Hills. One of the players on the bench gets up and take the injured ones place. The whistle blows again and another player is injured by my brother. Coach turns to the bench again in bewilderness. "Murphy. You're in." He turns back to my twin on the field. "Lahey, what the hell's your problem?" He simply raises his hands in an attempt of an apology.

And that's when I realise what he's doing. With only two useable players left on the bench, one being Scott, Isaac is eliminating our players so Scott can play. So he can stop Jackson from whatever he's going to do, so he can protect his family and friends and all the other innocent people here.

Other players hit the ground, my brother being one of them. I wait anxiously for him to get back up, but he never does. I see Jackson standing at his feet, smirking at his unmoving form. He's been scratched, he's paralysed. Scott reaches his side, watching as he's pulled onto a strecher. I jump up of my seat and desend the bleachers to reach my brother, ignoring the calls of Melissa.

"Isaac! Are you ok?" I shout as I reach him. I hate seeing him this helpless, he's always been the stronger twin.

"I'll be fine, Naddy. Go walk the rest of the game." He smiles at me, the paramedics taking him to the sidelines. He motions for me to lean closer. "If something happens, you know what you need to do. You need to help Scott. But please, be careful, I don't know if I could control myself if you got hurt." I tell him I promise as he is pulled away from me. I go to stand by the Coach, not caring if I'm not allowed to be here, watching as Scott is now on the field, heading towards the ball.

For the next few minutes, I'm close to pulling my hair out. With Scott getting attacked by a massive sized player, to Stiles getting knocked down again and again, to the prospect of everyone on this field potentionally getting hurt. Only ten minutes left and nothing has happend. I turn to the bleachers, glancing at Gerard nervously, but I can't seem to find him. I see Scott standing tensly, looking around the bleachers too. _Where is Gerard?_

The same feeling I felt the other night suddenly returns, making me want to go to the boys locker room. I take one last glance at Scott before running off towards the school.

I finally reach the door, hearing voices inside.

"It was a good effort, Isaac. It was." Gerard. I creep into the room quietly, seeing him standing before Isaac who is lying on the floor, two hunters standing behind the principal. One hands a sword to him, the metal glistening in the moonlight. "This would be so much more poetic if it were halftime." He raises the sword, getting ready to swing. My instincts kick in, making me run forward into the room and in front of Isaac.

"Stop. D-don't hurt him." I stutter. Gerard simply laughs, lowing the sword.

"What do you want, little girl? You can't hurt us." One of the hunters smirks at me. "What are you gonna do? Bite our kneecaps?" The other laughs while Gerard continues to smile sinisterly.

"No." I reply, keeping my eyes on them and not what's behind them. "I'll just let my dog do that." They give me a confused look, turning to see where mine and Isaac's gazes now lie. On a half transformed Scott behind them.

One hunter goes flying across the room, hitting the tiles of the showers. The seconds follows behind him quickly, splitting the benches in half and he is slammed down on them. During this time, Isaac had managed to pull me down to prevent me from being hit from flying bodies and splinters of wood. I look up to notice the room missing one person in particular. Gerard. The feeling from earlier returns yet again, making me break free of my brothers grip and flee the room, heading towards the field again.

I make it back to see Stiles now shooting score after score, the Coach and the crowd going wild, hollering in excitment of Stiles' sudden improvement. But only half my focus is on the brown eyed boy, the other on looking for Gerard.

Stiles scores yet again, making Beacon Hills ahead by one point, and with only thirty seconds left. I see Stiles staring happily at the stands, where a cheering Lydia stares right back at him. My heart breaks for what I hope is the last time. He finally has what he's always wanted. Lydia's full attention. _You never had a chance with him. He was always meant to love Lydia, not you. You've just been deluding yourself this entire time. All those moments you thought you had with him were just things you made up._

I ignore the hurtful voice in my head, focusing on what I was supposed to do. I feel Scott come to a hault beside me. I spot Jackson on the field before losing him behind other players desperately trying to score another point in the last few seconds. The crowd goes ballistic as the time hits zero. Our team begins to rally around Stiles, congratulating him on being the hero of the game. But there was no sign of Jackson, no sign of anyone hurt.

"Nothing happended." I hear Scott say. "Nothing..." The stadium lights shutting off one-by-one interrupt him, consuming the field into complete darkness. And then... it seems I had spoke too soon as a scream errupts in the dark...

Hey guys. I'm glad you lot still like the story. I know there's not much Stiles in this but I promise, there will be a lot of stuff going on in the next chapter. One quick thing as I am writing the sequel, do you guys like the flashbacks with Camden and her dad? Let me know what you think! Not much else to say other than keep reviewing, favoriting and following. :) xxExx


	12. Chapter 12

Darkness consumes the field, only the blueish glow from the moon lighting the area. Screams and chaos desend on the field, seperating me from Scott. Parents and friends rush off the bleachers as players rush off the fields. Crowds of people crash into eachother, some falling to the floor, me being one of them. Feet step on me, forcing me into the dirt until a hand appears in front of my face. I grab it, looking up to see the concerned face of the Sheriff. He pulls me up and places his arm around me to stop me from being trampelled again. He leads us over to a small gathering of people just as the lights begin to come back on one at a time.

Now illuminated, both teams move to show a fallen player, Jackson.

"He's not moving-"

"-someone call an ambulance."

"All right, get back, get back." Coach pulls terrified players aside to see who it is. Lydia hurtles past, pausing once she see's her ex-boyfriend lying injured.

"Jackson? What's happening-What happened?"

"Can we get a medic over here!" Coach shouts louder than usual. Melissa snaps into action and kneels beside Jackson, checking for a pulse. The crowd quietens down as she presses her ear to his chest.

"He's not breathing. No pulse."

"Oh God-there's blood-there's blood on him." A hysteric Lydia kneels by Jackson as Melissa performs CPR chest compressions on him. _Oh my God... He might be dead. Please say he's not dead._

"Hold his head tilted up, okay?" Melissa instructs Lydia, she does as she's told. Stilinski next to me pulls away, walking a few feet away and looking around the crowd.

"Where's Stiles? Where's my son?" I turn to him, noticing him get scareder as no one gives him an answer. "Where's Stiles? _Where the hell's my son?"_ I grab his arm, trying to calm the older Stilinski down as I did with the younger one.

"It's okay. We'll find him. I promise. But you're the Sheriff rememeber. You need to take control of this situation." He listens to my words, nodding and walking over to his one of the cop cars that had just arrived. As he walks out of my eyesight, I rush back over to the bleachers, praying my bag was still there and intact. Not having found it on the seats, I go beneath them to look. I see it crumpled and battered, lying in the dirt, a book hanging out. I pick up the book, not bothered by the actual bag anymore. My Grimoire was fine, barely any mud on it at all.

Flicking through the pages, I finally find what I'm looking for. A Shadow Locator Spell. Reading the insturctions, I find that I need an item of Stiles' possesion. Looking up through the cracks between the seat, I spot a sweater lying on a bench. _That will do._ I run around the bleachers, grabbing it quickly. I look at the back, only to find that it was Scott's sweater instead of Stiles'. I drop it as I hear my name being shouted across the field.

"Nadia!" I look towards the voice, spotting the Sheriff calling me over. I approach him Scott and Isaac, holding the book close to my chest. He flips through his notebook, his hands shaking. "I have to meet with the medical examiner and figure out what just happened with Jackson, but I've got an A-P-B out for Stiles. His Jeep's still in the parking lot, whch means... Well, I don't know what it means. If he answers his phone or email or if any of you see him-"

"We'll call you." Isaac promises.

"Guys, after everything that's happened lately..." He trails off, lost his frightened thoughts.

"He probably just got freaked out by the attention or something. We'll find him." Scott reassures him. Stilinski nods but doesn't look convinced. He smiles at me, patting my arm sadly before walking off with his men to clear the locker room out. I notice the Coach begining to approach and take this as my time to escape. I ruch over to the parking lot and locate Stiles' Jeep. Pulling a hair slide of my pocket, I always have one on me, I pick the door lock. With the Jeep needing a lot of repairs, the alarm system was knackered. I slide into the back, finding his hoodie, his name and number printed on the back. I open the book quickly, flicking the the page I was just on. I hold the hoodie close and mutter the incantation.

 _"Phasmatos Tribum Nas Ex Veras."_ I say it a few more times before it finally works. My head tilts back, my eyes blurred by the vision.

 _"Shhhhh." But as he reaches for the black bindings around Erica's hands, both she and Boyd continue making muffled protests beneath their gags. Stiles grabs the binding when a blue spark of electricity lights the room. Stiles leaps up, snatching his hand away with a yelp._

 _"They were trying to warn you it's electrified." Gerard casually steps down the stairs into the basement._

 _"What are you doing with them?"_

 _"At the moment, just keeping them comfortable. There's no point in torturing them. They won't give Derek up. The instinct to protect their Alpha is too strong."_

 _"Okay... What are you going to do with me?"_

 _"I'm not going to kill you if that's what you're thinking."_

 _"Good. Because Scott can find me. He knows my scent. It's pungent. It's more like a stench. He could find me even if I was buried at the bottom of a sewer, covered in fecal matter, urine and pure human filth. And Nadia can find me too. She's magic ya'know. All she has to do is cast a spell and she can see exactly where I am._ The Argent House. _"_

 _"You have a knack for creating a vivid picture, Mr. Stilinski. But I seriously doubt your little girlfriend could be that powerful. She's only just discovered magic, am I correct? Besides, I'll paint a better picture for you. Scott McCall finds his best friend bloodied and beaten to a pulp, while Nadia Lahey lies in a pool of her own blood from trying too hard with her magic. How's that sound?"_

 _"I'd kind of prefer a nice still life or landscape." Gerard closes the distance between them. "All right, what are you? Ninety? I bet I could kick your ass up and down this room-" Gerard strikes him. Fast and shockingly brutal, the blow sends Stiles to the floor. Boyd and Erica watch helplessly as Stiles turns to look up. With almost a look of pity, Gerard grabs Stiles by his lacrosse shirt and drags him up. "Okay, wait, wait-"_

 _But Gerard strikes him again. And again_

I gasp when I come out of my vision, which ended in Stiles being dragged from the room by some of Gerards henchmen. He's at the Argent house, being beaten by Gerard. I swear, if it's the last thing I do, I'll make him regret ever taking Stiles. Even if I know I'll never be with Stiles, he's still my friend. A warm, wet liquid dripping onto my hand breaks me out of my thoughts. I look down to see bright red blood on my hand. I touch my nose, pulling away to see a small amount of blood leaking from there. I grab a tissue from my pocket, trying to stop the bleeding.

My phone buzzes in my pocket, a few minutes later. I pull it out to see an unknown number calling me.

"Hello?" I answer.

"Nadia. It's Sheriff Stilinski." _When did he get my number?_ "I called Scott first but he didn't answer so..." I hear him breath down the end of the phone. "Stiles came home."

"I'll be right over." I rush to say, closing the book and attempting to get out the veichle without hurting myself.

"Alright but Nadia-"

"Ten to fifteen minutes tops. I promise." I hang up on him, tripping over my feet as I run out the parking lot.

I make to the Stilinski house, nearly running into a familiar car parked in the driveway. Lydia's car. I pause, realising she beat me to it. I go to leave when I hear my name being called for the second time this night.

"Nadia!" The Sheriff stands in his doorway, peering out at me. "Come inside. I know he wants to see you." I sigh hesitantly but enter the house anyway. He smiles as I pass him. "Up the stairs, first door on the right."

I nod, walking up the stairs slowly, each step closer making me want to run away. I hadn't had a chance to talk to Stiles about the other night, and I really didn't want to do it now. Especially if I end up walking in on Stiles and Lydia making out or something. I pause outside the door his dad told me to go to, hearing Stiles' voice through the door.

"How much do you even know about this?" _At least I won't walk in on them kissing._

"Just... pieces. Half of it's like a dream." I hear Lydia sigh. _Well, here goes nothing._

"Well, guess what?" I knock on the door, hearing footsteps as Stiles continues. "The other half's a freaking nightmare." The door opens to reveal a bloody faced Stiles, looking worse than he did in my vison. His lip was puffy and red, his cheek swollen and bruised. "Nadia? What are you doing here?"

"Your... Um... Your dad called me..." I lose my words, staring sadly at how bad he looks. "I just wanted to see if you're ok. Looks like Lydia's got everything under control. I'll just go..." I turn from the door when Stiles grabs my arm, pulling me back around.

"No, come in, Nadia. We need to talk." He pulls me into the light of his room, the darkened hallway partially covering my face.

"Is that blood on your face?" Lydia asks as I walk in. I wipe at my face self-consciously.

"Oh my God. Are you ok? What happened?" Stiles asks, peering at my face.

"I'm fine." I pull back from his hands, hands that used to make my heart beat faster, now make me want to cry. "What do you want to talk about?"

"You've been ignoring me since Matt died. I want to know if you're ok. You seem a bit shaken up." He steps towards me again, forcing me back.

"So would you if you finally knew your dad's killer was dead. And I haven't been ignoring you, I've just been busy."

"Nadia, you haven't answered any of my texts or calls. We're friends right? Friends look out for eachother when a psycho killer dies and passes on his little killing pet." My eyes start to well up at the word 'friends'.

"Yeah, we're just friends. Nothing more. That day on the field ment nothing to you obviously. But it meant something to me and... I can't do this anymore Stiles. I just can't."

"What are you on about?" He asks, a frown falling over his face.

"I'm saying that I like you Stiles! I really like you. I have done for a while now. Four long years of watching as you pine over Lydia, watching as she ignores you. But now you've got what you've always wanted, her in your room, listening to your every word." I spin around to look at the strwberry haired girl. "Look after him or I swear, you're gonna wish you never even talked to Stiles." Both stare at me in silence. I storm out of the room, unaware to Stiles following right behind me.

"Nadia wait!" He turns me around as I reach the top of the stairs.

"What-" I'm cut off by Stiles pressing his lips to mine, silencing me in the process. The short kiss allows me to enjoy his chapped and puffy lips for only a moment. He pulls back, resting his forehead against mine.

"If you think for a second that you can get away that easily, you are clearly mistaken." I smile, staring at his nose, knowing my eyes had probably crossed over. "Yes, I like Lydia . As a friend, and her being in my room was my dream a couple months ago but... Now I want it to be you instead. I like you Nadia. Jesus... I like you alot, really. For quite a while too." He kisses me quickly again, breaking away to pull me into his arms, a place I have only dreamed about. He rests his head on top of mine, a perfect fit. I stare at a stain on his shirt, suddenly rememebering what Gerard had done to him.

"He's gonna pay for this ya'know." I whisper, pulling away slightly to look at his damaged face. "Gerard is not going to get away with hurting you. I'll do whatever it takes, I promise." He pulls away, a mix between anger and hurt on his face.

"See that's the problem. You don't care if you get hurt. But you know how I'll feel? I'll be devastated. And if you die? I'll literally go out of my mind. See, death doesn't happen to _you_. It happens to everyone around you." I take a step back from him, my back hitting the baninster of the stairs. "To all the people left standing there at your funeral, trying to figure out how to get on with their lives without you in it." He points to his lip and cheek. "You actually think this was meant to hurt _me_?"

The intensity of his words make me look down, ashamed.

"I'm sorry. Nadia, I know what you've been through... I just don't want you to get hurt even more. You don't deserve it."

"It's okay. I get it. I-"

"I know now isn't the best time but..."Lydia walks out of the bedroom where we had left her, cutting me off mid sentence. "I think this is a bit more important."

"Come on, Stiles. Faster!" Lydia eggs him on from the back of the Jeep. After leaving the Stilinski house, Lydia drove us to the school to get the blue Jeep. We were going to arrive in Lydia's car but Stiles said he didn't feel right being in the backseat. The side of the warehouse gets closer and closer as Stiles drives faster and faster.

"Here goes nothing!" He shouts as we crash through the metal of the building. I clsoe my eyes and duck my head down on reflex. The Jeep shakes as a body hits the front of it. I open my eyes, seeing several pairs of eyes peering at us through the windshield.

"Did I get him?" Stiles asks from beside me. I see Scott start to snicker from the corner of my eye, but the approaching Kanima gains my attention. He jumps onto the hood of the Jeep, raising an arm to slash down on the metal. As if by instinct, I swish my hand in his direction, making him fly through the air and hit the ground a few feet away. Spotting Gerard staggering away a couple metres from the rest of the group, I took this as my chance to do some damage.

" _Phesmatos Superousu Em Animi_." He fell to his knees, head in his hands as black blood began to stream from his nose. His screams were masked by Lydia screaming Jackson's name. She broke my concentration, allowing Gerard to get away as she attempted to climb over me.

"Jackson!" Lydia yells from the backseat. She crawls forwards, climbing over me to reach the door. She heads towards him as he stands back up from the floor, illuminated by the headlights of a SUV nearby, almost glowing in the darkeness. "Jackson?" She holds out her hand as the Kanima poses as if to strike her, tears begining to fall down her face. She opens her hand, revealing a key in her palm, making the creature pause as if it were in thought. Stiles nudges me, motioning to get out of the Jeep. We stand by Scott, watching and waiting.

Within an instant, the Kanima is now Jackson again, half transformed. Derek approaches behind him as Lydia gives him a look of regret, knowing what is abou to happen. As soon as Jackson lowers his clawed hands, Derek digs his own claws into the half turned ribs just as a man, who I haven't seen before, does the same to Jackson's back. He staggers forwards as the two men let go, Lydia manging to catch him as he falls. She guides him to his knees slowly, unable to take his full weight. As blood covers his torso, Jackson's eyes turn back to normal, human eyes. I can barely make out what he whispers to Lydia, pain taking over him.

"Do you... still..."

"I do. I still love you." Lydia answers his unspoken question. His eyes close, his head resting against her shoulder. "I still love you." More tears streaming down, make up smudgedes around her eyes. She continues to hold him until his hand falls open, the key falling with a light ding to the floor, everyone unable to do anything but watch in silent. I feel Stiles squeeze my hand, giving me a reassuring smile before going over to Lydia, holding her as comfort over her dead lover. Scott wraps his arms around me as tears begin to fall, Allison's voice breaking the silence.

"Where's Gerard?" Everyone looks to see her staring at a pool of black blood leading off into footsteps. He's gone.

"Dead hopefully." I whisper to Scott. He responds by squeezing me as if to shhh me, but I see him smile briefly.

"I doubt he's far." Mr Argent says. Derek pulls Isaac up from where he had previously been lying on the floor, everyone taking this as a signal to leave, when scratching on the cement echos throughout the warehouse.

Lydia turns in Stiles' arms to see Jackson's hands moving arcoss the floor. Claws appear at his fingertips, his body's wounds begining to heal as he stands up slowly. Scott lets go of me, bracing for an attack, followed by Derek and the man's who name I still don't know. But as Jackson opens his eyes, they don't look human or reptilian as they have previously done, they are blue. His mouth reveals two sets of fangs growing, hair growing on his cheeks. We all watch in awe and astonishment as a previously dead Jackson has now, finally, become a werewolf.

He roars for the first time, a sound that is beautiful and scary all at once. As he turns back to human, we all stare at the unbelieveable event that had just happend, all except Lydia. She lets go of Stiles and runs into Jackson's arms, both holding eachother close, afraid that the other might disappear if they let go. Stiles walks back over to Scott and I, a sad expression on his face.

"What?" Scott asks, but I'm afraid of the answer. While part of my mind knows that he likes me back, the other has forgotten, dreading to hear the words that will com eou tof his mouth next. Worried that they will be words that will break my heart yet again.

"He scratched my Jeep." Or not. I roll my eyes at him, a smile forming on my face. He smiles back, wrapping me in his arms, pressing a kiss to the top of my head.

The sunrising light streams through the Jeep as Stiles drops me off outside the McCall house.

"So that was Peter Hale? The guy that was responsible for making Lydia crazy and tried to kill you all at one point?" I ask, trying to get my head around the fact that this terrible person I had been told about is now on our side.

"Yeah. He made Lydia get Derek to bring him back to life." I stare at the windshield in awe, too many crazy things happening in the last 24 hours for me to process. "Listen... We need to talk."

"Oh God. That's never good." I turn to him, giving him my full attention.

"I like you. Really really like you. And I do want to be with you. But... I don't want it to ruin our friendship." I nod, not saying anything until he finishes. "The thing is, you're one of my best friends, and I didn't want to ruin that because of my feelings for you."

"I don't want to ruin it either, Stiles, but I don't think I can just be your friend any more. I like you too much."

"Well then, I guess we'll just have to be like normal. Just with the ocassioanl kiss or two." He says with a straight face.

"Only one or two kisses?" I say, a smirk making its way onto my face.

"Okay, maybe like a lot of kissing." He changes his mind very quickly, making me let out a small laugh. "But we are not gonna be the cutesy type of couple. No pet names." He points at me accusingly. I laugh before realising something.

"Wait... Was that you asking me out?" The grin lights up his entire face, making me feel happier than I have in a long time.

"Why yes it was. Do I get a kiss for it?" I nod, leaning forwards as he meets me in the middle, our lips sealing the deal.

I sit at the end of the bleachers, marking the page in my book as I see a blue Jeep drive closer to the field. Scott and Stiles jump out, going to the boot to pull Lacross gear from the back.

"You really think she's going to come back to you?" Stiles asks Scott as he pulls a bag of balls out of the Jeep. He looks straight at me as he walks past but doesn't see me, the invisibility spell I had cast working perfectly.

"I know she is. What about you and Nadia? I know you like her instead of Lydia now." He smirks at Stiles. I put the book down and walk up behind Scott.

"Things are going pretty good actually. She like me back dude. She admitted it to me last night!" The big smile on his face warms my heart.

"Why don't you just ask her out?" After the words leave his mouth, I jump up onto his back, turning visible again, scaring the life out of him and Stiles making them scream like girls.

"He already did." Scott drops his stick to hold my legs, Stiles holding a hand to his heart from fright.

"Nadia! Don't do that." Scott exclaims, making me laugh. He lets me down gently, allowing me to go over to my boyfriend and kiss his cheek, who puts his arm around my shoulders.

"Why don't you just get into goal and help me make captain like you promised?" Stiles says to Scott, who rolls his eyes and takes his position in goal. Stiles lets go of me, dropping the bag of balls.

"You know what I just realised? I'm right back where I started." Scott stands from his postion in goal.

"What do you mean?"

"I mean no lacrosse. No popularity. No girlfriend. Nothing."

"Dude. You still got me." Stiles says, slightly offended.

"Yeah, and you gained me. What else do you need?" Scott rolls his eyes in a brotherly way at my comment, turning back to Stiles.

"I had you before."

"And you've _still_ got me. Life fullfilled." Scott simply laughs, going back into the goaly position. He puts a ball in the pocket of his stick and takes his sooting postion. I take a few steps back, not wanting to be hit in the face. "Now rememeber. No wolf powers."

"Got it."

"No super-fast reflexes, super eyesight, hearing, none of that crap."

"Okay." Stiles winds back, but pauses again.

"You promise? Because I can get get Nadia to do a spell and make you lose your werewolf powers!" I nod at this, rememebering the spell from the Grimoire.

"Will you just take a shot already!" Finally, with every bit of strength and concentration he can muster, Stiles sends the ball flying. Scott catches it easily, his eyes glowing yellow as he looks up.

"I said no wolf powers!"

At this point I know everything in my life is at its best, but I can't help rememebering something Deaton saying. The worst is yet to come. But I know, I'll be ready.

Wow... It's over! I love this story and to be honest, I nearly cried when I finished it. Thank you to everyone that favourited and followed and to jesslyn7, corruptedwriter, , Guest, XxMoonlitShadowxX, journey4eva, Isaac Fan, Guest, Nia235, lolsmileyface6 and mercenary2.0 for all the reviews, they meant a lot to me. I am writing a sequel but I don't know when I'll put it up or how frequent the updates will be. Also, Teen Wolf season 5 premieres tomorrow but I can't watch it till Tuesday because of the time differences :(. Anyway, I hoped you enjoyed this story as much as I enjoyed writing it. I know loads of you will be happy that Nadia and Stiles finally got together! But, goodbye for now! xxExx


End file.
